


Inappropriate Longevity

by OneofWebs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Zero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Leon, Rimming, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Leon and Zero have been doing something, for sometime, and really none of it is too clear. That is, until Leon hits his heat. Zero is a gentleman, of course, but maybe not so much to keep himself away for too long. He gets just close enough, and finds that what Leon wants may be far more inappropriate than what he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to admit that this has been sitting finished in my documents for over a week, but I've only just gotten around to editing it. This semester is officially over! So, time to celebrate with writing. This isn't my first a/b/o fic, but it's certainly the first one I've posted. I'm trying to work my way up to writing bigger and better things, so be warned this fic is going to be a bit hefty.
> 
> Any comments and kudos are appreciated!

Zero frowned at the sorry state of his closet. He had few things in this tiny, cramped room. Very few things. That was the closet, his bed, and a place to hang his bow before he went to sleep. And of those things, his closet was something of a prized possession, because Zero would be damned if he didn't want to keep up his appearances. But now, it was absolutely barren. He had exactly one cloak left that didn't need a significant bit of washing—though he had scarce idea to where the dirty ones had actually gone—and he was down to his last few shirts. Much like the cloak, some of the dirty shirts were missing. A laundry thief would definitely top the list of strange things Zero had encountered during his time in the Nohrian Castle, though he was starting to wish they had at least the decency to take all of his dirty clothes, not just the ones suspiciously clean of blood. Unfortunately, it all rolled together to make for an empty closet and laundry Zero still hadn't done—nor did he really have the will to do it. Not with half of his wardrobe missing.

He let out a heavy sigh before he finally grabbed the last of his clean cloaks, the same dismal blue as always, and draped it over his shoulders. There had been word sent in that monsters of some sort had encroached a bit too close to the castle and the village beyond. Monsters or enemy soldiers, Zero really hadn't paid a mind to what he was shooting, just that he would follow orders like any good dog. There was always that growing distaste for following orders in the pit of his gut. It was unnatural, the place in the world he'd made for himself. He was an alpha: maybe not the strongest, or the wisest, or the biggest, but he was an alpha nonetheless. He had ruts and a protective streak and a wonderful love of omegas like any other alpha. Unlike any other alpha, he was almost no better than a servant. He was a servant with a fancy name—a Retainer—and his Lord and Master was Leon. A Nohrian prince.

An omega.

"Are you ready, my valiant partner?" Odin was waiting just outside his room, like always, in his ridiculously bright yellow garb. Zero had given up trying to keep his door closed before midnight ever since Odin joined them.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he lamented.

"Perfect! Then, grab your weapons, and we shall be off!" Odin was already turning with such flare his cape fluttered behind him.

Zero rolled his eyes and strapped his quiver to his hip. He had to jog to catch up after grabbing his bow, just in time to hear the tail end of whatever Odin had been spouting on about. Something about magic, this time, which Zero had to admit was one of his least favorite topics to talk about.

"We'll be meeting Crown Prince Marx at the gate! This task has been entrusted to us—a noble deed that only we can undertake."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Marx? Isn't it usually Lord Leon who joins us on these outings?" Zero gave a wryly smile. He really hadn't seen Leon in a few days, and he had to admit there was something quite lonely about it.

It was something he couldn't talk about, because it wasn't explicitly something they should be getting away with, or even indulging themselves in. It was nature, Zero told himself, and he was sure Leon told himself the same thing every time they'd met up in an empty hallway or behind a tree while out training. Kissing, scenting, nothing more than heated touches that always left Leon a little too breathless for it to be alright. So far, nobody had found them. He wasn't sure how long they could keep it up. He wasn't even sure if Leon wanted to keep it up—whether that be tell the whole world what disgustingly wonderful little things they'd gotten up to, or tell Zero that it just wasn't appropriate for a prince to get so hot and bothered for his retainer. Zero was sure, whatever the outcome, he would relish the look Leon gave him.

"About that," Odin stopped, and was suddenly more serious than Zero had ever thought he could be, so he alongside him to lend an ear. They tucked against the decorative hallway wall while a group of soldiers passed by.

"Lord Leon hasn't been feeling well—or so I'm told. I haven't been exactly allowed near him, if you catch my drift."

"Ah" Zero said, dumbly, like it all suddenly made too much sense.

"At least! I think! Nobody's said anything, so I could be wrong! It could be a coincidence!" Odin had thrown his hands up immediately in his own defense, about something.

Zero chuckled to himself, "Please, if we'd gotten within two feet of him, it would've been obvious. Your surprise is both admirable and stupid."

Odin broke off into a bout of sputtering, which only made Zero laugh more as he began to walk away. Odin followed behind him.

"It's completely unfounded to assume anything about Lord Leon's state! It could be anything—illness, food poisoning, even kidnapping! Maybe he's been replaced with an alter ego!"

"Or he's about to go into heat," Zero rolled his eyes. "As I recall, last time he was truly sick, I got to enjoy every second of it."

Odin grimaced, "Well…" like he was trying to fill the silence. "We still have our mission to think about! No time to waste thinking of Lord Leon," and he bounded off on ahead.

If he only knew just how much time Zero needed to spend thinking about Lord Leon, about his missing clothes, about the very real possibility that Leon could be going through his pre-heat at that very moment, and instead of being there to savor it, Zero was following Odin down a hallway. What a complete waste. For as much time as he and Leon had spent together, he'd never seen one of his heats. Not before they started whatever this nameless thing between them was, and certainly not after it had began. As Zero so lamented, they'd never gotten anywhere farther than blind groping over clothes, and Lord Leon wore a lot of armor. It was in his favor, however, that this was the first time he'd noticed his clothing going missing.

"Odin," Zero called after him.

Odin whirled around, but he kept walking, "What is it, noble rogue?"

"Be a dear and remind me to do a little…cleaning, when we get back, hm?"

Odin blinked before he turned back around, almost stumbling over his own feet as he struggled to find his walking rhythm again, "But of course, if that's what you wish."

That much, went unsaid.

 

__

 

True to Odin's word, Marx was standing just outside the gates, next to his horse. Both of them, from any distance really, were larger than life. Marx was everything you would expect a prince to be—he was tall, strong, handsome, and an alpha. Zero didn't hate Marx, that would've been too strong of a word to use. But his smell was powerful, domineering, and Zero hated that. He was already living his life out in a role that was never meant for someone like him, and he had to walk the same halls with an alpha that was, in every way, his superior. To make matters even worse, even more horrific, terrible, absolutely unlivable in every way—

"Ah, you've arrived," Marx turned away from his horse long enough to smile. He was one of the kindest people Zero had ever met. It was sickening, really.

"Of course, we came as soon as we were called," Zero drawled out, his voice absolutely dripping with poison. He managed a smile, though, and for all Marx's merit, he didn't seem to notice any of it. "I was expecting Lord Leon, however."

"He's indisposed at the moment," Marx answered far too quickly for him not to have noticed Zero's intent. Nobody in Nohr—not the royal family, not the citizens—had ever expected an Omegan Prince. Between the two kingdoms, unfortunately, Nohr had the reputation of not treating them quite as kind as Hoshido did, but it had never played a factor in Leon's life. He was not only treated well, but protected. It was that knowledge that confirmed that Leon was about to go into heat. Marx usually wasn't so stiff about mentioning his younger brother, especially in Zero's presence.

"I've been told."

Marx's face fell just subtly enough that Odin didn't notice the shift in mood, but Zero did. Marx most definitely realized what he'd confirmed, and he turned to pull himself onto the back of his horse. He pulled the reins off to the side and started the horse into a slow trot, with Zero and Odin trailing just within earshot behind him.

"We've received reports of activity just outside the city. I realize this seems like something to send the guards after, but we didn't want to cause a rise with the people. It was easier to just go ourselves, and it certainly requires less effort."

"Is it true we are simply facing monsters then?! It must be something more for the three of us to be sent on such a mission! Perilous, even," Odin said.

"Or they just want to keep you in line. Last time we went on a mission you nearly burned someone's house down," Zero scoffed. It turned quickly to a smirk when Odin turned and gave him some strange look of utter, dramatic, betrayal.

"It did not happen like that! You were even there!"

Zero couldn't contain his bit of laughter, and Odin had had enough after that, and looked straight again with quite the scowl on his face.

"Anyway," Marx cleared his throat, "the report of their numbers was concerning, that's all. Since sneaking about the castle is your specialty, well. Here we are."

"Here we are indeed…" Zero muttered more to himself than anyone, and they had arrived just at the edge of town. "And since you wanted to keep things on the down low," Zero was already drawing his bow, "your loud-mouth retainers probably weren't the best idea."

Marx frowned, but nodded, "You're certainly not wrong about that. But, I'd keep my comments to myself, if I were you," and perhaps drawing Seigfried hadn't been the wisest idea, because it came off as nothing short of a threat. It was common knowledge around the castle, and nowhere outside of it, that Laslow smelled suspiciously like an omega himself, and Marx seemed very protective of omegas.

"Now, now, we've more important matters at hand! It'd be a shame if we tired ourselves out fighting each other, right?" Odin was visibly sweating, trying to make a show out of flipping through his tome to make a point. They had a mission to take care of; Marx and Zero could have a pissing contest somewhere else, when there was less to worry about. Not that they ever would, because outside of the hostility of a mission and Leon about to go into heat, Zero had to admit he rather didn't dislike Marx all that much.

They ducked into the forest after that, all words spared this time, and it began a quiet game of hunting. The forest was dark, darker than the rest of Nohr always was, and that made visibility low and maneuvering hard. Marx was just here for back up, that much became painfully obvious as they reached a thick overgrown path, and Marx had to rear his horse back to avoid a potential injury. Marx parted down an alternate path, wordlessly, which left Zero and Odin to climb through the underbrush and continue on instead. Zero hated the dark, had ever since he'd been left out on the street with a wounded eye to rot. Now, without the eye, it made things disorienting. He dared even say frightening, but he was an alpha, and alphas weren't scared of the dark. Except he was, and he braced himself against a tree to close his eye.

"Hear anything?" Odin's voice was low, almost dangerous.

"Nothing. I don't like this."

The air was dry and scentless, which was just as concerning. Odin was sniffing just loud enough to be annoying, but Zero to drown it out. Or actually listen to it as best as he could, because it was better than remembering that they were walking through the dark. It wasn't fear, it was just how strange his vision felt when he couldn't see three feet in front of him, and how difficult it made shooting a bow. Still, they pressed on in the utter silence, slowly and carefully to not alert whatever it was they were looking for. Marx had promised monsters, and whats more, in numbers. But the forest seemed empty. At the rate they were going, Zero was waiting to reach an inevitable clearing where, suddenly, they would find the ambush lying in wait, and take them out with ease. It never came, unfortunately, because before they reached any sort of clearing, there was this horrific stench that tipped Zero off just in time to turn around, face to face with a claw.

"Odin!" Zero grunted out, and just barely made it out of the way. Still, he felt the tell tale sting across his chest that meant he'd been hit by something.

"Odin Dark, at your service!" Odin swooped in just in the knick of time. "Back, evildoer, lest you face me! Your worst nightma—" his face fell immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get this over with?" Zero grimaced, lowering his bow. Then, he smirked, "I've got a prince in heat back home."

"Very well, then, Zero. Let us battle!"

The next wave of monsters appeared just as Zero had expected them to, in a badly planned ambush. If the first one hadn't smelled so wretched, maybe it would've worked. It hadn't, and the monsters were still just as mindless as they'd always been. Zero and Odin split up, cut the wave in half and each took their part. Odin was loud, shouting out his spells with practiced flare, and Zero took to shooting three arrows at a time where he could manage it. He dashed forward and used a tree as leverage this time, to send himself into the air and into a back flip. In the split second he was perfectly upside down, he shot an arrow right over Odin's head and into the face of the monster at his back. He dropped down to turn at the heel; another arrow into the monster that had come up behind him. It felled just as fast, and Zero couldn't keep his amused scoff to himself.

"Much obliged, partner!" Odin puffed out his chest as he spoke.

"Don't call me that," Zero mused, tapping a free arrow against his shoulder as he looked over the monster. "We should probably find Marx, just in case. I'm sure he can handle himself, but, you know," and he was walking, twirling the arrow.

"What an idea! Perhaps we will swoop in and rescue him from a pincer attack, or something more dramatic, say we might even stop the ambush before it occurs!"

"Or," Zero nudged in the direction of the clearing they were approaching. He could hear the struggle beyond the broken branches and bushes. He readied another arrow, and Odin's tome opened in a quick whoosh of dark magic.

They joined the fray almost as dramatically as Odin had hoped for, each taking out a monster on it's approach, while Marx was busy with a third. They came in waves, after that, each one more intense than the last, but still nothing so bad that the three of them couldn't handle it. Even when it was obvious now that Zero was hurt, and perhaps badly, with the blood that had started to seep down the front of his tunic. His breath was labored, and his thoughts were jumbled and elsewhere. He raised his bow again, with shaky fingers, as what appeared to be a far larger monster began to approach. It smelled just as bad as the very first one had, and just seemed to radiate with that stench.

"Blasted," Zero muttered to himself. He let his drawback go, only to watch as his arrow flopped uselessly to the side. The pain in his chest was almost too great to bear now, and he doubled over to grasp at it. His legs barely managed to work in the state, moving backwards as the monster approached. If this was the first time he'd heard of Leon's heat while they were doing whatever they were doing, and he didn't even live to see it, that would be something for the legend books. Saddest alpha to ever exist—surely he'd go down in history.

"Not today, demon!" Odin shouted out, and finally got his moment of heroics as he used his own body to block the monster's blow. His arms crossed over his head, and when the blow hit, some sort of magic repelled it off, but not without sending Odin down to his knee. He was up a second later, that same invisible wind blowing through the pages of his tome as he dashed at the monster. Marx was right behind him with Seigfried to make the final blow, and the monster was gone almost as soon as it'd appeared.

"Thanks," Zero muttered, watching with unchecked awe as Odin discarded what appeared to be nothing more than a burnt up book. It nearly turned to ash when it hit the dark grass beneath them.

"You should really be more carefu—" Marx started, then stopped, and noticed what had put Zero into such a state. "Odin."

Odin seemed to understand whatever wordless demand Marx was ushering out, as he was suddenly rushing to Zero's side to collect him before he dropped. They hobbled over together, where Zero inevitably had to take Marx's hand to be hoisted up onto the back of the horse. He winced, and groaned, and for all he had left in him, couldn't stop from leaning forward and bumping his head into the back of Marx's armor. With the excitement of battle over, he had time to really feel the split in his skin, and maybe even deeper.

"This is absolutely perfect," he muttered to himself.

"We'll go on ahead and meet you back at the caste," Marx said, facing directly down to Odin. He was off a second later, without warning and without word. Zero almost laughed when he heard Odin sputtering confusion and concern behind them, but that passed as they made it back into the deep forest.

The trek back took longer than Zero had remembered it, but it was because of the horse now. They were taking the long way around an old beaten path instead of the direct, straight and easy way. If Marx could've just left the horse at home, this would've been easier, but Zero really tried not to think that way. With each movement he made, there was a twinge in his chest that left him breathless and hot. Without the horse, he may not have been able to make it back. Not without Marx carrying him—or dragging him—back through the brush. That was something he would've have ever lived down, so he would live with the long way around. Even if he did manage to live, he was sure his pride would not escape unscathed. Marx was fine enough, in his own way, but he was an alpha in the end. It might have been stupid, the twinge of unease at the way Marx helped him, and it probably was. Zero wasn't awake enough to find himself caring.

Hours, but only truly half of one, they managed to beat Odin back to the castle, and Marx didn't bother to stop at the gate to dismount the horse. Instead, he road the damn thing straight through the front gate and through the hallway. Zero heard him talking to a guard, something about his injuries, and he didn't bother to listen to the rest. Next thing he knew, Marx was hauling him off the back of the horse and carrying most of his weight as they walked through the hallway. The hallway which, now, was so much longer than Zero remembered it being. It was an agonizing walk, and, now, even worse for his pride as Marx all but tossed him into his own bed. The mattress had never felt better, though it was a bit lumpy.

"Marx! Oh, I came as soon as I could!" Lady Elise sounded so pained, and when Zero saw her, she was standing there bow legged and trembling, clutching onto her staff like her life depended on it. He must've been worse off than he felt, for Marx to have gone straight for Elise instead of some second rate assigned healer.

"It's alright, thank you, Elise," Marx was calm as he always was, and he was there to help through the nasty parts of the healing. That more or less being pealing Zero's cloak and shirt off, and tossing them into some wayward pile in the corner. All Zero could do was lament that that had been his last cloak.

"It's still clean," Elise promised him, hovering now over the bed as she chewed on her bottom lip. He had that going for him, at least, even if the shirt had been absolutely wrecked.

"Well, I guess I'll live then," Zero scoffed, and could've sworn he heard Elise actually whine at the prospect of him doing anything but living. He glanced over for just a moment, just to look. Her brow was creased, eyebrows up turned and eyes absolutely and wonderfully pained. Her lips were turning red from where she was chewing on them—and he realized this was probably a lot for a girl her age, a girl with her temperament. He chuckled and turned back to looking at the unreasonably high ceiling.

Not a moment too soon, and not a moment too late, there was a sudden warmth that spread over his chest, coupled with the familiar glow of Elise's staff. Healing always felt a little strange, like someone was rewinding time and willing his body to stitch itself back together, like nothing had ever happened. That, or fast forwarding time to make it go faster. Either way, it didn't feel natural, the tugs and the pulls against his skin, but it worked and that's what mattered. The healing and the warmth and the glow went on a for a few minutes, and Zero tracked the strange feeling along the line of the wound. From one side of his chest to the other. Without the healing, surely it would've meant days—if not weeks—of bed rest and one nasty scar when it was done. Instead, when Elise dropped down her staff, all it required was the drag of a wet, dark rag, and she was very careful with it.

"Good as new," she beamed. Zero was certain she was just saying that though, the way that her brows were still knit together in worry.

"Now, your face will get stuck like that, Lady Elise," Zero managed a weak smirk. It was enough to send Elise reeling backwards.

"I-It will not!" she huffed, puffing her out cheeks in annoyance. It was just another face that Zero knew and loved pulling out of her at the best of times. He smiled to himself and shifted just slightly. The twinge was still there, and that was the most annoying part of injury. Without the wound to show for it, it was more like a phantom pain that stuck around just to remind Zero that he wasn't impervious.

"You'll need to rest until tomorrow," she said. "And I mean it! No getting up just because you think you're tough, or something. All of you alphas are the same, but you better listen."

Zero nodded weakly, "Of course, Lady Elise, I could never refuse a request from you. I'll rest in this bed as long as you should wish it."

She sucked in a tight breath and held it, letting it out in a frustrated and high pitched hum, "You're insufferable! I won't even come back to check on you."

"That's quite alright, Lady Elise. I'll survive, I'm sure of it," and to make his point, Zero even pushed himself to sit up. It didn't hurt quite as much as he thought it would, and for whatever pain he still did feel, his face must have remained perfectly neutral, because Elise didn't make any move to stop him or scold him. She just stood there as he sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He didn't move any farther, as per her request that he rest, but.

"It's quite cold, though, don't you think?" Zero grimaced. "Would you mind grabbing me a shirt from my closet, Lady Elise? I realize the request is quite inappropriate, but—"

"It's fine," she huffed. Her heels clacked along the stone floor, all the way over to his closet, which she pulled open with vigor. She pulled out what Zero could only assume was his last measly shirt, because she was giving him a funny smile when she came back to hand it to him.

"Where's all your clothes?" she asked.

"If I only knew," he replied, voice muffled by the fabric as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I only noticed this morning, unfortunately."

Elise giggled, "I hope you find them soon, then!" and she waved with her fingers before bounding out the open door. She at least had the decency to close it before she wandered too far away, and Zero was left completely alone.

He took that moment to lay back down and just breathe, slow and controlled, through his nose. Elise was comforting, because she didn't smell like anything. She was too young to be anything other than what she was, a sweet and attentive little lady. He liked that about her, because it made things easy. She could joke all she wanted about you alphas, but she didn't really know, and he didn't really want her to know. He feared it would make things strange, because he couldn't deny that he enjoyed her company on the occasions they spent time together, and times like this where he could be dramatically splayed across his bed feigning death if he so chose. Instead, he wormed his way under the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. He left the lantern at his bedside burning, for the time being.

When Zero opened his eyes again, the lantern had burned out but there was still a bit of light streaming into his room. He noticed that before he noticed the peachy smell that had all but engulfed the room, and he wondered how he'd never noticed it before. It smelled absolutely divine, a little fruity, a little ashy, but it tickled at Zero's nose. The smell made him feel content, which was disturbing in it's own right, that a smell could do so much. But…

"So it was you," he pushed himself up. He tried to mask the deep inhale he took by wiping at his nose, like he was sick and not just a wounded soldier. Still, Leon stopped dead in his tracks at the end of Zero's bed. Even without the light from the sconces in the hallway, Zero would've been able to smell the embarrassment. It tugged at his heartstrings in all the wrong way, because as much as he loved the little pushed up eyebrow and pursed lip look that Leon gave him, the smell was distress, and his alpha side absolutely wanted to make everything right. The rest of him hated how inappropriate that was.

"I'm afraid I was a little too obvious," Leon sounded defeated, but even more he sounded wrecked. His voice was hoarse, and his eyes half lidded.

"Mm," Zero agreed. "Why?"

Leon just shook his head, "It's not important. I'm disturbing you, aren't I?"

"Not really."

"Really," Leon insisted. "Marx said I shouldn't come to see you."

"With the way you smell? He was absolutely right," Zero chuckled. He considered himself to be a gentleman at the best of times, but it was a real struggle to keep himself planted firmly on the bed.

Leon frowned, "Well—excuse me, I don't think I asked."

Zero took a deep, sharp breath, "Sorry," and that was enough to surprise Leon. It wasn't like Zero went around apologizing everyday of the week, or ever, really, but there he was, so disturbed by the sudden pungent turn the smell in the air took that he didn't even think twice before he was apologizing.

"I should go," Leon muttered.

"That's probably for the best," Zero agreed, "But, uh," he watched Leon try to beeline for the door. "Wait."

Leon stopped abruptly, like he'd been grabbed and made to stand there awkwardly half way out the door. His fingers were twitching against the knob, like he was dying to get out of there, but couldn't move unless Zero let him go. If Zero hadn't still been half asleep, he would've absolutely made a comment about the strange behavior. He would've reveled in it, even, but instead, he just took another slow breath.

"Can I come see you?" he asked. Because he needed the approval before he did anything stupid.

Leon's face went red, but he didn't really say, or do, anything helpful. "Do whatever you want," he bit out. He dashed out of the room after that, barely managing to slam the door shut behind him, which left Zero in a heavy spat of darkness. He flopped down back onto his bed, wincing immediately when he remembered the disappeared wound on his chest, and let out a heavy sigh.

His room still smelled heavily of Leon, but it wasn't just Leon this time. It was Leon, probably a day or two away from a full blown heat. He really shouldn't have been anywhere near Zero's room, let alone Zero himself. If not for his own safety, but for Zero's sanity. Perhaps he had gotten the answer he was looking for—like an affirmative yes—from Leon, maybe he wouldn't have felt so strange about the incessant straining against the front of his pants. But, Leon hadn't really said anything remotely helpful, and Zero at least considered himself a gentleman. So, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero finds his missing clothes exactly where he had been hoping. In a nest, because of course Leon nested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day of my first and only final. I have finished this semester of college with my life intact, only slightly more cracked than I began. So, in honor of that, it was time to finish this and get it posted. I've got some of Chapter 3 in the makings already, and now with no school, hopefully I should get it up.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> I don't have a regular upload schedule btw, goodbye.

Unfortunately, Zero hadn't been able to sleep without jerking himself off. He was thankful that he at least hadn't knotted the absolute nothingness around him, because his body had unfortunately reacted to Leon's scent like Leon was still in the room. He was even more thankful that it'd only taken the one go before he found sleep again, because anymore and he might have hated himself when he woke up to his mess in the morning. Which, when he saw it, he was ashamed of it, but he didn't hate himself. Which, that was something to look forward to, but he still had to take the time to clean his sheets, and the rest of what laundry he still had. Thankfully, he planned on doing exactly what Elise had told him not to do, which was getting up and going about his day like he hadn't been direly wounded less than twenty-four hours ago.

He did toss out the shirt from the previous day, and the rest, he deemed suitable enough to keep. Though, he'd need a touch of magic if he was going to get the blood stains out—if only magic actually worked that way. Unfortunately for him, and his clothing, there would be no such magic to come and aid him, nothing save hard work and a lot of dedication. Mostly sweat, though, and Zero grumbled to himself as he went down the hallway. This part was the worst part of being a retainer; he was almost about as low as he could get on the totem pole, which meant he had to do all his chores himself. Lord Leon had probably never even had to pick up his own clothes.

It was the thought of Leon that had him stopping though, or at least slowing his trot through the halls. Whatever had happened in the middle of night felt strangely like a dream, seeing Leon sneaking into his room. He was the culprit of Zero's missing clothes, that much was for sure now. Not that it particularly mattered, because it was more the reason _why_ that Zero cared about. It'd been far too obvious that Leon was stealing his stuff, but the why was so much more interesting. So much more delicious, if his speculations were true. His alpha side wanted the reason to be correct, but the rest of him wasn't sure how he would feel. He wasn't sure he was ready for what it meant, but that side seemed weak in comparison, because Zero was standing face to face with Leon's bedroom door. At least he still had his laundry basket in his hand, for however comedic that sight had to be. There was something far more pressing on his mind, though, and it was that sickeningly sweet smell seeping from the door.

This was dangerous. He knew it was dangerous to be anywhere near this room, this part of the castle. There were probably laws about Alpha Retainers peaking into their Omegan Lord's rooms when they were about to go into heat—maybe was already in heat. There was no way to tell, not from where he was standing. Thankfully, Zero had never much concerned himself with the laws. It's how he made himself a living until now. But, this smell, gods, he let his eyes close as he breathed it in. He hadn't run into any guards on the way up here, and where he expected this room should've been under heavy watch—to keep prying alphas away—there was nobody. Just him and his laundry basket. Just him, his laundry basket, and a lot of terrible, wretched ideas. Someone needed to come down the hallway and stop him. Odin, to sweep him away off into some great imaginary heroic deed where they hopefully didn't burn down any houses. Marx, to reprimand him and tell him that this was absolutely not the right kind of behavior for _anyone_ so close to a royal prince, but especially with this kind of relationship. He'd even accept Camilla at this point, with her poisonous words about what she would _do_ to him if she found out he'd hurt her darling little brother. The very thought made him shiver—but nobody was coming. Nobody was coming to stop him, and nobody was there to tell him this was a dreadful, terrible idea. Something he couldn't take back, and gods help him if he couldn't control himself.

By the time his basket hit the floor, he was already wedging his way inside the room. The smell might as well have slapped him right in the face. It was strong, pungent, even. If it hadn't been so wonderfully fruity, omitting the slight tang of tomatoes, of all things, Zero would've been absolutely disgusted. Instead, it just seemed to beckon him into the room farther, and he'd even stopped wishing someone had come to talk him out of this. Of the few times Zero had ever been in this room, this was by far a visitation he would remember, for years to come. Just by the smell alone, he could already feeling that familiar, tingling sensation of arousal. Every moment of it was wrong, so wrong, and every step farther into the room made it absolutely, exponentially worse. Death by hanging, here lies Zero, he could see it now. Sometime after Leon had presented, surely, Garon made this treason and punishable by death. But, here Zero was, slinking through the room until he had come to stand directly in front of Leon's bed.

Soft purple satin held back the curtains, but only the single set at the end of the bed. Each other set was drawn in, and it kept the little area partially in the dark. What was in the middle of the bed was what finally brought a smile to Zero's face, against all odds and whatever bad feeling he'd had before he'd entered. Intermingled in the blankets, the pillows at the top of the bed, were bits of his own clothes peaking out. Maybe it was the knowledge that he was right—Leon had been stealing his clothes for a nest—or just the fact that Leon was _nesting,_ had Zero laughing. Of all the adorable and absolutely cliche things for Leon to be doing, it had to be nesting. It had to be nesting with _Zero's_ clothing. If there was only one thing missing, it was that the nest was surprisingly empty.

"So, it hasn't quite started," Zero muttered to himself, still chuckling ever slightly. It explained why he hadn't lost his mind, being this far seated in the smell.

"Zero!?"

Said Zero whirled around at the sound of his name, to see Leon standing there in various stages of disarray and undress, face completely red and hands clamped over his mouth. His voice had definitely squeaked, with surprise, when he'd seen Zero. It was absolutely embarrassing, the things that he couldn't control, and sounding like that was mortifying.

"Ah, Lord Leon. I thought you were out," an obvious jest, but Leon still frowned.

"Out? I can barely walk—oh," he folded his arms then, face softening. For whatever range of emotions he went through in the following seconds, he settled on vaguely ashamed, and stood there with his weight over one leg.

"I'm amazed you're still yourself."

"I could say the same about you—barging into my room like this. Just standing there like an absolute—!" he took a sharp inhale, then stopped short before reaching up to rub at his temple. Zero was learning such a magical array of new and interesting information about Leon. Some omegas, he'd heard, had pre-heats that were almost as bad as the actual event. Others were just like this, irritable and touchy. To say he was enthralled was an understatement—Zero was enchanted.

"I do recall you saying I could do whatever I wanted. I was…curious," he decided was the best word. "About my clothes," just to see if he could poke some buttons.

Leon's face absolutely fell at that comment, eyes wide and eyebrows upturned and knitted together, cheeks a very bright and visible red. He almost looked disappointed. Upset? Zero couldn't quite place it, but he could certainly _smell_ it, and it was awful. He immediately regretted what he'd said, but he wasn't about to apologize or amend the statement, not when there was suddenly so much confusion whirling around his skull. He'd be dizzy if he wasn't absolutely making up the physical implications of his feelings.

"Milord? Maybe this is a _bit_ insensitive, but why do you look so upset?" Zero found fast that he didn't care for this whole choosing his words business. It felt like business.

"I'm not upset," he bit out, suddenly angry again. "I just—" and, distressed? "If you want your clothes you can have them," Leon settled on angry.

"Isn't it a bit rude to mess up a nest?" Zero raised his eyebrow, watching as Leon stormed over to his bed. His shirt was deliciously loose and open in the front, and his pants, in contrast, were tight in all the right places. Zero had to take a minute to appreciate the way it hugged his curves. All that armor didn't do him justice—his hips were wide enough, his ass round, and his thighs looked so soft.

"I didn't think you would care," Leon muttered, but he stopped short at the edge of the bed and moved his arms upwards to hold onto himself. Zero could deal with anything that Leon threw at him, but sad and dejected was one of the more difficult things.

"And why wouldn't I care?" Zero asked, and tentatively took a step forward. "I've been asking after you all week, Milord. If I was only inquiring about clothing—I'd be naked by now."

Leon didn't respond, which was concerning. Zero took the initiative and crossed the bit of distance between them. He reached out and took Leon by the shoulder, turning him just enough, only to go reeling backwards when he realized Leon was _crying_. That was new. That was different. That was something Zero didn't know how to handle.

"M-Milord?" Zero found himself reacting strangely. If he'd been anywhere else, during any other time, watching anybody but Leon cry over anything, he would've most definitely enjoyed it, because that's just what he enjoyed. But this—this caused a very real pain in his chest, and made him absolutely ache with some unspoken need to calm Leon down. To comfort him, make him feel better—alright— _safe._ "Lord Leon, come now," Zero took the step back, but Leon flinched away when Zero tried to touch him.

Zero stood there, dumbfounded, and frowning. In retrospect, he took the time to note that this was the first omega in heat—almost heat, but he wasn't really making the distinction anymore—that he'd ever dealt with. Apparently, it wasn't all the roses, daisies, and mind blowing sex he'd been promised. _Apparently,_ there were feelings and crying involved, and not for the right reasons. Leon was still hugging himself, but he'd managed to sit down at least, even trembling as he was. There were still those awful tears brimming at his eyelids.

"You're more than welcome to keep them—"

"I don't care."

"—but that's not actually the problem, is it?"

Leon stiffened, and sniffed. He didn't look up from whatever spot on the floor had his interest for the moment, so Zero just sighed and shifted on his feet, folded his arms.

The silence between them was nothing if not uncomfortable, awkward. Entirely uncharted waters, whereas normally Zero was of no shortage of things to say to the prince, about anything and everything, now there was absolutely nothing. Well, not quite nothing; there was only one thing that Zero had to say, just resting on the tip of his tongue. If he said it, there'd be no going back, and he may very well be hanged at the end of the week for it. Someone really should've come to stop him, or at least advise he look up these new laws to be sure they weren't in his imagination. If they were, all the better, but if they weren't, he certainly knew what he wanted for his last meal. It was now or never, because Leon had more than likely already seen the growing bulge in his pants—staying here was not a bright idea if this was all they were going to do.

"Leon," he said, maybe a bit too roughly. A bit too _like an alpha_ , because Leon was suddenly looking at him, wide eyed and just ever so slightly hunched over. Zero cleared his throat and tried again.

"Leon… Were you hoping," he was hoping he'd chosen the word right, "that I'd spend your heat with you?"

Zero had absolutely guessed correctly, because Leon was shying in on himself and his face was completely red again, all the way up to the tips of his ears. His eyes were downcast, and his shoulders were hunched up like he was trying to hide without actually moving from the spot he was in. Though, after a well timed sniff, Zero concluded it might have very well been because Leon _couldn't_ move, not without embarrassing himself again. Every second that went by without a reply was increasingly uncomfortable, and Zero was struggling to resist the urge to at least adjust himself. He was surprised he'd lasted this long.

"Did you want me to? You could've asked," Zero scoffed, shifting again. "You could say anything at this point."

Leon looked up at him, then back down to the floor, and then back up, but slower this time. Slow enough that he got a chance to really look over Zero, and visibly wince when he stopped to stare at the tent in his pants. Every passing second was no doubt making it worse, and he must've been holding back, because Leon couldn't smell him. That, or he was absolutely uninterested, which was an even worse thought, and Leon felt tears brimming up in his eyes again at the thought that Zero's _obvious_ erection didn't even have to mean he was interested—at all—because the room was so permeated with the smell of his heat that any alpha would've reacted like that. Most alphas, he noted, would've already tried to jump him instead of standing there uncomfortably, looking anywhere and everywhere except at him. Which is where he wanted Zero to be looking. He'd even admitted it to himself, right then, that he wanted Zero to look at him. Maybe, he even wanted Zero to want him.

Leon gulped and finally looked up enough to meet Zero's gaze.

"Do you want me to stay?" Zero asked again, growing more unsure of himself with each passing second of painful silence. Every moment was just another indication that he'd read things wrong, that Leon was just looking for the comfort an alpha's smell could bring him. But.

Leon looked down again, his arms tightening around himself and fingers gripping into his own biceps. Then he was looking up again—down. It took Zero an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize that Leon was _nodding_. Shallow, silly little nods that were somehow meant to portray his answer, and Zero's dumb silence wasn't enough to prompt Leon to actually speak, so there they were. Finally noticing the nod was what prompted Zero to take a step closer, and then another, until he was positively about to be in Leon's private little bubble. This was dangerous, and growing more so with each moment that Zero got bolder.

"You need to tell me to stop while I still can—if you don't want this," Zero was _nervous._ He'd never been nervous, not like this, not when it came to Leon. Even with their difference in standing being so apparent, and how inappropriate it made things so quickly, Zero had never had a problem before. There were blatant, mocking memories of the times he'd simply walked right up to Leon and wrapped an arm around his neck—hung off of him. A prince, an omega. But still, it had all been so casual, and so easy. Now, it was this. Zero didn't know what this was. The kissing, the touching—

What he did know, was that Leon didn't move from his spot, didn't even flinch when Zero closed in on him. With his hands on the bed now, bent over just far enough to be eye level with Leon, Zero stopped to take one final breath. The silence didn't mean anything, really. Maybe it meant that Leon was too _something_ to tell Zero to stop, maybe it meant something else, but Zero's mind was simply whirling around every new idea. He was hesitating, fingers gripping into the soft fabric of the sheets just to the side of Leon's thighs. If he was just slightly stronger—he wanted to touch them, run his hands over and _feel_ them.

"Zero," Leon managed, but his voice was shaky, just barely loud enough to rend Zero from his obnoxious, terrible thoughts. That if he were just a stronger alpha, he would've taken what he wanted by now. But.

"Zero," Leon, again, but this time Zero actually looked at him, already bracing himself for the inevitable rejection. Instead: "I want this," a whisper.

In the next moment, they were kissing. Sloppy, hard, absolutely over the top desperate, as Zero grasped at the sides of Leon's face. Leon was trembling, suddenly overwhelmed by this wave of feelings, of scent. It wasn't that Zero wasn't interested, no, he was _very_ interested—he'd been holding back. But now. Zero was pulling himself onto the bed, grabbing Leon by the hips to help him move back. Still, they were kissing. All tongue and teeth, but Leon was whimpering with each new heated press, grasping for purchase on any part of Zero he could get a hold of. For all of a moment, Leon held Zero against him as tightly as he could, but then Zero was pulling back— _away_ —and letting out a heaving sigh.

"And here I thought you still had a bit to go before your heat started," Zero was teasing him. After all the confusion and the hurt and the feelings, Zero was making fun of him. If that smirk on his face was any indicator, he might have even been proud of what he had accomplished.

"Shut up," Leon bit out, "I shouldn't have to explain this to _you,_ of all people," and he was reaching out for Zero again, grabbing him by the neck and yanking him down.

Zero went straight for Leon's neck in return, burying his nose in the juncture of his shoulder and just inhaling. It wasn't quite early enough that Zero was ready to pat himself on the back, but it wasn't unheard of for an alpha to be able to trigger a heat. If that's what Leon wanted to believe, wanted to tell him, had happened, then Zero wasn't about to burst his bubble. Instead, he just worked at the scent gland, kissing and licking at it. Such a sweet smell was filling the air around them that Zero just couldn't help himself. He nipped at the area, just ever so gently pressing his teeth down. Leon absolutely fell apart, his body breaking into tremors as he grasped uselessly at Zero's hair.

"Oh, you like that?" Zero mused.

" _Bite me,_ " Leon gasped out, another gentle press of teeth against his neck.

"Now, now," half hearted chastising, for whichever way Leon had possibly meant that particular comment.

Whatever retort Leon had thought up died on his lips in a broken moan when Zero pressed his lips into his neck again, this time to suck an angry little mark in his wake. An unsaid snide comment that that was all Leon was going to get while he was like this, which was fine, if Zero did something after he'd finished. What Zero did was pull back and sit on his calves and regard Leon with the most curious of looks, with the pure audacity to be amused at the situation before him. Leon, in all of his royal, regal nature, laying spread out on the bed completely red and panting. Whining, now, and trying to will his legs to work well enough to pull Zero back over him, on top of him. Even when he did manage to hike his legs up onto Zero's hips, he couldn't muster enough strength to do anything—and this was not how he imagined this going. He had imagined a rough tumble of limbs and clothes ripping, for Zero to become an insatiable animal with nothing on his mind but in how many ways he could claim his prince.

Instead.

"Hold on," Zero grinned, and in moments was entirely off the bed. Leon groaned, whined, and bucked up into the empty air. A lavishly fruitless endeavor, so he dropped flat to the bed and watched what he could see, head leaned over to his shoulder and eyes half lidded. Zero was just, there, his leg up on the bed as he unlaced his boots. That's all he was doing, taking off his shoes. Leon hadn't even thought of it, he hadn't even wanted to entertain the idea of putting shoes on for at least a day at this point, so he hadn't thought that Zero was still coherent enough to have put them on. Even so, just standing there and tugging at the laces, Leon was absolutely enticed watching his fingers work. Long, deft fingers tugged at the laces of the second boot, then, and Leon was palming himself through his pants. A moan escaped his lips when Zero finished with his boots and started on his shirt. A shirt, which, already left little to mystery. The deep v-neck and tight stitching showed off every dip and groove of Zero's torso, his chest, and Leon was completely wet for it.

Next thing Leon knew, he was biting at his own fingers as Zero kneed his way back across the bed. His eyes were absolutely pinned on the bulge in Zero's pants. Staring was short lived, because not a moment later Zero was bearing down over top of him, edging up in between Leon's knees until his thighs were resting on Zero's hips. Now he could _feel_ Zero's cock straining against him, and it was more than Leon could've imagined. This was already farther than they'd gone, and he was trembling. His skin was on fire, and suddenly Zero's fingers were on him, just under the hem of his shirt. Sliding up along his sides, over the divots of his ribs and then over his chest, where they stopped, and they were staring at each other with how close Zero had gotten. Even with the cold temperature of the room, now with his shirt hiked up, he was still burning.

"Zero—" his voice died at the very incessant pressing of fingers against his nipples. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself contained, but with each roll of his nipples between Zero's fingers, his hips bucked of their own accord. Seeking out some type of friction, some type of release—anything to combat this uncomfortable heat.

"Patience, Milord," Zero's voice was tantalizingly dark, heated, and right next to his ear. It sent a shiver right down his spine, and he was suddenly feeling empty. Like, if he didn't get something inside of him _now_ he was going to evaporate. Another pinch on his nipples stopped his thoughts dead, and he let out a high pitched keen. He arched into the touch just in time for it to be gone, and Zero pulling back again.

This was exactly not how he expected this to be, and it was killing him. With another well timed roll of his hips, he tried to goad Zero into doing something useful, something productive. If he had half a mind left to think, he might have ordered Zero to do something, but that defeated the purpose. Made this feel more wrong than it needed to be, so he just laid there patient like his instincts were telling him to. That if he was a good little omega, obedient and quiet, his alpha would reward him. His mind still was there enough to remind him that Zero _wasn't_ his alpha, and suddenly he was whining again. Which, apparently did something, because Zero was peeling Leon's shirt off and tossing it away before leaning down to press his lips to his neck again. There were hands at his waist, but he barely registered the pleasant touch in turn for the spark of pleasure that each kiss sent shooting through his body. Zero's smell was soothing, comforting, and he was kissing and nipping all along Leon's neck. Like he knew just what to do to calm his—a—distressed omega.

That mouth trailed farther down, along his collar bone and over his sternum, and then there was that wet heat over his nipple. Leon barely remembered to cover his mouth before he shouted, back arching up into that touch. He couldn't even be bothered by the sudden rush of slick between his thighs, or the fact that his pants were damp and sandwiched uncomfortably against Zero's body—his pelvis. He was whining again, but this time he was just incoherently begging for more, muffled only by the press of his palm against his mouth. Zero had the audacity to start sucking, then, and at another press of his teeth, Leon was shaking. There was a moment of reprieve, but only long enough for Zero to shift around, not so subtly pressing his cock into Leon's thigh, to get more comfortable. Then, he was pressing hot, opened mouth kisses over Leon's chest. Some lasted longer than others, but Leon couldn't mistake the intention, almost as if he could feel the marks blooming over on his chest. All the while, Zero was just making his way across until he could lavish the same wet attention over Leon's other nipple, which was already a stiff peak.

With one well placed bite, Leon absolutely let go, his hands scrambling to grip at the bedsheets beneath him. He shouted, actually shouted, and deflated a moment later. Zero didn't even have to ask, and certainly wasn't about to bring it up with how red Leon's face turned. Instead, Zero pressed his hand into the faint outline of Leon's cock. Damp pants were a tell tale sign that Leon had managed to come, untouched and absolutely beautifully. But he was still hard. That time, it was Zero who was shuddering and shifting completely away. The long whine that Leon let out didn't go unnoticed, but did go ignored in turn for sliding his hands now along Leon's torso. Along the delicate curve of his waist, over the angle of his hip bones, until he was hooking his fingers inside the waistband of his pants.

Leon sucked in a hard breath, and held it, as he watched. Gods, it was torture, the slow, itchy feel of the pants sliding down over his over sensitive, hot skin. He gripped onto the bedsheets again, trying to ground himself, but suddenly it was dragging over his leaking, little cock and down his thighs.

"Zero—please, Zero," he panted, trying desperately rutting his hips up in search of _something_. Anything to get him release. Sure, he'd come, but that pressure was still building like fire, and he wanted it gone. "Zero," he continued, just a litany of Zero's name over and over again. Until Zero had finally done something useful and shed him of his pants. With the sticky mess finally gone, Leon felt like he could breath just a little bit, even if every breath was a punctuated whine for Zero to come back.

"I want to take my time," Zero dropped down, running his fingers over every new inch of exposed skin. "Savor it. Let me treasure it, Leon. You'll be good, right?"

What kind of a request was that? That he'd be good? Leon wanted to think over how ridiculous it was, that Zero would think to ask that of him, but he was too busy nodding and spreading his thighs just a little farther. Thoughts aside, his instincts told him that he was going to be so good, so good that Zero wasn't going to ever want to leave this nest. Even when his heat was over. Whatever it was he was doing, Zero appreciated it. His smell was absolutely intoxicating, and the feel off his rough fingers dragging across the soft skin of his thighs was almost too much to bare. He was trembling, biting his lips to keep from begging again.

"Yes, just like that. So good," Zero all but hummed, and suddenly he was pressing his lips into the inside of Leon's thigh, and Leon was absolutely alive with the pleasure that jolted through him. He'd never been this sensitive, not that he could ever remember.

Every press of Zero's mouth was hot, wet, and like an open mouthed kiss. All but making out with his thighs, and whatever marks he left were followed by the tight squeeze of his fingers, grasping into Leon's skin and scratching and leaving angry red welts in their wake. But, gods, how good it felt. Leon's legs were shaking with the amount of effort it took to keep them still, to keep himself from wrapping around Zero and egging him on. He was trying, and it was so, so hard, because that hot breath was right at the juncture of his thigh and his pelvis and all Zero did was just _bite_. Leon just about shoved his fist into his mouth to keep himself from screaming, but there were tears brimming up at the edges of his eyes. It felt so good, he couldn't stop the buck of his hips, trying to grind into that mouth. He got away with it for a moment, and Zero obliged him just long enough to move his hands to his knees.

In one fell swoop, Leon's legs were dangling over Zero's shoulders; Zero, who was sitting back far enough to leave Leon bent at such an angle he was almost ready to complain that it hurt. All of the pressure was on his shoulders, and he was looking up at Zero's evil smirk, between his legs, where his cock was straining and dripping down onto his chest. There was a moment where he was afraid of whatever Zero had in mind, in that moment where Zero did nothing but glower over him. Smirking and tonguing at his lips. Looking at Leon like he was nothing but a piece of meat, and if that didn't make him tremble with want then he'd give up his crown immediately.

"Zero—"

"Can't you say anything else?" Zero said, his eyebrows raised and his lips curled in such an attractive smile. If Leon hadn't been so uncomfortably hot, he would've been annoyed at how smug Zero was. It was infuriating, but he didn't have time to think about it between the need and the want.

" _Please, Alpha,_ " he bit out instead, trying not to shiver at his own voice. He sounded absolutely wrecked—felt absolutely wrecked. Whatever it was, it showed on his face, and Zero responded to it accordingly. The weird position he'd been left in suddenly made far too much sense. Wet warmth pressed against him, and it took Leon far too long to realize that it was Zero's tongue.

At first, it was just a press of that tongue along the cleft of his ass. Zero played there longer than Leon thought he could handle, but the tongue turned quickly to nips of teeth, and Zero was biting into the soft flesh. Leon groaned, his head rolling to the side as he tried to keep himself together. He was quickly losing it. Why was he trying so hard to keep himself quiet, again? It couldn't have possibly been because Zero wasn't supposed to be here. Leon was supposed to be suffering through his heat alone—like normal. None of that could've possibly been right—this felt right, and Leon's mind was going hazy with the feeling of it. Zero was taking his sweet time with his teeth, here and there until he had left red little marks in his wake, then tonguing over them and sucking. He wanted them to stick around as long as they could, wanted to remind the prince after he was lucid what they had done. In his own, possessive way, it was the best kind of marking he could do.

But, he could do better, and finally dragged his tongue along the fine line of Leon's ass until he could taste slick. Despite the bitter tang, there were hints of that fruity sweetness that the room positively reeked of, and Zero groaned into it. Leon was trembling, trying desperately to wrap his legs around Zero's neck and make him work faster. He was so close, so close, and Leon was gone just enough to stop thinking. Out of his mouth, now silence forgotten, was a long string of desperate pleas and moans.

"I've been good," he panted out, "I've been—"

Zero licked across his puckered entrance, feeling it clench and loosen as he lapped at it. Leon was so, ridiculously wet, and even still his cock was leaking. He was a mess, and loud, when Zero pressed inside of him. The smell, this close, was intoxicating. Like nothing he had ever smelled before, and he couldn't get enough. It went straight to his cock, and he was painfully hard. Even he was starting to agree that he'd let this drag on too long, but now he could _taste_ Leon, and all the stories he had heard on the street were nothing in comparison to actually being here, with an omega. Each time Leon's hole twitched, quivered, there was a new drop of slick to lick back up, and Zero pressed his tongue in again.

Leon had all but thrown his head back, back arched, gripping the sheets up by his head. Every time Zero's tongue pushed inside him, there was a new wave of pleasure that washed down his spine. He couldn't control himself, and his hips moved of their own accord. Trying to grind onto Zero's tongue, force it deeper. He knew it wasn't possible, but he could dream, the way that heat felt against his walls. But then there was a stretching, and Leon strained his head that he might see what was happening instead of being left helpless to just feel it. He could feel it, the subtle press of a nail as Zero's finger wormed it's way inside along his tongue. There was absolutely no resistance, and he opened right up for Zero's finger. Then fingers, as Zero pulled his tongue back and slipped another one in. Leon couldn't contain his whine, but it went well ignored as he was lowered back to the bed. Still, two fingers deep, Zero moved to hover over Leon just a minute. Just long enough that Leon was left open-mouthed and whining, reaching up for Zero.

His reward was a kiss that he could taste himself on. Sickly sweet and _wet._ He had already let Zero coax his mouth as open as he could manage before he realized his own slick was dripping down his tongue. Then, the hand on his jaw was ever so gently prompting him to close his mouth. So he did, he pressed his lips together in a hard line and stared directly up at Zero. Zero, who was now just rubbing soothing little circles along his skin, where his neck met his jaw, and smiling at him with those bright blue eyes. Leon's entire face had gone red, but he couldn't look away, and stayed frozen even as Zero leaned over.

"Leon," he could feel the hot puff of breath against his ear, and he shivered, "Swallow."

When he did, he hadn't even noticed Zero's fingers had gone still until he was suddenly thrusting them as deep as they would go. Leon yelped at the sudden, _constant_ , pressure there. He could feel it, every subtle press and shift of Zero's fingers, the drag along his inner walls, just massaging into the sensitive area. The feeling went straight to his cock. He was going to come again just from this, which was no doubt what Zero wanted. What Leon wanted. He was whimpering with every heavy breath, grinding and impaling himself on those fingers with every roll of his hips, so incredibly lost in on himself that he didn't even notice when Zero stopped moving his fingers again. Instead, Zero was palming himself through his pants, watching with inept focus as Leon fucked himself on his fingers. The room was completely overtaken by the sound of Leon's moans, his whimpers, and that wonderful squelching noise with each roll of his hips. Each thrust downward which only punctuated how far his knees were spread, how his toes were curling into the sheets.

Zero was nearly breathless, nearly. He was so ready to move this along, but there was something sadistic about watching Leon work for his pleasure. Erratically pressing down, grinding—Zero had to give him something to work with. All it took was a well placed crook of his forefinger, and Leon was spasming, gushing around his fingers and spurting over himself again.

"Look at you," Zero breathed, absolutely in awe of the way Leon seemed to glow. The way that his cock was still positively hard and throbbing between his thighs. "Still ready for more, I see."

Leon whined in response, his hips still bucking blindly against the fullness in his ass. Zero pulled his fingers out a moment later and wiped them on the sheets. He moved backwards and off the bed, trying to deny the way Leon's sudden cry went straight to his cock—but he couldn't. The way that Leon seemed so desperate for him was addicting.

"Now, now, you know me," Zero mustered together the most deeply soothing voice he could. "I would never disappoint you, my Lord Leon. Just you wait."

It seemed to work well enough, and even as Leon's thighs continued to shake, he stopped whining, and just watched Zero with half lidded eyes and index finger between his teeth. The finger thing must have been a nervous habit, or something, but Zero found himself quite enamored by it. Their eyes were locked on one another as Zero shimmied out of his pants, finally, and his small clothes went next. Whatever noise came next out of Leon's mouth was weird—high pitched and keening—but he was relieved. He had to be, the way he just fell open when Zero moved back onto the bed. His knees spreading, his arms laying uselessly at his side. Zero was sure not to waste anymore time, now, and hooked one of Leon's legs over his shoulder to keep him open.

There were a few moments he could spare for just looking, because there was never any harm in that, but when Leon started up again, Zero knew he was read—and wasn't going to last long. He swiped his fingers over Leon's hole once more, collecting the slick over his fingers, and he used that to spread over his own cock. He held himself by the hilt after a good few strokes before finally moving forward and pressing inside. Heat overwhelmed him all at once. Tight and slick, Leon was absolutely everything and more he'd ever imagined, and it took all of his strength not to force his way inside. No, he had to be careful not to hurt Leon, so he did hold back and pressed inside inch by slow inch. Leon was absolutely breathless—breathtaking—when Zero bottomed out against him.

"Please—Alpha, hurry," Leon whined. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Zero's hair, tugging at the strings of his eye patch as he did.

"You can ask better than that," Zero smirked, but his hips were already moving in short, hard little bucks. Another tug at his hair and he was reaching up to pull off his eye patch. Better that than Leon break it, and if the stories were anything to go by, Leon wouldn't remember much of this. Wouldn't remember seeing the gruesome scar that sealed his empty socket shut.

" _Zero_ ," another breathless plea, and that was really all that was needed.

Zero obliged and began to work his hips, letting Leon's leg fall down to wrap around his middle instead. He gripped into the sheets by Leon's head as he set his pace, slow but hard. Each thrust knocked Leon back, made him tug at Zero's hair to keep himself steady. It was good, too good, and before long they were kissing again. The tight hold Leon had on his hair made it hard to do anything else, but he wasn't complaining. They kissed, tongues tangling and teeth knocking, Leon letting out high pitched moans the whole way through. Zero grunted in time with his thrusts, finding the strength in his thighs to speed up. Each one was just as punishing as the last, the slap of skin on skin loud and sharp. Heavy. His pelvis flush against Leon's ass and the back of his thighs with each well placed thrust. Bruising, but if it was painful, Leon didn't say anything. Instead, he nearly mewled. When Zero pulled away to kiss at his neck instead, Leon decided to get _vocal_.

"Zero—Zero, ah—" he cut off at a particularly hard thrust, "please, please. Knot—I want it. I want your knot…!"

"Yeah?" Zero was nothing short of delirious. There was an itch to flip Leon over and have his way with him. To bite him, mark him. "Bet you want my kids too."

"Yes—Yes—!" Leon threw his head back. He kept moving to meet each thrust of Zero's hips, until Zero was pressing him down to keep him from moving. Then—quick, shallow thrusts. Boarding on the edge of over-stimulation, Leon didn't even catch the change. He welcomed it, even, and dropped his arms down to the bed. Zero leaned back, sitting up, and really focused. He was in control, finger nails digging into Leon's hips to pull him along with each thrust. Juts as he wanted him to move.

"Come for me, I know you want to. You've been so good for me, Leon," Zero muttered out, just barely enough, but Leon caught it. He trembled. Zero gave him one last hard thrust, one where his growing knot just barely caught. Barely, but it was enough to have Leon clenching down around him, shouting out Zero's name in an endless litany of pleas. It had Zero frozen still, eye closed tight as Leon closed around him.

Zero let his head fall back as he pulled back, spilling over Leon's thighs as he did. It was almost embarrassing that he'd popped a knot with no real intention of knotting, but he didn't have time to worry about it, not as exhaustion started rearing it's ugly head. He collapsed next to Leon, despite the mess and urgent need to clean. Within the nest, though, there with Leon suddenly clutching onto him, maybe the need wasn't so urgent. All he wanted to do was sleep, so he tucked Leon up under his chin and draped an arm over his bare waist. He could clean up later. After all, Zero didn't have any idea how long Leon's heats tended to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, and Camilla shows up to provide a bit of insight and judgement on Leon's choice of light reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected for me to get up? I don't have a beta reader so I am relying on myself to edit things, and there were things I didn't quite like how I wrote but I didn't know how to change them. So, I've just been fist fighting myself in an alley way for the past week or so. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

By the fourth day, Zero was absolutely useless. He had underestimated the intensity of a heat, and maybe even worse, Leon's stamina. Somehow, Leon still had energy to bounce himself over Zero's cock—enthusiastically. After the first day, he'd completely let himself go, and was now moaning so prettily it was hard to ignore. Even if all Zero could do was lay there and let himself be used like some glorified sex toy. At the very least, it'd be something he could lord over Leon's head for the rest of their lives. Until then, he couldn't deny this was a sight. Watching Leon roll his hips in desperation, the way his cock bobbed between his thighs—not to mention the way his entire body was trembling with strain.

"Zero—" there was a hitch in his voice as he spoke, one that Zero had become intimately acquainted with.

"Now, now," Zero rallied together some type of strength to motivate his movement. He reached up and slid his hand along Leon's jawline, sweet and just back far enough to press into his scent glands. Leon's eyes fluttered shut, and he let out the smallest whine. All the while, he was following Zero's hand obediently until he was laying over Zero, their chests pressed flush together. Zero pulled him into a kiss, and shifted so he could bend his knees to find just enough leverage to buck his hips up. Even if his thighs screamed in protest. One particularly well placed roll had Leon trembling, gripping onto Zero's shoulders for all he had, and moaning into their kiss. Zero could feel his cock twitching between them, and Leon was coming again. The sudden rush of slick was as good an excuse as any, and their position just perfect, for Zero to slip out. He came not a second later, hot cum spurting over Leon's backside.

He was thankful that, for as tired as he was, he still had his mind about him well enough to not do anything stupid. While it meant they wouldn't have any unfortunate pregnancy scares—and Zero wouldn't lose his balls if Camilla or Marx found out—Leon hated it. He hadn't said anything, probably couldn't say anything, but now he had his face pressed into the side of Zero's neck, fists curled up at his shoulders, and whimpering. Zero really tried to ignore the way it made his chest ache, and instead ran his hand along the length of Zero's spine, trying to soothe him. After a brief rest, maybe even a nap, Leon would forget about it and be ready to try again. But, until then, Zero pressed little kisses into his shoulder, his neck, and let Leon find his own comfort in scenting him. Even after four days, regardless of how tired he was, his scent was strong, and reminded Leon that—knot or no—he wanted this, and it was okay.

One short nap later, Zero was propped up on the mountain of pillows with his knees bent and arms wrapped tightly around Leon's middle. Their pace was slow and languid, Zero rolling his hips almost lazily as Leon clutched onto him, nails digging into his shoulder blades and breathy little moans in his ear. He wormed one hand down far enough that he could grab at Leon's ass. Soft, round, absolutely perfect. Zero gave it a slap, just to try it out, and Leon's hips bucked in response. Another slap, and Leon's breath hitched and he whined. He started a slow and subtle bounce, rolling and grinding against Zero. This time, when Leon came, there was no real fanfare or signs. He just spattered across Zero's chest and went limp in his arms. This time, Zero didn't have to worry about pulling out before he came, because Leon was asleep half a second later, and he was too tired to finish the job himself.

The morning after was nothing short of strange. Zero woke up feeling a bit dazed, like he wasn't all there, or like something was missing. Something was missing, he realized dumbly, and it was Leon. There was an odd cold feeling in the bed, and the room smelled almost normal. Normality was beginning to leave a sour taste in the back of his throat, but he tried to ignore it as he pushed himself up to sit. He was still naked, and still a little disgusting, still in a half destroyed nest. But, Leon was sitting at the edge of the bed with one of his stolen blue cloaks draped over his shoulders. There wasn't time to feel smug about that, as wearing his clothes felt a bit possessive, because that sour taste wasn't the strange normal smell in the room, but rather the undertones of distress. Distress wasn't what he wanted to smell after what he considered to be a pretty successful heat run, so he ignored it.

"Morning."

 _Good job._ Zero scolded himself. Frowned. Because of all the things he could've said, that was probably the most dismissive and the least intelligent.

Leon stiffened and sucked in a deep breath, loud enough that Zero could hear it. Not distinctive enough that he could tell what it meant.

"There's, uh," Leon sounded dreadful. His voice was strained and cracked, and it seemed something more than a struggle to piece words together. "A bath. You should take a bath."

Zero glanced down to really confirm the gross sticky feeling over his skin. Neither of them had stopped to bathe since this started, which was stupid and meant that Zero had probably lost more control of himself than he had hoped. Hair was still pasted to his face from the sweat, and the sole fact that it was just messy and greasy, but. Leon had already bathed, he would've had to. Even sitting there, hunched over and looking like he absolutely needed to sleep for a week, his hair looked shiny and fluffed up like normal, and if he was—at least—partially dressed, that meant he wasn't covered in day old cum anymore. Surely, that was nice.

"Here?" Still, Zero asked. Sleep was clouding his mind, and it was excuse enough to act like a bumbling idiot. He hoped, anyway.

Leon nodded just subtly enough that Zero almost missed it, and had, if Leon hadn't followed it up, "I had someone do your laundry too, so you could, uh," he stopped to cough, which hurt more than Zero had expected it to, "leave."

Zero's heart plummeted.

"Of course, Lord Leon," and just like that, it was back to normal.

Zero slid off the bed and padded across the room to Leon's bathroom. It was modest, for a prince, but the tub in the middle had indeed been filled with fresh, and Zero hoped, warm water. Maybe it wasn't hot, but it was at least not cold, and it felt heavenly against Zero's skin. If he had a mind yet, he might have felt good about it. Instead, it was just the motions. He scrubbed himself clean because he had to, because Leon wanted him to go. Realizing that made him numb, made his skin numb as he scrubbed a little too hard to clean himself. All it was was confirmation that Leon was fine with whatever they were doing, and maybe so that Zero wasn't. Not that he had ever wanted to admit it to himself before, and how inappropriate it was that spending a near week in bed with Leon while he wasn't even coherent made him think differently. This wasn't how things should progress, he knew that well enough, especially because of his retainer status. Even if his inner alpha would spend the rest of his life screaming at him, he was happy with his place, and shouldn't make attempts to compromise it.

By the time he'd finished thinking and scrubbing his skin red, the water was cold and a little murky. It left him feeling clean, at least, but nowhere near refreshed. Still, he dried and dressed, finding his clothes neatly folded on a side table by the door. They were just mechanical movements, just motions, and suddenly Zero was standing at the foot of the bed in front of Leon, who hadn't moved an inch in the time it had taken him to bathe. He was still sitting there, elbows on his knees and hunched over, wearing that cloak. Posture aside, Zero could still see the dark circles under his eyes, and he looked clammy. None of this meant anything good, and that pungent smell was still dancing about the air and Zero's nostrils. Heats weren't supposed to feel so wrong, not when it was _them._

"You can keep it," Zero muttered. Things were tense, awkward. None of it was going according to plan, if Zero had even ever had a plan. But, Leon did wrap his arms loosely around himself, clutching at the edges of the cloak. That was something. The cloak was something.

"Thank you," Leon replied slowly. "Um. Being…what I am," he looked off to the side, like he was ashamed, "you hear stories. They're rather terrifying, if I were to be honest. Alphas can be, well," he shrugged, then decided it was okay to look at Zero again. His eyes looked far away, and his voice was still too quiet.

"I feel fine," he continued, "just tired. From what I can remember, you were…kind, I guess. So," he cleared his throat, like the conversation was making him uncomfortable. "Thank you."

Zero visibly winced, but couldn't bring himself to say anything in response. If he were a different man, or perhaps more sure of his feelings on the matter, he might have told Leon it was ridiculous to thank him for being _decent_. He'd heard the horror stories too, after all, and had been at the receiving end of an alpha's aggression more than once when he lived out on the streets. These were stories that Leon didn't know, that Zero had never really felt he needed to know. Because they didn't matter, and to an omega, made him lesser. So, he kept them to himself. Even if it seemed relevant now, to tell Leon that it was okay, and that he'd always be safe as long as Zero drew breath, he stayed silent and frozen in his spot. Visibly wincing.

As he should have, Leon noticed the wince, and looked back down at the floor instead. After-heat was a very real thing, and Leon must have been one of those omega's who had it, because he was still acting strangely not-Leon like. Too meek, too nervous and afraid. Too unwilling to look at Zero and pretend that everything was normal, everything was okay, and that they would still sneak off during training to kiss and scent in the armory. Everything wasn't normal, that much was obvious. Leon still wouldn't look at him.

"I should take my leave then," Zero said.

Leon didn't respond.

"I'll…see you later, Lord Leon," which seemed like the correct thing to say. So, he turned on his heel and marched out the front door like everything was fine, and he wasn't the least bit upset about the unfamiliarity of it all.

Outside in the hallway, Marx was standing there with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. There was a scowl on his face, but it wasn't too different than normal, even when Zero pulled the door shut behind him. They stayed like that a moment, Zero with his arms awkwardly twisted with his hand on the door knob, and Marx resting-face scowling at him. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable, and Marx broke it before Zero could even piece together a single thought about the situation.

"I trust he's alright?"

"Every hair on his head back in place," Zero responded, easily dropping back into his playful banter. Marx didn't look all that impressed, but he nodded stiffly and came forward. Zero stepped aside, as anyone would do for the Crown Prince of Nohr, and listened as the door opened and shut behind him. Of course this was normal, even allowed, because they were brothers and the same rules never applied to siblings. Those same rules that probably meant Marx had been within ever right of the law to rip Zero apart for being anywhere near Leon, assuming he knew just what had transpired. But he hadn't, and it gave him something to think about as he wandered on through the hallway.

On one hand, it could mean that Marx was biding his time until Leon could confirm what had happened. Generally, jumping to conclusions wasn't Marx's style, though it wasn't beyond imagination what Zero had done. Taking into account that people had probably been wondering where he was for the past week, and the whole castle knew that Leon was _indisposed._ Marx wouldn't have been jumping so far to assume that Zero had broken every unsaid rule there was when it came to Leon and spent his heat with him. On the other hand, maybe Marx didn't mind their fixation with each other. It was highly unlikely, considering who he was and who Leon was. Friends, sure, that was fine. Anything more, Zero couldn't foresee that going well. Even if he wanted it to, because, as he walked down the hall, he was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea that he might have feelings for Leon. Feelings meant something longer, and longer maybe wasn't something anyone would've been willing to let them entertain. A fling when they thought no one was looking was fine. Zero wasn't sure what more meant. Wasn't sure what more would be.

There wasn't much time to dwell on feelings or not feelings, because Odin was sitting cross legged in front of his door with a book in his hands. He didn't even have the nerve to notice Zero was back until his shadow was blocking the perfectly good torch light, making the reading almost impossible. Once the book was safely, and dramatically, slapped shut, Odin was jumping to his feet with the widest smile on his face Zero had ever seen.

"My partner! You have returned whence from whatever void did take you!"

Zero grimaced, Odin's volume sending a shooting pain right through his temples. He wished it had killed him, because he had never in his life wanted to take a nap immediately after waking up, and there he was, standing slouched over and wishing he could nap away Odin's existence for the next few hours. Drunk. He felt drunk. Which, thankfully, Odin seemed to notice. He had sense, at least.

"Uh, well," he laughed nervously, "where you been? We've been worried."

"I was with Lord Leon," no sense in lying about it, and there was something satisfying about watching the way Odin completely lost it. Suddenly sputtering, questions, whatever it was he was doing, because Zero pushed passed him and went into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He could still hear Odin through the door, but it was muffled, thankfully, and Zero gave into his strange desire to crawl back into bed and nap.

Hours later, when Zero decided it was time to drag his miserable body out of bed, he was still just as tired and just as sluggish. There were aches in his body places that he didn't know could ache, and his mind still wasn't all there. What was there was an incessant grumbling in his stomach, and he only took a moment to think back on what he'd actually eaten over the past week. Obviously, they'd had something, or he'd probably be sick, if not dead, by now. But, he couldn't remember. His stomach didn't rightly care either way, and Zero followed it's growling all the way to the kitchen to grab an apple and something resembling a meal.

-

Zero managed to do absolutely nothing until the following day, when he was unceremoniously dragged out of his room by the hem of his cloak to participate in some harmless training. They had to keep in shape in these periods of nothing-is-happening. While the silence and peace were nice, it made Zero wonder what he'd ever done in his free time before. Even for all his years serving under Leon, he had never gotten used to this quiet. So, they trained. The three of them, and often at the same time as another royal or another retainer. Something like a group event, and Zero appreciated the camaraderie, because it was something he'd never got to experience quite like this. But, today, he wanted to go back to bed. Immediately. The ache wasn't gone, and Lord Leon was standing uncomfortably against the wall when they'd made it outside to the training area.

"We have come for our training period, Lord Leon!" Odin announced. Leon tensed before he even looked, because apparently the 'we' had set him off.

"I thought you and I could just train," he tried, but it was too obvious that he didn't want Zero there. Leon's face had turned red and he had that same faraway look in his eyes.

"Nonsense! If we leave Zero to rot alone in his room, surely he will be of no use on the battle field!"

Thanks, Odin; Zero rolled his eyes and folded his arms: "If Lord Leon doesn't want me here—"

"It's fine," Leon bit out, quickly, too quickly, and pushed himself off the wall. "He needs to train too," he added, quieter, and with his eyes cast down to the ground.

Zero was beginning to feel a bit indignant about the situation. Lord Leon hadn't wanted him to come train, didn't want to look at him, and even as he began to walk along, he kept his distance. He normally walked with them, even when Odin was chattering on about something completely unimportant. Even now, in the complete heavy silence, Leon was in sync several steps ahead of them. He only idly remembered to grab a tomb, weak for the purpose of training, before he took up some stance across the grounds. Odin stood across from him, and Zero excused himself to sit off to the side. Leon didn't even pay a spare glance, and instead readied to defend against Odin.

"What's his problem?"

Zero glanced up, uninterested, but gave the slightest smirk. Selena was standing there, all long red pigtails and frowning face, brandishing her sword and glancing over the blade. Even if her interest was faked, or purely professional, he surely appreciated the opportunity to complain.

"Whatever do you mean?" or, play it up. Whichever worked.

Selena scoffed, "Don't play _coy_ , Zero. I'm not an idiot. Information spreads fast anyway," she gave a wiry smile flipped her blade in her hand. "Everyone knows."

"Oh, is that all."

"Is that all?! The entire castle knows you were—" she stopped herself short, face red with frustration. She huffed and sheathed her blade that she might fold her arms instead.

"Anyone with half a mind could've put that together. I'm rather surprised I haven't been beheaded for it yet," and he laughed to himself. His comment was surely amusing, because even Selena scoffed at the idea.

"You might be if Lord Leon doesn't get his act together," she nodded off in the direction. Zero followed her glance, and caught Leon hurriedly looking away and back to his mock-fight. Interesting.

"Has Lady Camilla made mention of it?" Zero wondered.

Selena shrugged, "Not to me. Not that I care, and I don't," she was frowning again, "About any of this. Because it doesn't matter."

He nodded in vague response. Which, only seemed to frustrate Selena more, and she let out an angry little grunt in response. Whatever she said afterward, Zero didn't catch. He was too busy staring, resting his head in his hand. Leon was nothing short of breathtaking on any normal day, but when he fought, he was something else. There was such fluidity to his movements, such determination behind every flick of his wrist, every spell he cast. It was almost as if he was glowing, and it was more than how nice his skin was. Not that Zero was noticing, because he was, but he was watching more the way that his hair flipped and how his headband stayed in perfect place. Absolutely perfect, even if his cape was on inside out again.

Zero smiled, and Leon met his eyes. Leon was blasted almost directly in the face with whatever spell Odin had thrown at him, and suddenly Zero was up and rushing over. Odin, Selena, and even Camilla had seen Leon fall. He hit the ground hard, and there was blood dripping down the side of his face. For it all, he looked dazed more than anything, unaware that he was bleeding, more confused that he was on the ground and not still standing proudly.

"Call for Elise, Selena," Camilla ordered quickly. When she turned back to Leon, Zero was reaching for him already. To look at his wound. What he got was Camilla slapping his hands away and taking Leon's face in turn so she could get close and inspect his wound.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Leon—I—"

"It's fine," Leon cut Odin off quickly, "I wasn't paying attention. Consider it a win."

Camilla clicked her tongue in disapproval, "This isn't like you, Leon. You should know better than to let your guard down like that."

"I know. Sorry," he winced as she pressed at the wound.

"Thankfully, it's not bad. Nothing a quick heal won't fix," and she was beaming at him. Selena was back with Elise moments later, who was all worried as she liked to be when it came to wounds. But, like Camilla had predicted, a quick heal was all he needed. She even brought a handkerchief so he could wipe the blood off his face. Quiet literally like magic, it was as if nothing had happened.

"I think I'll give it a rest for the day," Leon said, anyway, like he'd just been actually hurt. Nobody questioned it, Camilla even encouraged that he take to studying for the day instead.

"Odin, why don't you take him to the library, hm? Just to make sure," she was smiling like she knew something, or like she was making fun of Leon. No matter the reason, Leon didn't protest, and Odin didn't dare say no, so he helped Leon off the ground.

"Might I go as well, then, Lady Camilla?" Zero asked, all wide smile and squinting eye. Though, he wasn't sure what he would do if she let him go, besides wallow under his blankets for the rest of the day and think idly on what he wanted to eat for his meals. None of it mattered, because Camilla turned her smile on him, and suddenly it was venomous.

"I was thinking you could help _me_ train today, Zero."

Suddenly, he was wishing he'd listened more closely to Selena's gossip.

Camilla made up some excuse about wanting dodging practice, because a man with a bow was dangerous when it came to her and her precious wyvern. So, Zero had a quiver full of arrows and a bow. It wasn't his bow, because that, he'd conveniently left in his room. As it turned out, Camilla didn't really need dodging practice. Zero couldn't shoot the arrows fast enough to even hope to hit her, much less her wyvern, regardless of how large the target before him was. Half the quiver used, and his shots were beginning to look embarrassing—like he'd never used a bow in his life. Camilla was fast at the best of times, but she seemed to be bringing her A-game for this particular bout of training. Training was a bit of an exaggeration, as it were, because she was playing a game with him. A game of how long would it take for Zero's arm to completely give out, and for him to collapse exhausted onto the ground. That never really happened, not the way she wanted it to, but Zero reached the end of the arrows he had and fell back on his ass anyway.

He reclined on the ground, one knee bent up so he could rest his arm there. Camilla approached him moments later, just as he threw his head back to take in a heavy breath. She was standing above him, all purple hair and bright smiles like she normally was. With her arms crossed and looking particularly sly. At first, all she did was regard Zero with that strange look in her eye, her head just ever so slightly cocked to the side as they looked at each other. Something about it felt foreboding, or at least uncomfortable. But, she seemingly had had her fair share of staring, because she hummed pleasantly and walked around him, to stand in front of him. So, he returned the look.

"You still smell like him," it wasn't accusatory, and maybe wasn't even fact-stating. Camilla was just. Amused.

"Why, Lady Camilla," he returned, "I didn't think this was something we discussed in polite company." Though, they were alone in their little corner of the training grounds.

Camilla hummed to herself, arms folded but she was tapping at the side of her lips with long, filed nails, "You're not denying it."

"I may be a thief, but I'm not a liar."

"Oh, and noble. My, Zero, you'll make an alpha yet."

Her laugh had always been just a little too shrill, but Zero liked that she could laugh. That, even in the dreariness of this castle, Lady Camilla could laugh so readily. Leon was such a downer at the best of times, and at the worst of times, they weren't on speaking terms and one glance had him flat on the ground from a training accident. Groaning, he let his head fall back again, and his eye fall shut. Camilla finished her moment, then let her arms fall to her side.

"Whatever is the matter?" but it was a feigned concern, because he knew her well enough to know the way she sounded when she was concerned, and she had been concerned for him plenty of times. This was a rhetorical question. Tones in her voice had given it away, and for a duller man might have noticed when she turned and left without letting him answer. So. Rhetorical. Zero watched her go, the subtle swing of her hips and the swish of her hair. She would've been a catch, but instead he was still sitting in the grass thinking about Leon.

Camilla walked away a little more proud of herself than she should have been. It had been a pointless, but enjoyable, endeavor. She already knew, even without Leon's confirmation. Marx had, because he was worried in such his typical nature. Pending Elise, of course, Leon was _the only_ omega in the castle who Marx wasn't actively denying. Laslow was there, existed sort of in the background, but nobody paid him much mind. An omega retainer had never been quite as exciting as a prince, and Camilla could still vividly remember the strife it had caused. Strife that had still yet to be solved, because it really didn't need to be. Marx would take the throne one day, and nobody would have to argue if Leon was capable of kingship. It was one last thing for Marx to worry about, because he was an expert in the field, and had insisted on telling Camilla personal details about her brother that she really could've gone her entire life without knowing. Because he was concerned.

Whatever it was Marx was telling himself, Camilla was sure it was because he simply thought Leon could do better—something he would never admit. When it came to their younger siblings, though, Marx was weak. Even if he wanted better for Leon, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to disapprove. That part was up to Camilla, and dare say she didn't really. Rather, she had that sort of flutter on about in her chest. Because she was _excited._ Her dear little brother was in love.

"Leon!" she called out, almost singing, as she entered the library.

No response, and she expected as much. All she heard was an indignant snort, which was Leon, because he was here and no doubt unamused that Camilla had come after him. Still, it was his mistake because it lead her right to him, and she peaked around a shelf to see him sitting at a table, looking a little worse for wear. Normal clothes, which meant that Camilla had played her game with Zero long enough for Leon to get cleaned up before he came here, and a book open on the table. What about it looked strange, nothing, except the book was thin; pages were thin and there were few of them, and the binding was in disrepair. Something like this probably shouldn't have even been in the library. Maybe it hadn't been, but the library was always a pleasant place to read—even if it wasn't the studying Camilla had suggested he do.

"Find some old tactic manual lying around?" she hummed. And completely startled Leon to the point that he actually yelped and slammed the book shut so fast Camilla could _hear_ the thump it made. She stood there, eyes widening at the little display, and they just stared at each other for the longest moment. Before Camilla's eye wandered and she caught the title of the book which he had been carefully reading before, and from it's position had probably been hiding, because Camilla tried as hard as she could to stop the wobbly smile on her lips. But, she failed.

" _Diary of a Nightingale?_ " she sputtered, shrill.

"Sh-shut up! Camilla!" he hissed back at her, and maybe in a lesser advised decision, held the book to his chest where she couldn't see it anymore. The damage was already done, and she was at least succeeding in not laughing—but her smile was wide and genuine.

"That's such a—such a—" she still wasn't laughing, but sputtering. The initial surprise had dissipated, and now she was just confused, it seemed. "I know omegas love it, but I never expected _you_ …"

"Why _not_ me?" he frowned.

"Oh, dear, no, I didn't mean it like that," she amended quickly, glancing sideways to avoid his dagger-stare. "You just never struck me as the type to read that type of," and she gestured to the book now that Leon was putting it down, "sappy romance."

Leon didn't have a retort to that, but his face softened and he looked down at the table instead.

"You should try _Forbidden Devotion_ if you're looking for—"

" _I'm not_ ," he bit out. _That_ was a book that alphas liked. That Camilla liked, apparently, because she'd suggested it. Leon knew about it, and maybe, even if Camilla was going to make fun of him, he preferred the sappy romance.

"Well," Camilla huffed, her voice light and airy like she was still making fun of him. She slid into a chair, but kept her distance well enough. It was going to be a lazy encounter, because she was leaning into her hand, and her hair was absolutely everywhere. "Tell me about it."

Leon rolled his eyes, "I would rather not. I already know he told you, you don't have to bother me with it."

Camilla snickered, "That's not at all what I'm doing."

"Please, I can smell your transparency—it's sickening."

She had the decency to look offended, but didn't move from her lax position. After her grimace faded, she fell back into an easy smile again. Just looking at Leon, with this wistful look in her eye and a slight bit of red to her cheeks.

"Camilla—"

"You're in love."

Leon stared at her, eyes wide and brows pushed together, lips set in a hard line. Color absolutely drained out of his face, and he just _stared_ at her. Like how dare she suggest something so ludicrous—that he was in love. With Zero, no less. His retainer. Who, until just a week ago, had been his friend. Love was an entirely different story, like _Diary of a Nightingale_.

"Isn't that book all about bonding, anyway? Some sweet story about an unlikely pair and the struggles they face to bond?" she was reaching across to take the book and glance over a couple of pages. She'd never actually read it before, only heard about it. It was popular with omegas, because it was just that type of romance they would fall for. Camilla scoffed as she read a particular passage—Leon was still staring.

"This isn't even how it works."

Then, he frowned, "What do you mean?"

Camilla flipped the book shut, softly, and looked up at Leon again. This time, his face was deliciously red, and his eyes still wide. It was surprise, on his face, and that worried Camilla just as it should have. Sure, the book was fine, if she'd wanted to sit and read over two people making heart-eyes at each other for seventeen chapters. The problem was is how _romantic_ it was, and not in a good way. In the way that it was misinformed, and taught unsuspecting omegas that life was a perfect rainbow filled ride.

"Well. Why do you even need to know?" not that she was ready to jump straight into teacher mode, not when she could poke a bit more.

Leon stiffened in his chair and looked down over the table again. Tracing the grain.

"Come on, I'm your big sister. You can tell me anything, Leon," and she drew out the word 'anything' in a way that made Leon shiver. Because she meant it, but there was no guarantee this wouldn't come back to bite him. Because she could _tell_ , and that was mortifying.

"I can't face him, it doesn't matter," Leon gave in and slumped against the table, dropping his head into his arms. Camilla hummed in response, and kept her eyes down where she idly traced shapes on the table. Non intimidating, nigh overbearing. Leon looked at her, then sighed, because she wasn't going to help him. Not unless he asked. He didn't want to ask.

"Dear, it's better to be honest with yourself. You never really know what the outcome will be."

Advice, probably, but it was advice that scared him more than it should have. Because she was right, he had no idea what the outcome would be if he was honest. Sure, maybe everything would turn out, but everything could also go horribly wrong, and he'd never be able to speak to Zero again.

"Whatever you decide to do," Camilla gave a heavy sigh, "you can't keep sulking. It's impacting your focus, and that's dangerous. Figure it out, because we're _not_ switching retainers."

With that, she stood and left just as quickly as she'd come. And Leon let out the breath he'd been holding, because if the silence was a lot, Camilla being there to read his thoughts was just too much. There was only one thing to do after that encounter, however, and it was follow Camilla's advice as completely and painfully as possible. With some newfound resolve, he picked up his book and strolled out of the library like a new man. One who had a goal, and the proper motivation to complete it.

Except that motivation died promptly when he saw Zero again. Zero, who was conveniently without his cloak, and whose clothes had always hugged just so against his body that there was little left to the imagination, especially now that Leon had _seen_ it. He could still see it, and he hated how that made his cock twitch with interest. That was going to be a problem. One that he was promptly forgetting about because staring at Zero led him to finding that Zero was staring back at him, and they were just standing so far apart that it was stifling. Leon gulped, and before he could make his hasty retreat, Zero was approaching him.

"Lord Leon. It's good to see you're alright," and he tapped at the side of his own face for emphasis.

Leon stared at him for a moment before it dawned on him, dumbly, "Oh! Yes, the," he cleared his throat, folded his arms behind his back so he could hide the stupid book, "training incident."

Zero nodded, and they fell silent again. Leon could feel his face heating up, and Zero noticed, because he gave him such a pitiful smile it was almost disgusting. Zero _felt bad_ about it. About all of it—he had to. The sex, the training incident, being here right now and making Leon feel so incredibly strange. Embarrassment—that uncomfortable arousal—anxious. A whole mess of garbage swirling around, and if he hadn't always had such good control over himself he'd think he was in a panic. But, he breathed, a loud huff, and willed himself to look at Zero.

"Are you…embarrassed?" Zero had taken a step closer.

"No."

Zero raised an eyebrow. Another step. Leon stepped back: "You are."

Leon shook his head.

"Your face is positively red."

And it was, hot, too, because Leon could feel it and was even more embarrassed by it.

"Maybe we should talk about it—"

"We shouldn't."

"—because I'd like to do it again."

Leon absolutely blanched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, and maybe talking isn't all they need to do. But still, they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, a wild update! I just got back from work + errands, so here we are with the newest installment. Things start picking up in the next chapter. Somewhere between wondering what I was doing with my life and actively sleeping, I came up with a plot. Weird.
> 
> As always, comments are kudos are appreciated!

Not ten minutes later, that was how Leon found himself sitting stiffly on the side of Zero's bed. In Zero's room. With Zero standing in front of him looking increasingly more impatient by the second. His arms were folded, and he was almost scowling, but straining like he didn't have the strength to actually _be_ angry, because that was too much of an alpha thing to do when Leon was refusing to say a word. Still. At least they were progressing, probably. Leon was in the room, sitting there, not red as a tomato. That was more than could've been said for their earlier encounter.

"Well," Leon started, "this has been fun but—"

"We just got here. Surely, you should stay awhile."

"I'd rather not."

Zero raised an eyebrow, then sighed. He dropped, just as dramatically, onto the side of the bed. Crossed his legs and leaned over onto his knee. Another sigh, and he was glancing over at Leon ever so that he could see the sudden bout of surprise in his eyes. Everything had turned tedious, and keeping up straight was beginning to wear on Zero just as much as this uncomfortable silence. And even then, he was having just as much trouble finding words himself. There was no use in trying to find them, or the right way to say things—there was only time to say something.

"You're embarrassed," so he'd said before. Maybe in the privacy of this room, however, Leon would actually tell the truth.

"I'm not," Or.

Zero let out another sigh, only this time it was grumbled and irritated, "You're far too obvious, Lord Leon, and I, not as stupid as I may seem." He was standing up again, this time to pace.

"I do not think you're stupid," Leon argued, and his offense was warranted. It wasn't like he had said anything, but they were both irritable. And it wasn't getting an better.

"Surely you do, if you think I can't see what's going on. It was your heat—the sex," Zero stopped in front of him again, arms out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It must have not been, or at least Leon was more embarrassed than he was willing to admit. Because his face was red again, he'd gone entirely stiff with his shoulders hunched up by his neck, and when Zero looked at him, he looked at the floor.

"Okay," Zero rolled his eye. He'd at least gotten somewhere; he knew what the issue was. "I realize you may have not been entirely present, but I did _ask_."

"I know you did," Leon muttered.

"You _agreed_."

"I know," even quieter this time.

"What we did was entirely normal—omegas share their heat with alphas all the time, sometimes with ones they know far less than you know me."

"I know!" Leon shouted that time, and he was off the bed—but not angrily. Zero couldn't place what he was, only that he'd wrapped his arms around himself and was struggling to keep himself from shaking. Maybe it was anger, just not an angry he'd ever seen on Leon before. Whatever it was, it froze Zero where he stood, and he regarded over Leon with just a _look._ Confusion, skepticism. Something maybe more akin to awe.

"Everything's fine, Zero. Except it isn't. Because it was fine. I agreed to it because I thought it'd be fine, but—" he cut himself off to take a sharp inhale, to think over his words. He didn't know what to say, not without confessing everything that he didn't want (wasn't ready for) Zero to know.

"But what?" Zero asked. There was such a softness to his voice, such a subtle sweet smell.

"You're my retainer—in the heat of the moment—"

"Is that what you think?" Zero interrupted. "That I slept with you out of obligation? What obligation?" Unless _that_ was the new, secret law that Zero had missed, and not one that was going to end with him castrated.

Leon frowned in the kind of pained way that meant he knew he was wrong, or at least that he'd had the wrong idea about the whole thing. Zero's immediate reaction proved that much, and now he was closing the distance between them to grip at Leon's arms. Just enough that they could look uncomfortably close into each other's eyes, and just stare there for a moment while Zero tried to figure out what had let Leon to such an inappropriate conclusion. Unless.

"Did you want it to be an obligation? Something that I should do for you? I hear it makes heats easier."

That was the last thing Leon wanted to hear. It was so clinical. _Made heats easier._ Of course it did, because that's what heats were for. For getting pregnant—so of course an alpha made them easier. But hearing Zero say it made Leon sick to his stomach. He never wanted to hear the word _obligation_ come out of his mouth again, but how did he go about saying that without following it up with some inane confession of feelings?

"Is that why were you so kind?" Leon decided instead. "So _careful._ Because anything less would've defeated the purpose of an obligation?" he didn't believe himself. Knew he was spouting nonsense because what else could he do. He wasn't about to swoon and fall into Zero's arms, that was for sure. As if pushing him away was the next best option. He still couldn't bring himself to look Zero in the eye, so he stared somewhere idly about his chest and winced when Zero's fingers gripped at him harder.

"If anything it was because it wasn't an obligation, don't you see that? I don't know the specifics, Milord," his voice had dropped into almost a sneer, a spiteful, angry sneer, "but I know what a heat means. So, unless you _wanted_ a baby—"

"Okay," Leon caved, shook his shoulders to lessen Zero's grip. Zero complied immediately—softened, immediately, and even dropped his arms in defeat.

"I apologize for my behavior," Zero straightened, cleared his throat. Professional, dry.

"Don't do that," Leon grabbed him by the shirt. "Zero, don't do that. Why can't you just?! Why does there always have to be an order—permission—"

Zero leaned in and kissed him. Hard, desperate, with such a passionate heat. Leon groaned into it, fell into it, gripped Zero harder and pulled him as close as he would come. There were hands on his face, down to his neck, where they stayed. Fingers massaging into his scent glands with such practice ease. There wasn't time to feel _bad_ about it, because Zero's tongue was in his mouth, licking along the edges of his teeth. Leon groaned again, fidgeted: he could already feel slick, and his cock was twitching with interest. He ground into Zero's hip, desperately seeking friction. Zero noticed, shifted, and pulled away.

"How was that?"

"Good first start," Leon bit out, between heavy breaths. Zero's hands were still at his neck rubbing gentle little circles into his glands. It felt so good—

"Are you purring, Milord?"

"Sh-shut up," red in the face, down to his neck, up to his ears—but he was feisty still.

Zero leaned in to press their foreheads together. A moment of intimacy Leon didn't expect, because even as Zero's hands slid down to grip at his hips, somehow the forehead touch was more, and he let his eyes dip shut and their breath mingle. His attention only drifted when Zero's hands slid beneath the waistband of his pants, just to feel over his skin. Not even for a second did his hands stray, like all he wanted to do was stroke his heated skin. Go no further, maybe. Just stay in that moment and touch.

"Leon," that voice was back, like when he first whispered Leon's name during his heat. "Tell me what you want of me."

Leon hummed in response, arms now loosely hanging over Zero's shoulders. It felt comfortable, real, almost, "Anything you want. I trust you, just…don't make it feel like it's an order."

The only response was Zero's hands suddenly moving away from his hips, down around to grab at each of his cheeks. Kneading, spreading them apart, Zero kept his grip firm as he pressed another hot, opened mouth kiss against Leon's lips. He followed it up with tongue, and Leon was groaning again. This time, he wasn't just an idle participant. Instead, he was pulling up Zero's shirt to get his hands underneath. To feel along the ridges of his body, whatever he could get his hands on. Something he hadn't gotten a chance to touch the first time.

"See? Nothing to be embarrassed about," Zero all but whispered, pulling back far enough to nip at Leon's bottom lip, to take it between his teeth and tug at it. Yet all the while, he still seemed to have a smirk plastered on his face. It was almost infuriating.

Except, Zero was letting go of him completely to strip of his shirt, and his boots went next. Leon stood there stupidly and watched, biting at his finger as he did. Some things didn't change, but that was one thing Zero was glad to see. He was back in an instant, his hands back on those soft, wide hips and pressing a kiss over Leon's finger. Then pulling it into his mouth with his tongue and biting ever so softly. Enough that Leon could feel the press of his teeth and shivered in response. His pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but squirm, though Zero had him held firmly in place.

"Zero—"

Zero cut him off with a sudden pull, bringing Leon flush against him so he could get a better grip. Finger still in his mouth, but now his hands were roaming down along his backside again. He grabbed at one cheek and pulled it aside, kneading with a subtle press of his nails. Leon jolted when Zero brought his free hand into play, sliding a finger down along his crack and through the mess of slick. It was almost embarrassing, how wet he was already. Outside of heat, too. But, whatever blessing it was, Zero didn't comment about it. Instead, he dragged his fingernails over both cheeks, taking another form hold on Leon's ass and finally letting his finger go.

"I could do this all day," Zero said, right into his ear. Which sent a rush of pleasure right down Leon's spine, and he shuddered in response.

"I was hoping for more," he still managed to say, though it was out of breath and rushed.

Zero scoffed, "What was all that embarrassment for again, Milord?"

Before Leon could comment on the name, that this wasn't the time for formal titles, Zero was tugging his pants off his hips and sending him back onto the bed. Maybe he should have just sat down, but Leon just about fell back instead so he could raise his hips and help get his pants and small clothes off. Boots followed, but Zero didn't reappear afterward. Just as Leon was about to ask (demand) that he come back to the bed, there was a sudden tickling touch along the back of his heel. Then, something wet—Zero's tongue along the inside of his calf. No purpose, no direction, just Zero licking strange shapes up along the inside of his leg, all the while his fingers massaging into the soles of his feet. Leon would've been lying if he tried to say it didn't feel good—because it did, and what's more there was slick dribbling onto the bed beneath him in response, and he was biting at his knuckles to keep from making any noises. Which, only seemed to egg Zero on further. His tongue went over every inch he could reach of Leon's leg, below the knee, and then moved onto his other one. Until his fingers were dragging up after him and he was biting at Leon's inner thigh.

"Oh," Zero stopped for only a moment, to admire. He was nothing if not pleased to see his marks from their previous encounter were still there, if not a bit faded. Speckled all along Leon's thighs. Leon could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Stop staring," he bit out. It only earned him a chuckle in response, and Zero's mouth was back to work.

Gods, the things he could do with his mouth. Just kisses, the occasional nip of his teeth, but Leon was absolutely trying not to tremble. Especially not as Zero worked his way up and up and up, until suddenly his breath was ghosting over Leon's cock. The way it twitched gave Leon away, who had one fist in his mouth and the other clutching for dear life into the sheets. Anything to keep himself together at this point—he'd already embarrassed himself enough.

"My, what a pretty little thing," Zero goaded.

"You're insufferable," Leon bit back, and Zero couldn't hold in his scoff. Still, he was smiling, and he ran the pad of his thumb through the bead of precum pearling at the tip.

Leon sucked in a deep breath. Fingers danced along his thigh again, pressing into his skin just enough to coax his legs apart so Zero could slip closer. Closer, until he was closing his lips around just the head of Leon's cock. The rest, he simply closed his fist around while he tongued at the slit. Leon's hips bucked in response, and he was met by just the slightest touch of Zero's teeth. Maybe it should have hurt more than it did, but Leon let out a long groan in response. After that, Zero's hand started moving. Jerking along his shaft with just the right amount of pressure, sinking down further with every movement. Wet, hot, terribly good as Zero dragged his tongue along the underside and back up again. It was almost enough that he didn't feel the prodding at his entrance. Just one finger—fingernail—wet with slick and just circling around the puckered muscle.

"Ah," Leon moaned, rolling his hips up into Zero's mouth. Zero, who was surprisingly accepting when Leon began to move with earnest, dipped his finger into the tight puckered hole. The slick made it a nice, wet, and easy slide. One that didn't stop until Zero's finger was in as far as it could go. Back out, slowly back inside, just dragging and rubbing along Leon's inner walls—almost too much. Leon was groaning, his hips near erratic in trying to decide what he wanted to focus on more. The wet heat of Zero's mouth, or the finger in his ass. Thankfully, it wasn't a decision he had to make on his own, because Zero was pulling off his cock with a pop seconds later and wasting no time trailing kisses up his torso, pushing up his shirt as he did. Until he reached a pert little nipple, which he licked over and sucked.

Leon's fingers were in his hair after that, arching up into his mouth to encourage him. Freshen up the marks that were fading. Which Zero fully intended to do, and he bit down over Leon's nipple just to hear the pretty little hitch in his moan. To feel the way his walls clenched around him as he began to bite around his areola, his sternum. Until he'd made way to bite down and lap at his other nipple. Leon was tugging at his hair to bring him closer, and Zero couldn't help but let out his own groan in appreciation. Heat Leon hadn't been rough or demanding—he'd been pliant and obedient. This was just as fun.

A second finger slipped in alongside the first, and Zero could feel the flutter of muscles around them. For a quick moment, he fucked his fingers into Leon with earnest, pulling more cries and moans from his lips. Just like that, however, he'd pulled them back completely to look over his handiwork. Leon was red, top to bottom, with disheveled hair and his shirt bunched up over his chest. Which was _beautifully_ covered in little marks, purple and red, some fading and some fresh. The marks trailed all along his stomach, his pelvis, and his dick standing against his stomach just dripping in a mix of precum and saliva.

"St-stop staring at me," Leon panted.

"Give me one good reason," Zero said, still looming over him. They hadn't moved, and Leon was only now beginning to realize his legs were dangling uncomfortably off the edge of the bed.

"It's—not right. I'm completely undignified, and—"

Zero scoffed. He took the moment of total and absolute offense to manhandle Leon all the way onto the bed, head settled in the pillow and shirt working it's way back down. Leon couldn't contain his shudder, but that didn't stop him from draping his arms over top his eyes. Shaking.

"You're wonderful," Zero said, carefully. Then really decided that he didn't care, "Beautiful."

Leon didn't like that, because he was trying to turn away now. But Zero grabbed him, kept him on his back and peeled his arms away so they could kiss. Slow, wet, more a tangle of tongues than anything, but Leon didn't shy away from it. Even chased after it when Zero pulled away, but a hand on his chest kept him there, against the pillows. Before he could even realize what was happening, Zero was yanking his shirt up over his head and using it as a makeshift restraint, tangling the long sleeves around Leon's wrists and the headboard.

"Hey—"

"Is this alright?" Zero asked, just barely whispering but right up against Leon's ear. Quiet enough, heated, to give Leon pause as he listened, felt the warmth of Zero's breath.

"I…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I want to show you that," Zero started then by pressing little kisses along the rim of Leon's ear, then down along his cheek and his jaw, until he was holding Leon's head in his hands so painfully sweetly that Leon almost couldn't look at him. But he had to, had to stare at his one gorgeously blue eye and gulp.

"Take off your eye patch."

Zero suddenly had that look like he wanted to reel back in shock, offense, but he stayed right here he was with trembling fingers on Leon's jaw and stared at him.

"I remember, vaguely. You took it off, didn't you? I don't," Leon stopped, biting at his bottom lip as he regarded Zero with something nervous.

"I did," he confirmed, "but only because I feared you would break it."

Leon nodded, like he understood, but there was that smell again, and Zero was beginning to fear that they weren't actually going to get anywhere. So, he leaned in again to capture Leon in a kiss. One that was deep, passionate, his tongue nearly down his throat. With him distracted, Zero tugged off the eye patch like had been requested, and tossed it off to the side. Then, he broke away. There was no time for Leon to even see what had happened; Zero was attacking his neck next, sucking and licking his way around before finding a place to bite down. Gently. But enough to leave Leon shivering and straining against his shirt. All the while, with one hand Zero was palming himself through his pants, only now taking a moment to focus on just how painfully hard he was. How he'd ever managed to have this much restraint was beyond him, though surely it was for Leon's sake. To make Leon comfortable. To make him feel good.

There was no resistance as Zero pushed two fingers back inside. Just more slick to ease his way inside. Every press against Leon's sensitive inner walls had him jolting down against Zero's fingers, tugging at his restraints. They were weak tugs, like he knew if he pulled hard enough they'd come undone, but his curiosity was winning over his want for freedom. Over his want to touch back. He laid there and rolled his hips instead, inviting Zero deeper, harder. Without ordering it. Zero seemed to well enough figure it out on his own, and scissored his fingers inside. The stretch was overwhelmingly pleasant, sent jolts running up his spin and a pooling heat in the pit of his stomach. A building pressure with each new press of his fingers, each light drag of his nails—and then he was fitting a third finger inside.

"Nnng—Zero," Leon groaned. He was pressing his face into his arm, biting onto his lip as another moan slipped by with a well placed press of Zero's fingers. All three, massaging into that one spot. It was almost too much—Leon's body suddenly shaking uncontrollably as he threw his head back. This was something. It felt cruel, almost, the way Zero just kept at it until Leon's thighs were trembling and he was squeezing into Zero's sides with his knees. Leon's mouth fell open in a gasp, a silent moan.

"Zero—hurry up," he managed, quickly.

Out-of-Heat Leon was very different than Heat Leon. He was pushy, demanding, and Zero found he sort of liked it. Wanted to break it. With permission, of course, and he certainly seemed to have it.

"Anything for you, Lord Leon," he whispered, and Leon seemed to jolt at the comment. Their eyes met, and Leon saw for the first time the horrendous scar that marred Zero's eyelid shut. He was stricken with such an irresistible urge to touch it that he whined, actually whined, when he pulled against his restraints. Just to run his fingers over it, on the off chance that Zero needed to know that it was alright. It was even enough to erase how much he didn't want to be called 'Lord' in such a compromising position, but that was neither here nor there.

Zero was moving, and that was more important. He left one heated kiss on Leon's lips before he was pulling back completely. Removing his fingers, wiping them off on the bed, and slipping his pants down far enough to pull out his cock. Leon couldn't help but stare, watching with some sort of awe as Zero used excess slick to stroke along his shaft, paying extra careful attention to the head as he worked himself. Leon was absolutely mesmerized, finally and really taking his chance to see what he was having. Something about it made him feel ridiculous, that he'd never taken the time to look before. Zero had probably looked plenty—felt, plenty, but Leon had never tried to reciprocate. Made it too real, and he had too much to think about.

"Do you remember the first time we…?" Leon looked up at him, watching the way his eyebrows pushed together, how he seemed to lose himself in pleasure.

"Of course," he managed, grunting as he fell forward. He used one arm to prop himself up just enough, still that their faces were close. "You were so nervous. First kiss?"

Leon nodded, "First time, too." Quietly. A whisper which received nothing more than a sudden, heavy kiss. He groaned into it, rolling his hips up to press into Zero's hip. He ground up best he could, until Zero was grabbing onto his hips and yanking him just ever so down the bed, to rest on his thighs. There was such a lost look in his eye, one of pleasure and awe, just looking at Leon while he pressed up against him. Pressed the head of his cock along his perineum until it caught on the edge of his hole. He took himself into his hand and tapped the head of his cock along the puckered muscles.

"Zero—"

"Aha," he warned, "No orders, remember?"

Leon gulped and let his eyes close. Still, one more roll of his hips to egg Zero along. This time, he obliged and pressed inside. Agonizingly slow. Something that Leon didn't have to lay there and take, now that he had the wherewithal to do something. He wound his legs around Zero's hips and _pulled_. Gods—the sudden pressure, the sudden jolt that ran though him had him throwing his head back and groaning. Zero was caught off guard enough that he nearly fell forward, panting, but seconds later was peeling Leon's legs away and hiking them up onto his shoulders. Yes, there was something decidedly _very_ attractive about this Leon, and Zero wasn't about to wait another second to break him.

There was no time given for Leon to even catch his breath. Zero gripped into his hips and met him with a series of quick, powerful thrusts. Each one just as deep as the last, and the sound of skin slapping skin reverberated through the little room. Just a loud echo mixed in with each delicious moan what dropped from Leon's lips. They only served to fuel the erratic pace, Zero's bruising grip on Leon's skin. Surely, it would leave marks, and Zero found that turned him on further. Another hard thrust, and this time there was a hitch in Leon's breath. Almost like a cough, and Zero was keen on it. Sliding his hands up along Leon's sides, feeling over his skin as his chest heaved from the exertion, to rest on his neck, touch their foreheads together. Maybe it had been a little rough, but this new pace was slow. Deep. Thorough. Pressing their hips flush together with each sudden, hard, press forward. Punctuated only by Leon's groaning, Zero's grunts of effort. He slowed down to a near complete stop, nothing more than lazily rolling his hips and pressing in shallow little thrusts to that he could focus entirely on Leon's lips. Kissing him with such a fervent passion that Leon nearly mewled into it. Which, of course, Zero swallowed and used it as an excuse to slip his tongue inside. There were few things he would tire of when it came to Leon, and one of them would certainly be these deep, tongue tangling kisses.

A very particular moan, and Leon was rolling his hips now to meet Zero's. He squirmed every slightly, enough that Zero caught the message and pulled away, taking a moment just to watch as a string of saliva broke between them. Leon looked wrecked already, and he couldn't help himself but give an experimentally hard thrust. One that had Leon's eyes rolling back into his head as he tried, and failed, to suppress some high pitched moan.

"Zero," he pushed out.

"I do so like it when you say my name," and another well placed roll of his hips. Leon pressed his teeth together to keep the sound from slipping out, but it was clear Zero had done something right, because his whole body was absolutely trembling. So, he did it again, and Leon tugged at his restraints.

"Okay—okay," Leon breathed out, "I'm okay now, but will you please…?" and another tug just to emphasize it.

"Of course," and he obliged quickly, but only to disentangle the shirt from the headboard. Leon's hands stayed bound together, but he didn't seem to mind so much when he threw his arms around Zero's neck and pulled him in close. They kissed, again, hurried, hot, and desperate. It was only seconds later that Zero began to move again, heavy thrusts. Well aimed, and each time he bottomed out that the head of his cock rubbed against Leon's prostate. Leon's fingers were tangled up in Zero's hair, and Zero had one hand on the headboard to keep himself steady. Even if everything about it was different, Leon _still_ wanted to tug at his hair and hold on. Which, wasn't something he was about to change.

"I think—I'm close. I'm close," Leon gasped.

"Mm," Zero hummed in response, dropping his head down to suck and nip again at Leon's neck. Out of heat, maybe there was less of an urge to bite and mark Leon, but at least their position made it impossible. Still, there was nothing to deny that Leon was sensitive here, and his thighs were trembling again. Squeezing tight around Zero's middle to keep him close. It made moving difficult, tedious, but Zero was nothing if not resourceful. He kept it up in steady, harsh jerks that had Leon mewling out his name. A sound he was never going to tire of, and thought well about it as he leaned up ever slightly to nip at Leon's ear lobe.

"Are you going to come, my Leon?" his whisper was low, heavy.

_My Leon._

Leon couldn't contain his groan, and tried to turn towards Zero, but there wasn't much place to go with Zero's lips at his ear. Instead, he breathed as deep as he could manage and listened, concentrated on the way Zero was moving—inside him. Inside him. Zero was inside him and dragging so perfectly along his inner walls—

"Are you going to come just on my cock?" followed with an obscene lick along the shell of his ear. Another well placed thrust and Leon was doing just that, with a strangled cry. Zero fucked him through it, with careful slow thrusts, straining to ignore the sweet delicious way Leon clenched and fluttered around him with his orgasm. Just a few seconds more, and he went limp. No matter the urge to stay just like that, and no matter how that look in Leon's eye said he would be fine with it, Zero pulled back. No matter how much he wanted to use Leon to chase his own pleasure after that and fill him up—

"Zero? You…" Leon pulled his arms back, watching with something almost like disappointment. Or at least concern. It didn't take a genius to realize that Zero had still very much not finished.

"Now, Leon, we've discussed this before."

"Doesn't mean you have to…" he cleared his throat, still very much uncomfortable with the talk of it all. So, he figured if he just _did_ something, Zero would get the picture. Seeing as how he apparently had experience with this sort of thing—which Leon neither wanted to think about or talk about. Still, he shifted to get himself comfortable against the pillows and just sort of eyed Zero.

Zero chuckled, "Come now, you know me. If you want to do something about this, shouldn't you tell me. Properly?"

He was doing it on purpose, trying to egg Leon on and make him uncomfortable enough to cause some kind of outburst. He knew it, he _knew_ what Zero was doing, and still there was just enough of an indignant self preservation left in him that he wanted to wipe that smug smile right off Zero's face.

"Let me suck you off."

He was just, glaring. Glaring directly into Zero's eye, which even deigned to look surprised at Leon's comment. Like Leon's inexperience and clear embarrassment meant that he wasn't going to catch on, or care, that Zero was apparently just going to end their little adventure like this. Or that maybe this wasn't something that he'd thought about before, and was only now brave enough to ask.

"Well, if you insist. I certainly won't deny you. Do you mind, though?" and he made a vague nod of his head. Towards Leon.

"You want me to stay like this?"

Zero nodded, and he certainly did just lick his lips as he took Leon's bound hands in his own. Moved his arms back to the headboard and held them there, and even with the strain, Leon found he was more captivated by the look of absolute lust in Zero's eyes. It was easier to just let Zero take the lead, so he waited with vague curiosity as Zero moved up his body until he was straddling Leon's chest. Zero tapped along his jaw.

"Open up."

Leon did as he was told, let his jaw fall slack. Watched carefully as Zero worked. Brushed the tip of his cock over Leon's lips before sliding between them. From the way Zero immediately stuttered, groaned, Leon could tell this would be quick. Quick enough that maybe Zero wouldn't have time to notice he had never done this before, and probably wasn't good at it. A thought, though, that was quickly pushed right out of his mind when Zero didn't even take a moment to rest. He immediately began moving, fast but shallow little jerks of his hips into Leon's mouth. Never too deep, never too hard. Each new thrust left him groaning, grunting, slamming his free hand into the headboard to keep his balance. It didn't take long after that, and Zero didn't even have the time to say anything before hot thick spurts of come were hitting Leon in the back of the throat. There wasn't even time to be disgusted by it, because he was moaning around Zero's cock and letting his eyes fall shut.

Not a second later, there was a sudden jostling on the bed, and Leon's arms fell down to his chest. Even with his mouth still stupidly hanging open, he opened his eyes and looked over to where Zero had collapsed on his back beside him. Breathing heavily, hair messy, and looking just as utterly debauched as Leon felt. He at least hadn't forgotten and made sure to untie Leon's bonds, and tugged the shirt back over his head so he had some semblance of modesty. It was nice, thoughtful. So, Leon swallowed and closed his mouth before rolling to rest his head on Zero's chest.

"You are…something else, Lord Leon," Zero muttered, still obviously trying to catch his breath.

Leon frowned, furrowed brows, "Don't call me that. Not in bed. It's not helping."

Zero gave a vague nod in reply and leaned back into the pillows just to take a deep breath, released through his nose in a glorified huff. Just enough time for him to muse over a few thoughts before he swinging his legs over the bed and doing very little to avoid disturbing Leon. Who, fell rather stupidly onto the sheets where Zero had been seconds prior, sputtering.

"Th-that didn't mean leave!" he shouted, even though Zero hadn't actually left and was just sitting idly on the side of the bed, stretching.

"Unless you'd like to sleep in that mess," he eyed over his shoulder. Or would've if it hadn't been his bad eye. Leon stared for a moment, but didn't say anything. The silence was enough confirmation, so Zero got up and padded about the room to find something suitable. When he returned, he had something that looked like an old cloth, and Zero gave him a sympathetic smile as he knelt onto the bed.

"I apologize if it isn't as fine as the royal suite, but," Zero gestured to the cloth. It was a bit ratty, a bit old. Stained, and Leon tried not to grimace as he just nodded. So, Zero got started. Just wiping Leon down, from the mess he'd made over his stomach, to the sticky disaster between his thighs. Even knowing what the cloth looked like, Leon had to admit this was relaxing. Nice, in a way. And Zero was always so careful, had been since they met so many years ago. Everything was calculated. Except what they'd just done. Seeing Zero lose himself like that had been thrilling, invigorating. Had been a side of Zero he'd never really seen. Wanted to see more of.

"You seem content," Zero hummed, tossing the rag to the ground when he was done.

"You could say that…"

Leon shifted and followed when Zero pointed and gestured for him too, until they got the top sheet yanked off the bed and dropped to the floor as well. Then, Leon only had to move long enough to give Zero room to crawl back in, under the remaining sheet, and then to lay back on his chest where he had perched himself before. It was nice, the way Zero's arm went around him and rested loosely around his shoulders. Comfortable. Felt a bit like more. Even in the silence between them, nothing felt out of place. The silence didn't particularly need to be filled. It was just. Comfortable. Zero's fingers tracing nonsense patterns on his shoulder, his other hand resting behind his head. Some unsaid warmth that just filled up the space with the pleasant smell of a satiated omega and a happy, proud alpha. Until.

"What does this mean?" Leon muttered. Himself, tracing circles over Zero's chest. He shifted ever slightly when Zero shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

That made Leon frown, because that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Maybe he was ridiculously expecting it to be something more or less like _Diary of a Nightingale_ , where the alpha had wholeheartedly dropped to his knees and confessed his love for the omega. It had been romantic, silly, even. But maybe that's what Leon had expected. Wanted.

"So what about your proposition?" Leon pushed himself up onto his elbow. "Or was that just about doing this? Not about my heat?"

Zero glanced over at him, and Leon was beginning to hate how held together he seemed. It was the same way when he'd started his heat—Zero somehow able to hold back anything and everything that might have betrayed his true feelings. Maybe it was coping mechanism, maybe some act of self preservation. Something Leon didn't care for, either way.

"I very much meant your heat," but no explanation. Nothing further than stating a fact. And maybe that fact should have made Leon feel better, but it didn't. Because any alpha could spend his heat with him—or he could do it alone—it didn't much matter. He'd spent so many alone so far. This didn't make it special, just easier. He didn't just want the generic alpha, to help with the pains of a heat.

"So, that's it then? Just biding your time until my heat hits? I'm sure that was so much more fun—"Zero grabbed him by the wrist when he sat up and attempted to flee from the bed. He'd moved so fast Leon hadn't had time to get far, but he was one leg off the bed and trying very hard to wring his arm from Zero's grasp—who only held down harder.

"Stop—that hurts," Leon tugged again, and this time there was no resistance. Only Zero, again, to keep him from flying off the bed with the force he'd used to get his arm back. Zero had just let him go.

"I apologize. For, apparently, everything. It seems I haven't been quite clear with you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Leon was frowning, but he wasn't running, and that was something Zero could work with.

"I suppose I thought you would catch on?" a question, not a statement. Because now, he was unsure of himself, doubting his methods. Just enough that he hesitated to bring Leon back to bed, but Leon handled that on his own. The one saving grace now was that Leon was naked, save for his loose hanging shirt, and that would keep him in bed as long as this castle was cold. Long enough that Zero could explain something, at least.

"How could I? You—you were like this during my heat too. You smelled like… Like nothing. If I didn't _know_ , I'd think you were a beta."

"Yes, well…" Zero grimaced. Only after it seemed as though Leon truly didn't intend to bolt the minute Zero let him go, did he let him go and drop back down to the pillows. Leon settled, sitting with the sheet around his waist just away from Zero while he spoke. "It's nearly effortless these days, so it's something I'm quite used to. Living on the streets… Meeting an alpha stronger than you never ended well. And, unfortunately for you, I'm about as weak as they come. Easier to pass as a beta and live than get into some pissing contest, hm?"

Leon stared a bit wide eyed at him, furrowed brows, and lips set in a hard frown.

"So, I suppose it's a bit of a defense mechanism. I truly didn't know it hurt you so badly," and gods if he didn't notice how his own fingers twitched while he stared out at Leon's hand, sitting open on his thigh. He wanted to take it. "But, regarding our positions, I never thought to drop it. Anything else seemed too," he glanced a look up, at Leon's face, "Inappropriate. Presumptuous."

That was something. Leon wasn't frowning so much anymore, just regarding Zero with raised eyebrows and a rather bored looking face. Surprise, maybe, at the very most. But more or less like he was waiting. Waiting for Zero to realize something.

"I've been an idiot," and he did realize. And Leon couldn't contain his smug little smile, the scoff that sounded more like a laugh than anything else.

"And here I was about ready to throw you out of the castle for your insolence," and Leon was _really_ smiling then, watching as Zero sat up in all his surprise. Took his hand like he'd wanted.

"You suppose then, that this is something more? Even if I am just your retainer? An alpha, sure, but," his thumb was carding over Leon's knuckles. His hands were smooth.

"I'll be honest with you. I don't really know what being a strong or a weak alpha means. So," he shrugged, like he didn't care. But he did, and Zero knew, so he kissed him with a gentle hand curled around his jaw. He cared, and despite of it, he kissed back and let Zero lay down over him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has a surprising recovery time, and Zero figures out a few things he'd rather not know. Only, there's never enough time to talk about them, because the past has come back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy an update. I'm on a roll, and here is the actual beginning of a real life plot beyond whatever I had going in the first place. Hope you enjoy
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

No matter the day's previous activities, life certainly carried on in it's cruel manner. They had been out training since the wee hours of the morning, and there was this stack of burnt out tomes growing by the second. Twice as fast as it should have, might have, if both Leon and Odin weren't magic users, and Zero was standing at the other end of their arena trying not to get his cloak fried. There must've been a reason he was so easily thwarted in up close combat, but magic, he could flirt about all day. If standing there unscathed and cloak completely fine had anything to say about it. And, Leon tossed another tome on his pile and plopped down into the grass like he hadn't been completely and perfectly ravaged the night before. Maybe, because he twinged, and Odin was too oblivious to notice. Their one saving grace, especially because his big mouth was bound to cause problems if he did. Still. Zero sauntered over to join the two.

"You're getting better everyday, Milord," he drawled.

Leon eyed him from the side, and his bangs almost masked the glare. Almost. Zero still chuckled to himself and turned to lean against the wall. Odin joined them seconds later, his own tome dropping onto the ground with a light thud. He looked a mess, worse than the Zero and Leon combined. If not for his fancy moves and loud shouting, maybe he would've been better off, but there was always such flare and drama to his training, to his moves, that it was almost a blessing he hadn't broken his own bones at this point. Or cast a spell in the entirely wrong direction and killed someone, but that was a different story, for a different time.

"What a wonderful training round! Shall we go again, my noble friends?!" Pumping his fists into the air in some sort of victory pose. Ridiculous.

"No, I think that's quite enough," Leon answered, not looking up from his spot in the grass.

Odin hummed a pleasant little tune, "Surely, you've never turned a challenge down before, My Prince! Unless something should keep you from your sacred duty?!"

Leon glanced up, then back down, "I'm tired."

Just a simple fact, just a simple, easy piece of information, and Leon had surely made it sound so unassuming. Still, there was the smallest tint of red along his cheeks, and he was staring firmly at the ground. Again, Odin didn't catch on to the subtleties, leaving Zero to smirk to himself against the wall. Disregarding that Leon was staring directly at his stack of old, used tomes, and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything the other two were doing.

"Zero, then, my valiant partner! Perhaps you and I should spar together and leave Lord Leon to rest?!" he was already whipping another tome out from gods know were. Behind his cape must've been a magical sack just full of these books, and Zero had to raise an eyebrow at it. Eye patch firmly back in place, and he remembered fondly the frantic search to find it among the mess left in his room that morning.

"I would prefer not to. We've been training nearly all morning. Perhaps it's time for us to rest as well? Maybe take up your training with someone else for once," and he grimaced, just to drive it home.

Odin laughed, seemingly alright with the comment, "Perhaps I should! And what would you do in the mean time?"

Zero shrugged, "I can think of a few things to do, though perhaps I should make myself scarce and patrol," he eyed down at Leon, who had nothing to say about the matter.

"I wanted to study, anyway," Leon pulled himself up and brushed himself off. "I'm sure you two can figure something out to entertain yourselves. I'd like to be left alone."

"Of course, Lord Leon!" Odin bowed, deeply, with one arm wide out to the side. "Anything you could desire! I think, I too, will do some light reading this evening. We shall leave Zero to find his own entertainment this fine afternoon."

"By all means," Zero smiled with a vague gesture to the side. "I'm a big boy, Odin. I can take care of myself."

Odin folded his arms with a wide smile on his face and nodded. For whatever it was between them, they were friends, and they appreciated one another. The poking and the jabbing, it was natural, and Leon surely condoned it when he played along. Perhaps, outside of their small circle of three it looked a bit cruel, a bit over the top. But, what mattered was no hurt feelings at the end, and that Zero certainly would never have to help clean up the mess of tomes. This time was no different, even as Odin stalked away with his and Leon had left his mess where it lay. It was such a princely thing to do that Zero almost felt bad enough to pick it up. Instead, he glanced around at the empty little field. Empty, save Camilla stalking towards him.

"Lady Camilla, I'm pleased to see you, but I'm going to have to decline any _target_ practice you wish to partake in."

She laughed at him almost immediately, waving her hand just in front of her mouth to shoo away his comment, "Please, you can't always assume I'm out here to torture you, Zero. I couldn't let all that attention go to your head."

"Sure," he pushed himself off the wall. It made sense, except it didn't, because Camilla didn't have any other reason to be out here other than that she knew Zero would be. When she approached, she leaned in just close enough that Zero could hear her sniff at him. There was no doubt that Leon's scent still lingered, and the star-eyed look on Camilla's face proved it.

"I can't believe it."

"What, exactly?"

"This long after his heat? Surely the scent would've faded by now," she stood straight, tall, and patted down along Zero's cloak like she was smoothing out the wrinkles and dust. "So?"

"I'm not sure how this qualifies as your business, Lady Camilla. You'll excuse me, of course?" Zero gave her the best smile he could muster. Lady Camilla had always been something else, something ethereal and untouchable, but she was so comfortable doing the touching. Because, in every shape, station, and form, she was Zero's superior, and she certainly reveled in it—so he only smiled.

"Leon is still hanging around then?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He's always around, Lady Camilla. Unless you forgot whose retainer I am," and he smirked, knowingly, because she was trying to root information from him that he would not give so willingly. Even with her fingernails curled in his clothes.

"Now… Surely, you wouldn't want to keep secrets from his big sister, hm? Besides," the smallest little laugh, "you should see what he's been reading."

Zero followed her glance back to the pile of books Leon had left there. Tomes, not books. Tomes, because they had been training, and Leon was a mage; Zero frowned when he thought about it. Sure, Leon usually picked up after his training mess and had seemed a little eager to escape, but what did that have to do with his reading habits? Why would he have brought a book to training with them, and left it in his pile of tomes? Only when he heard Camilla laughing did he realize he was jumping to some ridiculous conclusions.

"Alright, now, you've had your fun," he pushed at her shoulders, gently, to get her to take a step back. She went willingly, and smiled, her hands on her hips now.

"I'm merely making a suggestion. It wouldn't be right of me to divulge my brother's secrets, after all… Certainly, this doesn't mean I can't push you in the right direction," she waved with her fingers and turned on her heels. She made sure to look over her shoulder and give Zero one final smug little grin before she went on her way, back inside, proud of herself for leaving him standing there looking stupider than he had previously. And he did stand there, until he knew she was gone, and then kicked over the pile of tomes in his irritation. There was just something grating about Camilla knowing so much more about Leon than, it was starting to seem, he ever would. Even after whatever breakthrough they could claim to have had the previous day, there Camilla was, still three steps ahead of him. What was left to be discovered was was she helping him along or sending him three steps back?

Standing out in the grass wasn't going to answer the question, so he let out an annoyed huff and made his way back inside. If she was trying to help him along, he'd never forgive himself for ignoring whatever cryptic message she'd been trying to send, which left only one to place to chase after. The library, where Leon himself was no doubt holed away with his stacks of books again, and even if he'd said he wanted to be left alone. It was something Zero was going to have to risk. Off he went, with wavering resolve with each new step he took, and yet somehow it hadn't completely dissipated by the time he reached his destination.

The library was pleasantly warm, with the low lighting and mountainous bookshelves. It had always been a place of little comfort, though, and it wasn't to be said that Zero didn't like to read. Because he did, as much as the next person, but it gave him headaches just as much as everything did with a missing eye. As such, he really never spent much time here, save the few late nights where he'd been up with Leon. Sitting in the large, cushioned chair in the corner and just watching him read. Watching the little quirks on his face when he found something particular interesting, or the frown when something didn't quite add up. He was intelligent, always had been, and even if he hadn't been given all of the pleasures of a royal life, Zero was sure he would've managed elsewhere. It wasn't so much that omegas weren't allowed to read, Nohr was thankfully beyond that, it was just. Difficult, in terms of access. Zero hadn't had such a readily available reading place before he'd come here either.

And, with Leon's avid love of it, Zero had at least come to appreciate the atmosphere. The way Leon looked in the low light, like he was glowing with his stupidly perfect blond hair. They'd sat together on that chair, where he was curled up now, so many times. Maybe previously it had just felt like a silly thing to do, something Leon wanted because he did, and Zero obliged because that's what retainers did. Well, he told himself that, but maybe it had been whatever was there now, bubbling up between them. Zero folded his arms and thumped his head into the wall, watching Leon read with a bit of awe in his eye, even as Leon noticed that he was there and his brow crinkled with annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm standing, Milord," Zero replied, and really didn't try to wipe the dopey looking smile off his face. Leon must have noticed it, because, even in the low light, Zero saw how his face turned just the smallest bit of red, and he turned back to his book.

"I said I wanted to be alone, or did you miss that?"

"No, I heard. Lady Camilla sent me on a run for something, and I ended up here. Funny how that works, isn't it?" he shrugged.

"Well, then. Please, get it and go. I'm busy."

"Of course, Lord Leon," but he didn't move. Didn't even breathe too far out of place, and just stayed there with his head against the wall, watching Leon browse over his book. There was a stack of books done up on the stand beside the chair, some thick and obviously tactic books, and others thin and quite small. Not books he'd ever seen around before, and especially not with Leon, because one of them was open in his hands, just right enough that he couldn't spy the title. Still, he stared, hoping that he could catch something about whatever this strange book was. What he got instead was Leon slapping it shut and glaring over his shoulder.

"Zero."

"Leon."

"I thought you had something to do? Besides just standing there? I highly doubt Camilla would've sent you here just to stare at me."

Zero chuckled, "You know how she can be, hm? A bit peculiar, as each of you are."

"Ah, I see," Leon slid out of the chair in on quick movement. He tapped his book to Zero's shoulder as he left, as a goodbye, maybe, and was gone seconds later. Zero didn't even watch him leave, because the second he heard the door close, he was moving towards the stack of books. Leon had so painfully ignore them, like he knew Zero would assume it meant it was just a pile of tomes and tactics, like usual. But, he was backed up now with Camilla's vague commentary on the situation, so he couldn't ignore the books.

He started with the top one. One he'd seen before, and Leon had no doubt combed through several times. He set it aside. The one under it was new, but similarly titled with an unbroken leather binding. Unread, but. Still, boring and typical. He set it aside. He went through books three and four before he finally stumbled upon a thin, light colored book with a fancy golden script etched into the front. _Kindling_. That was a name, sure. Not one he'd ever heard before, and certainly nothing he'd ever seen in the library before. Curiosity got the better of him. Plopping down into the chair, he opened the book to the first page. Fifteen minutes later, he was two chapters down and starting on the third chapter. Just, reading, what appeared to be, a love story. A foot soldier, stationed in a small village called Holbeck. Witnessing, for the first time, what life outside the city was like, and had met this lovely little peasant girl. By the end of the first chapter, Zero knew exactly what it would be about—he was an alpha, she was an omega.

So, after chapter three, he flipped blindly through the pages until he hit chapter ten. Immediately, the story had turned near pornographic, and Zero could only imagine what kind of building he'd skipped through, with how ridiculously over the topic romantic it was portrayed to be. A few more pages, and a stray piece of parchment fell out of the book and onto his lap. Zero eyed it for a moment, though it was completely blank and of no interest. But, it had been in the book. Had been at least placed there, he could assume, so he read over the page it had been marking. Grimaced when he read the passage where this foot soldier—who's name he'd never actually bothered to learn—bonded with this omegan girl. The language was so flowery and pretty and wonderful, Zero almost believed it. Believed it enough that he closed the book and set it down and continued digging through the pile.

 _Star Set Eyes_ took a different approach, where an omegan boy desperate to find his way in the world meets and falls in love with a mercenary. By Part III, Zero was impressed to see the mercenary revealed as an alpha woman. By Part IV, he was shutting the book again when they bonded in front of a fireplace and looked longingly into each other's eyes after it was over. No heat, no talking. Just, over and done and forever.

 _Tree Swing_ at least discussed the implications of bonding, only because the main character was a Beta and bonding wasn't even an option. That one, also had a bookmark, though, and Zero was beginning a collection of them in his lap. _Heavens_ starred two females, and _Jaded Utility_ even went so far as to talk about a pack, which wasn't something commonly seen either. But each was the same. Each book he dug out of the pile had a bookmark and a wildly romantic tone. Zero piled them up on the table, the bookmarks in their own separate pile, and stood up to smooth out his clothing.

At that point, he'd been sitting there for well over an hour, and his legs protested when he immediately set into a brisk walk. But there was no time to stop and stretch out his limbs, because he was starting to sense a problem. Something that worried him. Something he was going to hope that Camilla already had known, and was just prompting Zero to figure it out for himself before something bad happened, and Zero hadn't really yet to piece it together. Leon wanting to bond sounded far fetched. They'd only just admitted the night before that they wanted something, and before that this—this whatever had only been going on for a few months. _Bonding_ was just—sure, Zero wouldn't _hate_ it, but that was instinct. That wasn't smart, wasn't even remotely a good idea. And gods he had to stop thinking about it because just _imagining_ that bite mark on Leon's neck was taking him places he didn't want to go. His hair was just short enough that without that collar—

"Lady Camilla," Zero cut _himself_ off. Intrusive thoughts about how the length of Leon's hair meant he wouldn't be able to hide the mark. Everyone would know who he belon—

"Zero? What's with that look?" she was smiling, closing her own book and setting it aside.

"What do you know about this?" he didn't even elaborate. Camilla knew. She gave him a look that said she knew, knew that he knew she knew.

"You mean those horrid romance novels?" she scoffed. "I know, but they're so popular with Omegas these days."

"Sure, of course," Zero rolled his eye, "we can sit here and lump Lord Leon in with every other omega all day, if you'd like, but there is a very real problem here, and that is most Omegas read those books for the fantasy. Leon is reading them for an entirely different reason."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" smirking, because she knew. She wasn't stupid. She was playing stupid, because it was so painfully amusing to see Zero the one uncomfortable and out of place for once.

"Please, do not make me answer that, Lady Camilla," Zero sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

She laughed and conceded rather quickly, taking on a bit more of a serious face, though there was clear amusement in her eye as she leaned over on one hand, elbow propping her up from where she sat.

"I don't actually know what he's doing, I haven't asked. If you're brave enough, though, Marx does."

Zero frowned, "Oh, that is absolutely wonderful. Should he _not_ kill me upon sight, if he knows what you're saying he knows, then surely he will run me straight out of servitude."

Camilla shrugged and went back to her book, "You really won't know until you try, so. Perhaps you should try. And, I do believe with certainty that as long as Leon has not dismissed you, Marx will do no such thing either."

So, that was something. Or absolutely nothing, as killing him outright in a fit of possessive rage at the idea of what horrid debauchery Zero could've been dragging his younger brother into didn't quite fit into the category of dismissing him from his duties. But, still. That was something. So he waved Camilla goodbye, and really tried hard not to sound sarcastic as he thanked her for her time. Even though he was, because her time had confirmed something terrible: that he would never be able to escape having the conversation with Marx he should have had the minute Marx caught him leaving Leon's bedroom not fifteen seconds after his heat was over. Give or take a few hours, but. Marx knew, that much was for sure, and Zero was certainly walking straight into his doom, and even beckoning it as he knocked on the door to Marx's chambers.

Marx answered. Normal. He was dressed up in stuffy tight clothes. Normal. And he welcomed Zero inside before he'd even asked, which was decidedly not normal, and Zero was regretting not at least bringing a knife to defend himself with. Surely, this spelled his doom, but he sat down like everything was normal and crossed his legs. Marx sat down across from him, a small table with some small plants between them and chairs facing out. It was just like that, and silent, awkward, strange with Marx sort of staring at him from across the way, a little too self-engrossed to do anything other than stare blankly at his folded hands over his knee. Because this was something he wasn't ready to do, and would never be ready to do. So, might as well just bite the knife and go for it. Less stress, less anxiety, better to die of a broken neck than to let himself bleed like this.

"You talked to Lord Leon then, hm?" Zero started, and made eye contact. For the sake of it, and watching as Marx shifted uncomfortably in his own seat.

"I did. Briefly, anyway. The topic seems to put him off," followed by a laugh that was just as uncomfortable as the shifting.

"Seems it makes you just as uncomfortable," Zero goaded, smiled, and dropped it all at once because _now_ Marx was glaring at him, and that hadn't been the plan, so he cleared his throat. "Anyway."

"What did you want to talk about? I figured it was about Leon, but why not just ask him?"

"If he wanted to talk about this with me, he would've asked already. Because he's reading these painfully romantic books, you see, all about bonding and how not to do it. I can't help but fear a little for my own," he grinned again, "package, at the thought that Leon may be thinking about that, you see?"

Marx gave a plain, boring nod, "I wouldn't fear over that. He mentioned it. Mentioned you. You're still alive."

"A pleasant series of events, I'm lead to believe."

"One that should continue. Nobody here has barred Leon from making his own decisions, you know. If it's something he wants, you two are the only one who can figure it out. You'll find no barriers here. Not with me," Marx made it a point to lean into his hand, raising an eyebrow as if he was almost shocked that Zero had thought to discuss it with him. Not as though he was happy that this step had been made, and even happier that he got to give his vague bout of approval.

"Hmm," Zero hummed as he thought it over. "This is unexpected."

Marx's laugh this time was far less uncomfortable, far more amused, "I can imagine. I was…surprised, when it happened, I'll say that. But, there are worse people, I suppose. Besides," he shifted again, but this time in order to lean closer to Zero, elbow on the table. "You'd probably be interested to know just how long he's been mulling this over. I'd like to call it _pining._ "

That, Zero was very interested in. But, as much as he wanted to listen to Marx tell him all about Leon's crush, it was probably still something better heard from Leon himself. So, he declined, gracefully like any gentleman would, and excused himself.

-

Like anything that was this important, it should have been talked about as soon as possible. To prevent any misgivings or chances for miscommunication. And, like most important things that regarded Leon, Zero didn't get around to it for a few days. Maybe it was the impending awkwardness of the conversation, or that Zero didn't trust himself to keep an impartial attitude about the whole thing. Or, maybe, that Zero wasn't ready to tell Leon that bonding could _hurt_ , and he wasn't going to find a book that told him that, because nobody wanted to encourage omegas _not_ to bond, and Zero was letting out a frustrated groan before he even realized. It took seconds more for him to realize he'd made that sound he heard, and even longer for him to catch on that Leon and Odin were staring at him.

"Does something ail you, my friend?" Odin asked first.

"Nothing," too quick, too obvious. Odin even winced.

"You don't even look good, so," suddenly, Odin was normal to voice his concern. "And you've been spacing out since we got here." Here, being just outside the castle wall. Not even a five minute walk from when Odin had pulled him so rudely from his room just earlier that morning, and told him the news. Here, in close proximity to Leon, who was done up for the first time in weeks, back in his armor. Because.

"I'm fine," he assured, this time paying mind to keep his cool when he said it. Not paying mind to keep his lingering gaze away from Leon, who was inspecting what appeared to be an arrow with a starred tip.

"Good, we'll need you in top form," Leon met his gaze for a moment and Zero couldn't help but scoff. Back to business immediately, and Leon was marching over to hold the arrow out to him. The star tip, like any other arrowhead except it was worse in every single way. An arrow wound could mean some serious damage, but this one tended to mean death, and Zero had seem them before. He grimaced and handed it back far too fast for him to brush that off, especially when Odin raised an eyebrow and took the arrow for himself. He'd never seen it before, and Zero was certainly going to have to explain it.

"It's an arrow," Odin said. Intelligently. Then glanced at Zero like he had six eyes and a set of horns before looking back at the arrow. "Why do you hate the arrow?"

Zero snorted, "I don't hate the arrow. It's a fine, dangerous arrow. I hate where it comes from."

"We haven't had bandits attack the castle in ages," Leon cut in, "why would they come back?"

"Perhaps some nosy servants have been gossiping," Zero sneered. Leon paled, noticeably, while Odin made an inquisitive head tilt. He had his moments, certainly, and could always perform well on the battlefield, but there was something about this unspoken thing between Zero and Leon that he could not pick up on to save his life. Hopefully, they wouldn't need to be saving his life anytime soon with this information, because that would require a miracle.

"I do believe I'm missing something here! Surely, this mystery would be too big to crack without the help of Odin Dark!" back to his antics, and Zero sighed as he plucked the arrow out of his grasp. Twirling it. Watching the light catch.

"Bandits, Odin. Haven't you been listening?" Zero's smile was just as sharp.

"Yes, bandits. But the way you look so forlorn of it! And the glances, oh the _glances,_ as though you and Lord Leon know something I do not! Surely, you intend to share?" Odin might as well have had his hands clasped together and knees on the ground.

"Who discovered this scene, anyway?" Zero turned back to Leon, ignoring the disgruntled and offended gasp that Odin let out. He turned his back to Odin in the process, watching as Leon walked about the scene. There was one soldier lying dead in the grass, bloodied, but nothing fanciful. Nothing that said this arrow had been anything but laid conspicuously on the ground for them to stumble upon.

"A maid. I'm told she was in hysterics," Leon knelt down to inspect the soldier. Roll him onto his back so that they might look at who it was, if it mattered. "Marx recognized the arrow too, figured it was something we started, so we should finish it."

"Just _what_ are you two talking about?" Odin was begging, for real this time, and was grasping at Zero's shoulders from behind him and doing everything but shaking. Zero ignored him in turn for just. Staring. At the arrow.

Nobody answered Odin. Nobody even spoke, and that had Zero looking away from the arrow for a moment. Because, he had just assumed that Leon was going to finish his explanation. He'd only been dragged from bed not half an hour prior to come out here and inspect, and had no idea what was going on. If he hadn't recognized everything so painfully, he'd have been just as confused as Odin. So, rightfully, because Leon always saw it so fit to be up at the crack of dawn, it was his job to explain. But, he wasn't. He was just kneeling there over a dead body and his shoulders were shaking. Wait.

"Lord Leon?" Zero shoved the arrow into Odin's hands and all but dashed to Leon and dropped down to his side. "Leon? Leon—"

There would be no telling who the soldier was, not without checking which of the hundreds of soldiers who patrolled the castle were missing. Not with the way his face was cut, not with the way his eye had been gouged out, carved out. Gone. The soldiers eye was missing, and Zero had never even remembered feeling phantom pains on the right side of his face, but suddenly it was like lightning crackling under his skin; all he could do was grimace. This should have been where Odin popped back up with his loud voice and demanded to know what was happening, why Zero was suddenly grasping at the pauldron on Leon's shoulder like his life depended on it, why Leon was reacting in a way neither of them had ever seen before, had never expected he would. Had never prepared for.

Instead, he was standing there, grasping the arrow with both hands and a sour, serious expression on his face. Winding his hands tighter until his knuckles were white, just watching. Because some things didn't need to be explained. Details could come later, at any time. Weren't necessary for him to see the hurt, to know that this was something that only silence could respect, until they were finished. Until they were ready. So he waited, and tried to keep to himself. And without anything so over the top, so incredible, to distract himself with. He could feel the prickling of whatever it was before him seeping out. There were times it was hard not to think.

Easier to think when Zero was pulling himself back to his feet and all but dragging Leon with him. Then, Odin could see the soldier too. Could see the marring across his skin and the drying blood, swollen eye socket. He kept his disgust to himself, and kept his eyes, after one glance, on Zero, who was now holding Leon by both his shoulders at arms length. Odin couldn't rightly tell what it was for, the holding. If Leon needed it. If Zero did, to keep himself grounded, because the twitching in his face was obvious. Less like he was disgusted and more like he was trying to keep himself under control, because it was something personal. Men's eyes didn't just simply pop out, so it meant something. Whatever it meant.

"We should get inside," Zero bit out. Distracted, by something. Still, that drained color look to his face and like he was staring at something far beyond the scene they were in. He was cursing himself, because now wasn't the time to be getting worked up about something as stupid as bonding when it was clear they could very well be in danger. "We need to talk."

Leon's eyes darted up to his immediately, because that was serious and entirely misplaced. Entirely out of the blue, off the topic, because there was nothing to talk about. They needed to plan, to act, to do something before the bandits returned and did more damage than leave some terribly cryptic message that they were _going_ to have to explain to Odin at some point. Preferably before the bandits returned and did whatever damage they had planned. And here Zero was, wanting to talk, about something. Leon glanced over to Odin instead, who was looking a little red and a lot confused. They were going to have to explain this too, if the three of them wanted to continue to work together.

"Perhaps Zero is right? Out in the open doesn't seem the best scene for a talk! However serious, come now," and he was stepping forward. One step, and pray if his legs had been even an inch longer and his stride any wider he would've walked right into the path of another arrow, which came ripping through the air right before his nose. It was like slow motion, watching it. The arrow, with it's light catching star tip, break through the space between them and hit the wall with a loud _ting!_ Then, drop to the ground, to the grass, as innocently as possible. Nobody was hurt. No reason to be alarmed, no reason to move.

Except their was. Zero didn't wear armor and another arrow was flying right towards them, from over top the hill beyond where they could see. But the arrow. Leon could see that, and time hit it's stride again just in time for Leon to push Zero out of the way, behind him, and the arrow to bounce useless off his armor. Then, nothing. Leon was breathing hard for no reason, and there were just two, stupid arrows lying on the ground. Odin was staring, Zero was trying desperately not to rip holes into his own palms with his fingernails, and there was nothing.

"We should proooobably get inside now," Odin suggested, voice cracking midway through. He almost wished Zero had made fun of him. Made him think that things were okay and that nothing really was nothing. That the arrows were imaginary, and his senses weren't going absolutely wild blaring danger! Danger! Get inside before _somebody_ gets hurt. Get help. Backup. Maybe even Leon's horse, at that point, would've been better than standing their stupidly, which is what they were doing.

Zero seemed absolutely frozen by something, and Leon was reacting poorly to it. Odin was watching it happen. And if he continued to watch, he knew, somebody was going to get hurt. This was something they'd have to talk about later, because whatever it was that Zero wanted to talk about was now the reason he and Leon were acting like this—Odin knew that much, he wasn't stupid. Had maybe purposefully tried to ignore the way that they'd been acting, because it was easier if they thought nobody knew, and then nobody had to have a talk. Because talks were uncomfortable, and Odin wasn't ready for it either. But now. Now it was just dangerous, and they were lucky Leon had had half a mind to wear his armor on this excursion, and that two of the three of them had depth perception.

But. Nobody moved, not when Odin made his suggestion, and not when the moment of silence after it.

"Lord Leon. Zero," he tried again.

Leon nodded, dumbly, and reached behind him to blindly grasp for Zero's hand. He got his wrist, close enough, because Zero's fist was still curled up tight, and Odin swore he saw droplets of blood between his squeezing fingers. Still, nobody was moving. Another arrow had not come, but if they stood there any longer, Odin feared a swarm of arrows would be there instead. To kill them, and backup wasn't coming. Whatever it was, it had Zero frozen completely. Fear, or so Odin didn't hope that's what it was, because Zero afraid was something he had never hoped to see. Never wanted to see, and it put him at the forefront where all he could remember was the missions Leon had sent him on when he first arrived. To get rid of him. To prove his worth. To ready him for a moment like now, when he heard the shot before they saw it. When nobody moved but him, suddenly throwing up a barrier between them and the onslaught of arrows they knew was coming.

"Snap out of it!" Odin shouted.

Leon moved first, whirling around to grab Zero by his shoulders and shake him. Odin couldn't hear what he was shouting, not with his heartbeat in his ears and his chest thumping along in time. He was too focused, too busy watching the first drop over the hill—a man he'd never seen with a quiver full of arrows on his back. Leon was still shouting, breathlessly, and Odin was dropping he barrier to fling another spell. When an arrow flew passed his face, practiced percussion, he knew Zero was back. At least, for a moment.

"Keep them as far away as possible," Zero hissed, ducking around behind Odin. "They get close and we're screwed—there's no telling if anyone in the castle has figured out what's happening. We may be on our own."

"Right! Place your trust in me, and we will find victory!" Odin plastered the widest smirk on his face that he could manage. Hide the fear. Hide the anxiousness. Hide the tremble in his fingers as his tome flipped wildly about pages with magic.

"Yeah, just keep that positive attitude," Leon was rolling his eyes, and thanking whatever thought he'd had in that morning to bring Brynhildr with him instead of just some old tome.

Whoever that man was, he was not alone. Odin hoped that at least one of them was a mage, someone who had mastered the art of illusion, because any other circumstance meant that the people following this man were real—and there were many of them. Too many to count, any attempt to try would've been disastrous. Thinking would've been disastrous. He had one job, one purpose, and right now that was protecting Leon. The castle. Right to throwing spells. If there was one thing that they had down, practiced right down to the footsteps, was keep the enemy away and don't stray. Maybe Leon could take a hit or two with a knife, but Odin didn't wear armor. Zero didn't wear armor. Didn't fit their purpose, didn't fit what they were good at. If they got too far apart, let the enemy get too close. Odin didn't want to think about that, so he didn't, and filled the air with the biggest spells he could manage.

Every duck and every roll was just another opening, another place where Zero could fling arrows past him. Inhuman speeds. Three, four arrows at a time if he could manage. Then there was Leon, there with spells of darkness meant to kill. Without his horse, he was less mobile, but no less powerful. But none of it mattered if they couldn't push forward. Zero would run out of arrows, and there was no use having someone to stand around looking pretty in a battle. Not with the forces pushing closer. The first one that broke through Odin's barrage of flames was shot, three arrows right the chest, and fell back with a thud. The second one met a similar fate, and the third one learned well enough to dodge. One arrow hit her shoulder, but she still kept coming. Knife, brandished, on quick feet.

Leon finished her off, but she had done all she needed to do. Because there were two more people in her place, one who managed against all odds to worm his way between Odin and Zero. Zero stepped back—too close. He was too close, and arrows didn't work this close. So he stepped back, stepped back and drew back his bow like a threat with one measly arrow and hips angled away so this man couldn't see how low his supply was. They hadn't come prepared for a battle. It was becoming more and more painfully obvious, and this man was keeping close. Every step Zero took was one step away from Odin, from Leon. Not that he couldn't trust them to take care of themselves, because they could, but this wasn't working the way it should have. Zero took another step back and finally released his draw. The man went down. Zero was farther back than he'd realized, blinked once, twice, and back in action a second later. One arrow, another one down. Two arrows, down. Three, and Odin was shooting him a tired smile for the assist.

But there were more coming. Zero reached back once more, to grab an arrow. Met with nothing, and he yanked his hand back almost horrified that he'd let that happen. Sloppy, it was sloppy, and there were four people dead in front of him like pin cushions. If he could just make the distance, if he could do anything. But the wind was suddenly knocked out of him with a hand around his neck, and he was being sent to the ground. It was _that_ man, the one who started it. Everything, with his hand clutching Zero's neck with nothing less than the intent to kill. Zero was immediately clawing at his arm, his hand, bow forgotten on the ground, to try and free himself. Find air.

But, here was nothing, and the man had him entirely pinned to the ground. Looming over Zero and pressing his fingers in tighter Nothing, not even the dizzy feeling warping up in Zero's head would've kept him from realizing. Recognizing the man. Older, now, scarred and burned along his neck from those years ago. But it was the same man. The same man who had _left_ him here, years ago, as a scapegoat. To die. And gods, had Zero wanted to die.

"Tell me," the man hissed, a poisonous little smile on his face, "what's the little jewel of Krakenburg taste like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems lost, hopeless, even. Zero remembers why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister was threatening me with vague bodily harm and generation Z memes if I didn't update, so here I am. Updating. This chapter is a little dramatic, a little extra. Just enough that I think it's good. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Every kudos is another minute longer my sister will spare my life

Zero needed one look over the man's shoulder for his fight to come back, for him to start kicking, growling. There were more people coming, swarming almost. And there was no way Odin and Leon would be able to take care of them alone. Even if Zero was at a loss for a weapon, he could still _get help_ , if that's all he was worth. But to even do that, he needed to get free. At that moment, this man, this bandit, this _alpha_ was quite literally between him and his omega. And that comment, that disgustingly evil comment.

_What's the little jewel of Krakenburg taste like?_

He was here _for_ his omega—for Leon. His Leon. That was something he would just lie back and idly allow to happen, and he barred his teeth and growled. A loud, throaty guttural growl as he dug his nails into this man's arm. Tearing at his skin, pulling and digging, bucking his body in attempt to derail the hold. Air or not, it didn't matter. If he couldn't get up—he couldn't help. And the man fought back, his nails were more like claws when they gripped into the skin of Zero's neck, but he needed his second hand now, wrapping it just above the first. Leaning over to press more weight. Growling. Making a mistake as Zero let go of his arm and went to claw for his face instead. He howled, and there was blood now, but Zero surged up in the moment of pain. Finally, shaking free of those hands, but it was like his body had forgotten he'd been without air as he went into attack mode.

They rolled, struggling and landed with Zero on top and landing a hard, open palmed slap to his face to claw and scrape. There was blood. From his cheek, dripping from his lips, and he wasn't even fazed. He retaliated, snarling and fully intending to bite, now, jaw dropped open as he grabbed Zero by the shoulders. It was a mess after that of flying fists and claws. Zero was still trying to catch his breath even as he retaliated, when this man's knee hit him right in the stomach. He doubled over, giving the man the opening he needed to get off the ground. To stand and grab Zero by his cloak and haul him off the ground.

"You always were _useless_ ," the man snarled, but Zero still had it in him to dodge when the punch came flying at his face. This is why he didn't _do_ hand-to-hand combat. In any way, shape, or form, because it was different. The footwork, where you needed to look and see and sense, it was all different, and he couldn't land a hit any better than this bandit. Except, the bandit could hit back faster. Better. Knew exactly where to go, where to throw his punches, when to kick. Zero was bleeding from the mouth and was more than certain he'd broken something.

But in the mean time, the fight had only taken him farther away. More room for cretin after cretin to close in around Odin and Leon. Maybe, _maybe_ , Odin would pull something out of no where and be a master knife-fighter, if he carried a knife. But Leon didn't. Zero knew that, knew that Leon did not knife fight, and he did not fist fight. It wasn't something they taught him. Wasn't something he wanted to learn. Because he wasn't supposed to find himself back to back with Odin, breathing hard and a cut along his cheekbone. It was unfortunate, but neither one of them had time enough in the world to check on Zero. Even if they had, spell after spell, ducking and dodging around each other—there wasn't anywhere to look. Not through the smoke and the flare and the bodies all but flinging themselves forward like fodder. The closer they got, the more condensed the spells. The closer together they had to cast. The harder it was to see, the harder it was to know what was going on, and Leon was working hard to assure himself that he wasn't just throwing magic at anything that moved. Because Odin was surely moving and that could be disastrous.

"My Lord, lookout!" Odin had shouted, and Leon had only whirled around in time to be face to face with a sword. Instinct told him to throw down his tome, because it gave him two hands. A stupid decision, he should have used a spell, and he was cursing himself as he realized. But it was too late, because he was already straining, using all the strength he had to grab at this man's arms, push back. If only he hadn't thrown his tome.

"Odin!" Leon called for him. Every passing second was a second his strength was failing him, and the sword was drawing closer. Even at this speed, there wasn't anything to stop it from doing something, some kind of damage. Odin was _hesitating_ , though. Hesitating. Odin didn't hesitate, and it couldn't have been because of the proximity. Leon wasn't about to believe that Odin was afraid of killing this man because Leon might get hit in the blast. Better injured than _dead._

"Odin!" he tried again, and when he spared a glance. Odin was positively surrounded. Too close for comfort, too close to avoid hitting himself in any blast. And he was shaking, his fingers trembling as he dodged and jumped to avoid blade or axe or arrow. Whatever they were throwing at him. And Leon, here, alone, couldn't deal with one big man and a sword. Sweat was beginning to bead around his neck, forehead, dripping with every ounce of strength he was pouring into this. Shaking knees, the sword drawing closer—but Odin had finally worked up the courage.

"That's enough!"

And the resounding shock wave and fire that spread out was impressive. Swirling out with Odin as it's source and sent _everything_ flying outward. Including Leon. Leon, his attacker, and his book all out in different directions. Odin, still standing and his tome crumbling to ash in his hand. He was breathing hard, and somewhere behind him, Zero and the bandit leader were entirely unaffected by the blast. Save that he'd noticed, watched as his men were scattered and turned right around to grab Zero by the throat. Zero didn't hear the call the man made, that it was time for the games to end. Time for them to get what they came for, because apparently they really had just been playing. Every hit Zero had managed to land seemed like it had been allowed, when suddenly he was being slammed so hard into the ground the air just shot out of him.

"You always were bad at this," the man spat. One well aimed punch. That was it. Zero was out.

So the man stood and turned back to the carnage, where Odin was the only one still standing, and what remained of the man's forces had pulled back. As was the plan. As if they had returned to Castle Krakenburg without one, and it had gone so much better than he intended. Leon was still on the ground, unmoving. And Odin. Standing. Wavering. Without his tome. Bleeding, blinking, trying to keep standing, because he was oh-so protectively doing it in front of Leon. Who may, at that moment, very well be dead. They didn't know. Odin didn't know if he'd killed him. All he knew was that he was the only one left standing. And backup wasn't coming.

"This is a surprise. I don't remember _you_."

Odin scoffed, rolled his shoulders, "Well. I am Odin Dark, and you will do well not to forget me."

Just a breath. That's all there was. Odin ducked to the ground, rolling, and when he was back he had brandished a sword. The man hadn't so much moved, only laughed at his reaction. Odin, there, so clearly a mage, as if he hadn't been present for the entire battle. He plucked a knife from his belt as he began his approach. A slow, calculated saunter, with a smirk on his face as though he were already the victor.

"Please. There's something so funny about a mage with a sword. Pathetically trying to protect the little Prince. You and I both know his kind are better suited to other…stations. Why not just give it up now?"

Odin couldn't help but roll his eyes, even has he stumbled forward. It sounded easy, sure, and such a willing comment meant only that this man, for some strange reason, thought that he might sway Odin. Maybe not to his side, but at least away from Leon. Who, now, was shifting in the rubble. A futile attempt, but Odin smiled. Faced the man a little straighter and held the hilt of the sword a little tighter.

"Well, it's something my father always said," Odin started. Looked straight at this man as his face dropped, and there was a strange purple something emanating from his grasp. "Pick a god and pray!"

He dashed forward, that same purple _magic_ pushing him forward where his legs couldn't, and the same force flew threw the blade just as it made contact, and it near exploded. Odin was right behind it, swinging the sword with practiced precision. Flailing, but his steps were intended and they were fast. The man bit back just as hard, twice as hard, and with only a knife. And they went at it, dancing around each other and slashing, stabbing forward. Odin was fast. To the man's leg, his arm. Cuts, but nothing to stop him from advancing. And even with that dark energy, the man was still just faster. His blade smaller, wedged up right underneath Odin's ribs. And suddenly. It all stopped. Odin sucked in a sharp gasp. Dropped the sword. Dropped to his knees, and the man didn't even bother to yank the knife back. It'd only kill him faster, if he did, so he left it and stepped right over his body as he collapsed.

"Formidable. I'd even admire your swordsmanship if it hadn't been so rusty. Perhaps you should practice more," and the man leaned down only to grab Leon by the collar of his armor. There was a sudden screech, inhuman, that punctuated the conversation. Or, lack there of with Odin groaning on the ground. But, it was tell tale of a Wyvern screech, and the man only seemed to laugh.

"Seems they've noticed your absence. Great to meet you, Odin Dark."

He hoisted Leon up, over his shoulder, and started his brisk walk back through whatever hole he'd come through, through the walls and back into the city. Just like that. Odin watched, felt the wind of a Wyvern landing, and the man was gone. Like he'd never been there, save what wreckage he'd left behind. The dead bodies. The blood. Odin, bleeding. Zero, unmoving. Camilla walked over it all, and Odin didn't blame her when she went to Zero first. Zero looked worse. Wasn't moving, and maybe wasn't breathing. Odin couldn't tell, but Marx was pulling him off the ground a second later, and it didn't seem to matter anymore. Elise was there, too, and maybe she shouldn't have been. Maybe they should have left her inside the castle where she didn't have to see this. But, she seemed to be searching. Looking over the bodies.

"What happened out here?" Marx was demanding, and Odin winced as he was moved. The knife still clearly visible, and maybe the only thing keeping the blood from running. When he glanced over, he watched Camilla kneeling down beside Zero, with her hands hovering strangely in the air like she didn't know what to do. Like he was too broken to move. Or maybe like he was too broken to be alive, and that wasn't something Odin thought he was ready to hear. So, he looked back at Elise, who had found Brynhildr.

"Odin? What happened," Marx sounded almost angry, almost snarling at whatever conclusion he'd jumped to upon seeing the book. "Why didn't you call for help!?"

"There wasn't—wasn't time," Odin squeaked out.

"Marx?" it was Elise this time, stepping carefully back and clutching onto her staff with one hand and holding onto that tome like it was her life, against her chest. "I can't find Leon."

Odin could feel his heart clench up into his throat with the way that Marx was suddenly breathing too hard, and Elise's cheeks were pink. Camilla, frozen as she was, even jolted at the statement. But, if he thought Marx was going to do something. Rage, cry, anything. He was wrong, because that deep breath was all he did before a deep scowl set into his face.

"We have to get Odin and Zero to safety," Marx began, but Odin. Odin pushed away from him in _offense_ , and in the event, he collapsed back to the ground. But the pain that shot through him was nothing compared to what Marx had just said.

"No! You have to get Lord Leon! We're _fine_!" Odin betrayed himself when he grabbed at his stomach, wincing with the pain. That knife. Still there. He was being stupid.

"We don't know what happened, who was here, where he could be—"

"Zero isn't breathing. Elise—" Camilla sounded. Panicked. Afraid, even. Whatever she had seen, there, with Zero, had left her shaken. So out of character, unless she was telling the truth. That, on top of Leon being _gone_ , Zero was _dying_ , and they had to do something.

Elise was running over, and she still had Byrnhilder. She didn't even set it down when she dropped beside Camilla and started her magic, her healing. Fast, easy something to make sure Zero was going to live long enough to get him inside. But, Odin was being taken away before he could know what was happening. Before he could see if Elise had gotten there fast enough, and Zero, who wasn't moving—wasn't breathing—if he was going to make it. Marx was careful, at least, getting them both up onto the horse, but then they were off. Over the dead bodies, back inside. It was beginning to get hard to hear things, to see, the edges of his vision getting a little dark, a little blurry. But he could feel every step the horse took, every jostle of his body against that knife, and. Marx's hand was there, too, keeping an uncomfortable bit of pressure around it and fingers twitching.

The next thing he knew, there were people— _people—_ everywhere, around him. He was laying down, and everything hurt now that the rush of the battle was wearing off. Everything absolutely hurt, even his eyes, and for some reason the torch light was just too bright. The hue of magic, he recognized that, and voices somewhere in the distance that he chose to focus on. Aside from the strange feeling in his side, the knife was gone. He could _hear_ them.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Laslow.

" _Of course he is_. He has to be." Selena.

And they wore off into useless bickering, like always, and against all the hustle and bustle, Odin could hear them like they were right next to him. Like the three of them were walking through that old castle in the back of his mind, going on some important mission, doing some important something, and just bickering. Because they could, because it was comfortable, because it reminded Odin that things were alright, aside from absolutely everything going on. Because it felt normal. The going back and forth, and they would do their mission and come back to eat, to sit in the big mess hall and laugh with—

Odin caught himself there, a sharp inhale of breath when something particularly hurt. Reminded himself where he was. In Nohr. Castle Krakenburg. And everything was most certainly not alright. He didn't know how long it had been, how long he'd been laying in this bed, and how long these people had been desperately trying to save him. He didn't see Marx anymore, either. Maybe he had been there before, but right now, Odin just saw half darkness and was beginning to struggle. There was a hand on his chest that kept him down, and when things began to clear up, now he could _see_ Laslow, standing there, all worried and pushed up brows. The grey hair jarred him for a moment, because he still _felt_ like he was back there. Back somewhere else where things weren't so different and strange and he used magic.

"H-hey, you can't get up yet. They aren't done," Laslow's voice was soothing. Always had been.

"Where's Zero?"

"Huh?" Selena was there too, now, he noticed. The red hair was even weirder on her. Her hair had never been so bright. Not when he knew her.

"Zero? Where's Zero?!" he was trying to get up again, and this time one of the nameless healers was holding him down too. Her, and Laslow, keeping him down so they could work their magic and try to get him back into tip top shape.

"Zero's fine," Selena hissed at him, frowning. "You should worry about yourself. You were basically dead when Marx got you here."

Basically dead.

He wasn't dead.

He could've been.

 _Zero isn't breathing_.

"He was dead! I heard Camilla. I heard—" but he stopped. Selena just shook her head, and Odin was lying back down flat against the pillows. He gulped, letting his eyes close. Whatever Selena had meant by that, whatever she was not going to tell him, was something fine. Something okay. Something he didn't need to worry about, because she was right. He had almost died, and worrying about Zero wasn't going to help his condition, either of their conditions. All he could do was wait, relax, and let the healing do it's work.

He awoke sometime later, with the noise dead and all the bustle stopped. It was just the door, the squeak of old hinges opening and shutting. All it took to wake him, and he nearly jumped with it. Eyes open, ready to sit up if his entire body hadn't screamed with protest. So, he stayed laying there, realizing just now that the few blankets meant just about nothing when compared to how cold the castle could get. Still, he watched with a vigilant eye as Marx pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, dusted it off, and sat down with his legs crossed. His attire was strangely casual, strangely disheveled, and his eyes were red like he hadn't slept much. Or, at all.

"I need to know what happened," he stated. Plainly. Hadn't really even waited to see if Odin really was awake, had skipped all the formalities of saying hello. Glad you're not dead. Odin couldn't contain his scoff.

"I don't know what happened," it was the truth.

One Marx didn't care for, because he frowned immediately, and his hands seemed to clench up in his lap. Of course, he was stressed, upset even. His brother was missing, and Odin truly didn't have a clue what had taken place just outside the castle wall. He hadn't known how they'd gotten so close, over everything that stood in their way. Hadn't known why the ordeal seemed to effect Zero so deeply. Really hadn't known the familiarity of it all, or how it'd gotten so bad, so fast. How they'd lost. How Leon wasn't there. Sure, he had been there. Watched it all happen, but.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a day," Marx replied.

But, a day of dreaming made it all seem like some vivid nightmare. One he'd watched in slow motion. A day was a fretfully long time, then, all things considered. It had his heart rate picking up just enough, and there was something caught in his throat that felt a little like regret. He'd hesitated when Leon needed him, and maybe that's what had caused things to turn so sour. And, when he had acted, he'd acted out of desperation. Because he'd waited so long to do it. And maybe that's what had hurt Leon so bad. Why Leon hadn't gotten back up after the smoke and the flames cleared. Why he'd just. Laid there, limp, when that man picked him up.

"—din!"

Odin jolted, sucking in some air and looking back at Marx. He was going to age years in just this short while, because already there were worry lines in his brow, the way he looked at Odin. Stress didn't do him any justice, that was for sure, and Odin almost felt bad about it if it wasn't suddenly so hot, and he wasn't so out of breath.

"Odin, it's alright. Odin—listen to me," Marx was leaning over the bed, supporting himself on the thin mattress with one hand and using the other to hold over Odin's forehead. "I'll get the healers back in here soon, but if you can remember anything—"

"I do remember," Odin bit out, quickly, panicked. "I remember everything but. But I don't—don't get it. Don't understand—what happened, I—" he clamped his mouth shut again. Marx pulled his hand away, and Odin's flew up to cover his face. Try as he might, he could not slow his breathing. Couldn't stop the well of tears. Just, over and over, replaying the scene in his head of watching that man grab Leon. Grab him like he weighed nothing, even in all that armor, and take him. He hadn't gotten a look at Leon. Hadn't seen if he was hurt, burned, or worse. Only that he was gone, and he'd let it happen. Surely, if he had tried just a little harder, he could've gotten back up. It was _just_ a knife.

"Odin, it's alright. I should leave you to rest," and he was already standing up before he'd finished his comment. That he'd send the healers back in was left unsaid, because Odin had a fever now, and that was never a good sign.

"How's Zero?" a mere whisper.

Marx stopped at the door, uselessly grasping at the handle. Shoulders slumped, a defeated sigh. He looked over his shoulder and back at Odin.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

Odin let his eyes close. Held his breath for one moment longer before he released it in one long puff. He didn't dare ask about Leon, then, because if Marx was still asking, then they hadn't found any new information. And nobody had recklessly gone off in a desperate search for him, though that was neither here nor there. If Odin had been well enough, he would've, and he was certain Zero would've done the same. But, until he woke up, there wasn't so much they could do. Only he knew the story. Only he had the answers.

-

It was raining, because it was _always_ raining, when something had to be done. That was just the way of it, and Zero huffed as he yanked up his hood. Not that he hated the rain, rather the opposite, in fact. Simply that, it made things difficult. Made his footsteps loud and clothes heavy. Everything got a little too tedious, when it rained, but still. There was work to be done, just as always, and he was strapping his quiver to his hip. One knife, strapped onto the back of his belt, and he hooked his bow over his shoulder.

"Just how do you think this is going to go, anyway?" Zero asked. He hadn't even bothered to look, as the click of the boots was so familiar, he didn't have to.

"As we always do, according to plan."

"Ghis, that's—" Zero turned to look now, and the man had such a smirk on his face, it was hard not to believe him. Even if they didn't have a plan, and they didn't, nothing more than follow his lead, like normal. This was just like every other job they'd done. Get in, get the stuff, and get out. Except, Zero didn't know what the stuff was this time, and Ghis hasn't bothered to tell him. Hadn't even acknowledged the question the first several times Zero had inquired, and by this time, weeks later, Zero had just given up on asking.

"So? Unless you're backing out," Ghis was laughing to himself, quietly and wholly intending to mock Zero. Who, of everyone there, had the reputation of being the most worried about it. Still, he rolled his eye.

"Nah. Just wish I knew what I was doing, is all," and he looked back out. They were still waiting for one more person to join them, their only mage, and they'd be good to go.

Ghis slapped a hand onto Zero's shoulder, squeezing in the horribly uncomfortable way he always did. Because he just oozed that alpha exterior, and he made it obvious that he knew. Zero had always worked so hard to hide that he was an alpha. It'd kept him alive on the street, until he joined up with Ghis and the rest of the gang. Now, it was a habit, and no one had caught on except Ghis, who used it as a bargaining chip. Ghis was the only alpha in the band, and there was Zero. Still there, sharing a momentary glare between the two of them before Ghis dropped his hand.

"You trust me?"

Zero nodded.

"Then, there's no reason to bother yourself with the details. Get in, follow my lead, and we'll be back in time for a midnight snack. Might even get some tea or something, with the money we're gonna make."

Zero snorted. Tea, yeah. Because they couldn't afford that, and it was something the fancy rich people got to drink every afternoon. Or, so the stereotypes went. Zero never asked, and frankly, he didn't care. He was more than content to live his life like this, a gross and dirty street rat fighting for his next meal. Made things interesting. Made things fun. Things that were normal were a little harder, because it was dangerous, so there was little time for frivolities and relaxation. Little time for the finer things in life, like a warm bed or a warm body to share it with. All things not so easily forgotten, and not so easily bought with money. But, as Ghis assured. This job would pay them well enough they could eat like the king for weeks. It might have been his growling stomach, or the way he was getting more and more easily fatigued, but Zero thought he could stand to gain a few pounds, anyway.

"Right, then. After you, boss," Zero muttered. The mage joined them, and she was always so fashionably late as she was dressed, with long blonde hair and fluttering eyelashes. Estee, draped in a dark cloak with her hood pulled up and loosely held in her hair by, what Zero guessed, were pins. Because no normal hood stayed the way she had it, so unless she had mastered clothing magic while no one was looking. It was pins. And pins were a luxury, really, because Zero could do with some rope or ribbon or something to tie his hair back every once and awhile. Ghis just told him to get it cut, which wasn't an option either, but Estee. Estee got pins to keep her hood up so she could look ravishing as she did, even in the rain.

Then, there was that smell. That smell that made Zero shift and twitch his nose up in attempts to ignore it. There was only one alpha in this band because Estee was here. Estee was an omega, and she was his omega. Any other alpha meant bad news. Except Zero, who had long ago accepted he wasn't much good at territorial fights and accepted his place as a lesser alpha the moment Ghis had invited him into the band. It was easier this way, and it meant there was no blood shed. Still, he could look at Estee. There were no rules against that, and the way that her bangs fell around her face was ethereal. And, she may as well have been a sort of goddess among them, because she was their secret weapon on select missions. This mission was one such, and she was going to help them fetch their bounty. This mission was going to be harder than all the rest, because this mission was going to lead them straight to Castle Krakenburg.

"This is a famously bad idea," Zero reminded them, the whole band, for the umpteenth time. Janek scoffed at him, and Farand made some unfortunate comment that earned him a slap to the back of the head from Ghis. Ghis, who was renowned for his dreadful opinion and treatment of omegas, slapped Farand in the back of he head for calling Zero one. It was a show, and Estee was laughing, because Ghis treated her alright. Alright, as in she wasn't really wired to know the difference, because Ghis was all she'd known, and he wasn't letting her go.

"If you keep saying that, you'll bring down the whole team. C'mon," Ghis nodded forward, and off he went with Estee close behind.

Zero followed, then, with the rest of the band sparse behind them. They let walking speed alone distance them as they moved. It was still raining, and the rain alone made them louder. The cobblestone streets were wet, and puddles were notoriously noisy, so they spread out. Kept their distant, made themselves scarce as they moved through the town. As late as it was, it wasn't normal for so many people to be out, and catching the attention of any guards on their way would mean the end of their job, the end of their band, and maybe even the end of their lives. But, it was dark, and hard to notice them save the obnoxious sound of boots in the water.

They went without incident. Broke through to the interior, which wasn't hard, because there was other things which surrounded the castle that thieves and bandits wanted at. There were tunnels. Ghis knocked on a door with a mysterious little symbol carved into it, and whispered something unintelligible through the wood. Someone opened the door for them, and, after a wordless exchange of money, they were being lead to a trap door at the back of the house. Down, down they went into the damp under croft of the city, with it's putrid smell and rats. Estee took the lead, then, and with her hand made light for them. Torches were too dangerous, and too tedious in the rain.

"What do we do if this falls through, then?" Zero asked.

Ghis made this little annoyed sound in the back of his throat, "It won't fall through. Because we got the best of the best on it, and failure isn't an option." Like that made anything any different. Just choosing not to fail didn't mean that they weren't.

"This is the first plan you haven't had a contingency plan for. That's all I'm getting at," and Zero tried not to roll his eye, because that was rude, and he was already apparently on thin ice for asking so many questions.

Ghis snorted, "I've got a gut feeling is all. Trust me. Never was too hard for you before." Just the way his words twisted out of his mouth. Zero could feel his hand gripping his shoulder in that intimidating way he always did, to remind him that Ghis was the alpha here, and Zero needed to keep his mouth shut. Only, there was no hand this time, and Zero was still sweating from the memory. Mouth shut, then, and he followed along like a good subordinate. Like the rest of them, all betas. Exactly the way Ghis wanted it to be.

Only when they reached the end of the tunnel were there more words to be had. Just, not from Zero this time, because he'd learned his lesson. Ghis stopped them, stopped Estee before she could grab onto the ladder and ascend. The air was tense as Ghis breathed, collected himself, and looked over his merry little band of thieves. Almost repulsive, but Zero kept his teeth on his lips and said nothing.

"We've got an inside guy this time. A palace guard, promised to get us in. He owes me something good for a couple years back, won't be getting a single gold piece out of us. But, makes this a little risky. Anything could happen once we get inside, so play it by ear. I'll get what we coming for, your job is to get me in and get me out."

A few mumbles of affirmatives. They understood, this was another Ghis-Show and they were just appearing roles in the background. But, something seemed off. Something seemed wrong, because nobody else had brought up that this was not how they did jobs. They had plans. It was why they were still holed up in the slums instead of rotting in a jail cell, or worse, knowing the long list of crimes probably scrawled prettily somewhere in some ledger under Ghis's name. All it took was one glare from him, though, and Zero shut his thoughts off. Ghis could smell the doubt, and that was a bad sign. He had to keep himself in check until the job was over, and maybe with his share, he could find a better existence for himself. If he didn't die first, and gods, how he was hoping now that that would be the case.

Better to die on a job than be stabbed in his sleep. Ghis would do it, he knew that much.

So, they moved on after that. In quiet silence, single file through the empty streets of the inner city. The castle was large and looming right up there in front of them, and only so much more intimidating as they approached it. They were on the back end, at what seemed to be the pit of the castle where it looked more like rock than building. Only, there was a door, a single door which probably should have had more than one guard stationed at it. Guards who didn't open the door with a quick look around when Ghis stared, waited, then snarled at him. It was too easy. Especially if Ghis was telling the truth, that he hadn't even had to stoop to pay the man off, that somehow he just happened to be owed a favor from the right guy to let them in the back door of the castle. Nobody else seemed put off by it, not even Ghis, who had felt safe enough about the mission to bring Estee along.

"Alright," Ghis was whispering, knelt against the door while the rest of them were lined up on the wall. Estee was across from them, ducking down with her hands folded up in front of her mouth. "Est comes with me. Zero, you take Janek and head to through the east wing. The rest of you, to the north. Our treasure's waiting on the west, and I'll need a quiet venue to take care of it."

As if that wasn't enough, Zero saw him finger at a small vile strapped to his hip with his knives. A vile of some type of dark, ominous looking liquid, which usually wasn't required when stealing jewels. He didn't mention it, though, because the implications were more than he wanted to believe. That Ghis was here to deal in _people_. Because they didn't do that.

"If we need backup, Est will send the call. Keep your ears out, you'll hear it. Follow it. We can't screw this up, fellas."

They all nodded, and they broke out into their groups just like that. Zero took point, Janek close behind him. They kept low against the wall, and in the poor lighting, there was plenty of shadow. There was no goal in mind here, just the vague direction Ghis had given them, that he didn't need any interruptions. Nothing made it sound any better, and it was leaving an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. No use in stopping now. All he could hope for was that nobody had to die, not for whatever scheme was cooking here beneath the surface. They continued. Zero gestured across the hall with his fingers, and Janek ducked across. There were footsteps. Soldiers, when their shadows came into view. Definitely, when they rounded the corner, just a pleasant and quiet conversation between them. The moment they passed, Zero and Janek struck in tandem, each to the guard closest. Down, without incident, and still breathing when they sneaked away.

At the end of the hallway, just where the corridor twisted and they could sit out of site, they stopped. Each squatted across from each other, with one eye on each side of the way. Just watching, as they were told, and hoping nobody came by to see the fallen guards. It was heavy, sitting there, and watching. Made things difficult, nerve wracking and frightening. Zero was clutching at his bow, picking at the grip and just wondering. Wondering how it had come to this.

"Did he tell you anything?" Zero asked.

Janek just shook his head.

Zero hummed, looked back down the hallway. He wrung his hands around his bow, knuckles white. Sweat beading around his forehead—under his eye patch; it was itchy.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Janek asked. And, he was being a little dramatic. A little unnecessarily over the top with his nervousness about the situation, but they were in Castle Krakenburg. No plan, no idea of what they were here for. All they had were orders to keep people away.

"The whole thing is too vague. He always tells us what we're doing," Zero replied, and he kept his voice steady as he could.

"Yeah, sure. Trust him though, don't you? I do. Won't do us wrong—never has before," Janek shrugged.

Zero sighed. There was a first time for everything.

It felt like hours, that they sat there, and nothing was happening. Surrounded by darkness, the heaviness around them. Zero was wrapped up in his thoughts, so much that he moved before he heard the sound. A sound specially crafted, a warning spell that Estee had made, that only they could hear. Something more like a shock wave, one which pulled them both to their feet. Before Zero had even realized what he was doing, but they were dashing back the way they came at unimaginable speed. No hesitation, no time to think, the minute Zero rounded the corner he was drawing back his bow and shooting. Janek was right behind him, and only after he had dashed right into the fight did it really dawn on them what was happening.

There he was, standing in the middle of the hallway with soldiers on either side of him. All blond hair and burnt eyes, armored like he had been prepared for this encounter, and a tome in his hand. Suddenly, it all made sense. Leon. Prince Leon, to be more exact, and how famous he was among the street rats. An omega, in the royal family. As beautiful as he was rare, and as rare as he was dangerous. Standing there, magic brimming up at his fingertips. He was _angry,_ and the spells started flying seconds later. There were soldiers amidst the chaos, and Zero tried to keep his distance. He only had so many arrows, and each one had to count. Only they weren't, because each place where his arrow went, there seemed to be magic to stop it. One glance told him that Ghis hadn't been expecting this either, because he hadn't come prepared. He only had a knife in his pocket and that stupid little vial of dark liquid. And still, he was firmly facing a soldier with a lance, who each step was pushing him back and back and back.

Estee was in the middle of it too, flinging back her own magic. But she was no match, not for Leon. Who, for his status, seemed to have been trained impeccably in the art. The fighting all but seemed to stop when the magic stopped, because there was no one left to throw it at him. His own spell at landed a direct hit, and Estee hit the ground before anyone had noticed, and laid there unmoving among the soldiers who had already fallen. Zero tried, sure, to attack. But his arrows flung uselessly off of Leon's armor, and he had gone deaf to the sounds of his companions. Maybe, somewhere, he saw someone dead. Someone he didn't know as well, so maybe it didn't matter. But Estee. He knew Estee, and she had cared for them all, when she could have. Brought them food when she had it, told them stories that she'd picked up along the way. And had those sad little fluttering eyes when she looked off into the campfire at night. And there she was.

Zero didn't even hear Ghis scream, because he was too busy fighting his own rising anger. The need to avenge, to protect, to do anything. He shot, arrow after arrow until he reached behind him for one more, and there was none. He looked, then, too. Behind him. And there was no one. Whatever he had left plummeted, with the rest of him, just as a blast of darkness hit him. He hit the floor hard, wheezing. But he didn't get back up, after that. Just stared from where his head had hit the ground, at Estee. Her eyes were still wide open, with fear, and her face was pale. Then, there was the clanking sound of armored boots approaching. Not even that cold sound would've made him move, but still, he smiled.

They were gone. Ghis, Janek, Farand. The others. Gone. Without a trace. And Estee was dead. He hadn't even noticed, hadn't even realized—too caught up in that sudden flash of anger. Wherever it had come from, and daresay it be for pity, for something, for Estee. They had always been trained to disappear just as fast as they had come. And so they did, the minute there was opposition. Estee wouldn't get her burial.

"That was surely something," Leon was speaking, now looking directly down at Zero from where he stood. And oh, how ironic it was, that Zero be the one laid out flat on the stones with an omega above him.

"Just kill me," Zero replied in kind. With earnest. Leon raised an eyebrow, but didn't move, save the wave of a hand when a soldier attempted a step forward. Zero heard the step, never felt the blow. He just scoffed.

"It's clear there's no more use for me here," and he turned just slightly to look up at Leon. "Just kill me and be done with it. There's no use for a trial, you've caught us red handed."

Leon took his time, glancing from Zero's toes back to his eye, regarding him with curiosity, "They left before you realized. You certainly kept your spirit." It might have sounded like a compliment, if it didn't sound so much like mockery. Made it all the more humiliating. Zero didn't even respond, just let his head fall back down to the side. Estee.

Next thing he knew, Leon was hauling him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero wakes up, and with bad memories comes even worse ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh another update. I'm away on vacation right now but I'm going to try and remember to update every four days or so. We're almost at the end! Thanks so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos, life blood right there. This will be my first story to get over 1,000 hits and I'm so excited.

Zero all but launched himself off his bed when he woke up. In a fright, in a fitful attack of panic, of grief, of _something_ , but his legs gave out before they even hit the ground, so he did. Crumbled in a heap on the floor for only a moment before there were hands grabbing at him, which only proved to make it worse. His heart was pounding at the confines of his skull, and there was constricting. Around his neck, his body, and he tried to claw at it, breath catching up in his throat as he continued to try, fail, try again to find air. There was a shout, somewhere in the background that he couldn't hear, didn't hear, and those hands were back and struggling with him. Grabbing at his wrists, trying to keep him from ripping the bandages. A voice, trying to get him to calm down. But he couldn't— _couldn't_. That dream, no, nightmare. Again, after all these years, and he would never, ever, forget that haunting look on Estee's face—

"Zero!" he was slapped. Slapped, and hit the floor. He could hear the shocked gasp of whatever healer had been there, who was apparently just as shocked and offended as Zero was. But, he recognized that voice, and he couldn't have expected anything less from her. Because it worked, even if there was a glaring red pain shooting up and around his face. It was enough to shock him out of his shock, and Estee's face vanished. Back to the past where it should have stayed.

"Pleasant to see you too," he grunted, a pain in his abdomen making the talking strained, "Lady Camilla."

When he looked at her though, the horror stricken across her face was almost more painful than his wounds, because she looked absolutely petrified. Marx was there too, and whatever Zero had just done had even left him shaken, though it seemed more like a blurry tale, to him, as he slouched there on the floor. The only healer, he looked and saw him, didn't look hurt. So, it wasn't that. Maybe it had just been the display, the panicked clawing, or something. Zero's brow furrowed for as long as he could make it, before the pain overwhelmed him again. He felt hot, tired, cold. Everything and nothing all at the same time.

"You were screaming," Camilla finally replied.

"Ah," an expression of pain, a dumbfounded acceptance that, of course, he'd been screaming. There was no real way to know. But, Zero's mind was a little fogged and he definitely had a headache.

This time, when the healer grabbed him, he let himself be pulled off the ground and all but manhandled back into bed. He couldn't contain his groaning, because the pain was absolutely excruciating, and, if he hadn't known better, he might have thought they hadn't even attempted to heal him at all. But, there had been a healer in his room when he woke up, who looked tired and worn. And for what other reason would the poor man be stationed to sit and watch Zero's fretful sleep, if not to continue working on him. Because. He hadn't woken up, until that point, and he dared not ask how long he'd been out of it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell us," Marx folded his arms. Didn't take a seat in the chair that Zero noticed had been moved, but Camilla perched herself right on the edge of his bed.

Zero scoffed, regretted it immediately, and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Both Marx and Camilla visibly reacted to his pain, and he was beginning to hope he never saw what happened to him. It must've been bad. Must have still been bad, especially of Marx and Camilla were involving themselves personally. Which. They wouldn't be doing if Zero had only gotten his ass absolutely kicked during a bandit fight outside the castle wall. Because, why would they? He was just a retainer, not even their retainer. If it had been Peiri or Belka—Laslow or Selena, maybe, but. He was Leon's responsibility. And, after a frantic look around the room and a very, _very_ , disturbed grunt from Camilla, he realized that Leon was absent.

"Is Leon hurt?"

There was that grunt again. Marx shifted his weight from one foot to the other, cast his eyes down so he didn't have to look Zero in his when his mouth opened.

"He's gone."

Zero's heart stopped.

"That's why we need you to tell us what happened. Odin didn't know."

Odin. Okay. Odin was fine, alive, talking. Not knowing anything useful or helpful, but that was normal and comfortable and an absolute relief. Because Odin was fine. And Zero, well. He was alive, which was a start.

Zero shook his head, though. What did they want him to tell them? That he knew where Leon was? That he'd seen what had happened? Because he hadn't. That man—that man had punched him square in the nose and knocked him right out. Finished him off without so much as a blink out of place; it had been that easy. He hadn't stood a chance, and that wasn't even the worst slap of humiliation. No, it had to get worse. Because Zero was just so absolutely terrible at his job, that after one, _one_ , punch. He was gone, and Leon was gone too. Zero felt numb.

"Zero?"

"I knew him," he started, without prompting. Dead silence followed, uncomfortable stares—accusatory—from both the royal siblings. Even the Healer was looking sideways from where he was cleaning out some bloody bandages across the room. "I'm sure Lord Leon shared the unfortunate events of my acquisition."

"Sure," Camilla shrugged. "You were with a group of bandits. They left, and Leon didn't give into your sniveling."

Another pained scoff, because that was certainly a way to tell the story. A dumbed down, terribly arrogant explanation, but it was the only side of the story Leon had ever seen, had ever heard. Zero had never told him what happened—Leon had never asked. Their relationship was strained for that first year. Zero had spent half of it depressed, maybe even suicidal. His family had left him, and his lot in life was to serve an omega with a rather rude manner of speech and really nice eyelashes. The irony. After that, though. He still had never found the courage to tell Leon, even after the friendship and the trust and the heat.

"Something like that," was what he decided to say, because they didn't need to know either. If Leon didn't. "But. Him. I knew him. Picked me up off the street when I was kid."

Gave him a home. A family. A warm place to sleep and food when they could scrounge it up, but. Home. The alpha thing had never been a problem, so they were friends. Allies, and they sat around the fire and laughed with everyone else on the good nights. Nothing much to be said for the bad nights, because they had a lot of them, but they stuck together just like always. Until that fateful night, and it was all ripped away just like that.

"Lead the mission here. I don't know why we came that first time, just that it had something to do with Lord Leon. You saw how well that worked."

"I was told that some of the bandits had been killed," Marx intercepted. "Leon seemed sure that the leader had been among them."

"I don't remember confirming that," and he glared, just slightly. The room was tense enough without them trying to question the story. Marx quit, and gestured that Zero should continue.

"Ghislain. His name. We all called him Ghis. An alpha with bad opinions and a bad attitude. Guess he came back to finish the job."

"And this time," Camilla started.

"This time, he got Leon," Zero finished. Plainly, because that numb, broken feeling was still swimming around in his chest.

"You're lucky you're not dead," Camilla cut the silence again seconds later, and her words felt like poison. Like she was somehow angry at him for dying. Almost. But, he didn't feel so lucky, because it hurt. The two of them could play strong and big all they wanted, but Zero still had that alpha sense of smell. This situation, this circumstance, had absolutely destroyed them. Certainly, it was that guilt that if they had been a minute faster, a minute smarter, maybe Leon would still be here. That heaviness meant that they'd not figured anything out. Zero couldn't let that stop them, and he was trying again to get out of bed.

"You are absolutely—!" Camilla stopped him, like she was going to slap him again and start screaming at him, but she just glared at him with wide eyes and a growl on her lips.

"We have to get Leon."

"We don't even know where he is," Marx argued, but he had not moved from his spot.

"How long has it been?" Zero had to ask now. Had to know, because this was dangerous. Surely, they knew the implications of an alpha bandit after an omega. But, they didn't, because they didn't know that Estee was dead.

"Couple days," Marx bit out, because it was painful to admit how long it had been. "We were hoping you could provide some light on the situation, but you didn't," he stopped to breathe, "didn't even see him _take_ Leon."

"But I _know_ him. I know him—I know where he could be, his tricks, his—!" he stopped when a sudden surge of pain shot through his side. Doubled forward in pain, gripping with his nails, and shooing off the Healer when he came over.

"You're useless out there if you can't even shout properly," Marx. Diplomatic as always. But, there it was again, that word. Useless. Useless in battle. He had never had a hope of defeating Ghislain in hand to hand combat. Useless as a retainer. He couldn't even protect Leon.

Zero slumped back against the pillows. Useless and defeated.

"Why don't you just…tell us?" Camilla offered, slowly. Trying to be kind but Zero could sense the hostility, that she knew this was Zero's way of trying to make up for what he'd done. But, they were more objective. They didn't have Zero's baggage. He didn't have to be a hero. Except.

"It's not like there were street names and numbers on the door," he snarled. Because there weren't, and the only thing he had to go on was a vague memory in the back of his mind, and he couldn't share that, even if he wanted. It may not have even been correct. "And, no offense to the high crown," they both wore crowns, it was funny, "but you both would stick out like a sore thumb down there."

Marx straightened, and Camilla leaned back in her mild offense. Everyone knew the royal siblings, it was impossible not to. They all had such a presence about them, and with the stories of the violence that had taken place within the castle. Well. Sometimes it was more of a myth and legend deal than actually knowing who they were. But, they were recognizable, and their idea was probably born out of the same desperation that Zero had. To get Leon back. If they even could. If the worst hadn't happened yet, and that made Zero cringe.

They left wordlessly moments later. There was nothing left to say, nothing to do. And no real time to wait for Zero to recover, but nothing they could do without him. Just an uncomfortable limbo, even if the entire guard force was already out searching for Leon. If anything had any merit to it, Leon would not be found. Ghislain had snuck into the castle once, and he'd gotten that close again. He walked right out of there with the youngest prince on his shoulder; nobody had done anything. Nobody had even seen it happen. That didn't happen if someone wanted to be found. If he could disappear just like that, so close to the castle, out in the city? He was gone. Gone, and he'd taken Leon with him. When Zero rolled over, he could still feel that numb sting at his heart, coupled with the stabbing pain at all angles of his body. His head, absolutely swirling, and he just closed is eye to will it away. He still had his patch on.

"Hey," he pushed himself up just enough to see the Healer, working absentmindedly in the corner. He looked, stared.

"Yes?"

"How much of that healing will get me out of his bed?"

The man look absolutely appalled, "Your wounds were grave, I—" gulped, swallowed, looked back at what was he doing. "Are you planning something daring?"

"Someone has to get Lord Leon. Might as well be me, hm?" Spoken as if it were the only obvious choice. And to him, it was.

"Will you go alone?" the Healer was whispering now, and his hands had stilled.

"Nah. Might get Odin, if. Well," he hadn't actually asked.

"Odin is doing alright. His wounds were not as grave, but he is still bed ridden. As you should be." So, he wasn't dead. Zero wasn't dare going to ask what had happened, because he didn't really want to know. Didn't want to hear how bad it was, how he'd gotten the wounds, if he'd almost died. No, that was too much on top of everything else. So, he just laid there and listened.

"As I should be?"

The Healer was walking over then, grabbing his staff along the way. He looked nervous, when he stopped at Zero's bedside, "Lord Leon is not…well, the nicest person, but."

He didn't finish, wasn't sure how to finish, and just stared at Zero long enough that he got the message and laid back flat on the bed. They didn't speak after that, just let the silence roll in, and he got to work. Healing was a slow and tedious process, it always had been. And, contrary to popular believe, it was not instantaneous. Sure, it could heal the little scrapes and cuts and bruises almost on command, but Zero had almost died. Healing didn't bring back the dead so well, unless they called it necromancy. So for the two days, he had no idea how many healers had been in and out of his room, trying to keep him from slipping that final step. Now, it was just the one, and he was humming a tune along quietly as he worked. To drown out the groans Zero was letting out, because even for all he'd been through, he still _hated_ the healing process. And it took hours.

But, eventually. Zero finally felt himself relax, and he was tired. He heard the Healer hit the ground before he'd even opened his eyes again, heard him breathing with strain. The man had worked hard, for the time, and probably deserved more of a thanks than what Zero could offer, which was his words and condolences that they'd been there for so long.

"You're not fixed," the Healer warned him, "So, when you get back…"

Zero nodded, "Thanks."

The Healer looked up at him, then around the room like there could possibly be someone there, and back at Zero, "Is it true? About you and the prince?"

Zero raised an eyebrow as he sat up. There was still that heavy twinge of pain, but he could move. And, when he swung his legs out of bed, they did not protest. His bare feet hit the cold stone floor, and it actually felt pleasant.

"Whatever do you mean?" smirking, just gently enough to not be threatening. The Healer looked back with a small little smile of his own.

"I heard around the servants that you spent his heat with him."

Zero snorted, "You all do so love to gossip, don't you?"

The Healer laughed then, a true genuine laugh that rocked him against the floor as he nodded vehemently, and Zero couldn't help but smile at the display. It was so nice to see someone so freshly alive within the dark halls of Krakenburg, so willing to just throw everything to the wind, and for what?

"I helped you! You have to tell me," still, laughing, and smiling so widely it was contagious. Even if Zero's smile was more of an amused grimace. And for blackmail, because he wanted to know the truth.

"Certainly, then. It's true."

The absolute squeal of laughter made Zero chuckle to himself, because something about this had made the boy so incredibly happy that Zero just felt a little strange. Maybe it was out of kindness, because he really had done him a service. Probably one that Marx would berate him over, if he was found out, and he would be. That would be enough pain for Zero to enjoy later. So, for now, he could laugh too, and watch how this little bit of information completely lit up someone else's life.

"They're going to be so jealous that I know."

"Yes, now, hurry along and tell them. I have business to attend to."

He nodded and jumped up from where he sat, completely cured of his exhaustion after his good laugh. Zero couldn't help but admire his tenacity, but paid little mind to him as he gathered his things and left. Once the door closed, Zero popped himself up off his bed and began to dress. It was just a painful and tedious process as the healing had been, because for whatever it was worth, the walking, he was still in that vague bit of pain. If he wanted to do this, he would have to do it now, and he would have to do it quickly. With, a sudden twinge in his back told him, some help. Hopefully, if all was going to follow the plan he was crafting in the back of his mind, Odin would be well enough to come with him. They'd have the element of surprise on their hands, and that would be something. Ghislain had most likely expected that he'd killed Zero, because Zero could feel it in the back of his skull. Maybe he had died. But, it didn't matter, because he was here now, and he had a prince to save.

He latched his cloak on over his shoulders, straightened the hood as he went for his bow. That, he slung over his torso, then, the quiver. Filled with arrows this time. And a knife, strapped to the back of his belt. Just like old times, just like a mission, a job, a hit off the street. Because any other way wouldn't have worked. Ghislain was a bandit. He dealt with bandits. The only way to get to him was to be a bandit. A retainer was too royal, too important, too stuck up. Low as a station as it was, it was more than a lowly street rat. It was. Structured. Routine. Predictable.

The same people they used to take out for fun on a boring night.

No, Zero couldn't be what he was. He could hear the rain pounding outside the castle already as he stalked down the halls, because it was always raining when things needed to be done. The hallways were always dark, and he stuck to the wall to find his footing. Quiet. Rounding corners after he'd peered around them, then waiting if he saw a soldier. Waiting, sneaking past them, breaking into Odin's room without thinking twice. Inside, it was dark, and thankfully there were no healers waiting around to catch him in the act. Odin, on the other hand, was apparently dead asleep and he _snored_.

"Odin!" Zero shook him awake. Odin sputtered and scrambled and almost fell on the floor, which was so much like him, Zero couldn't help but scoff. Except, he didn't, because it would've hurt more than he needed at that moment. The more he could keep from hurting himself with stupid mannerisms, the better off they'd be. This was a terrible idea.

"Wh-what are you—!?" Odin was near frantic, but he steadied himself on the blankets, gripping with his nails and sucking in heavy breath after another.

"We have to go," Zero supplied.

Odin took one look at him, done up in his clothes with his weapon and still a bandage visible around his chest through the deep v-neck cut of his shirt, "That's absolutely insane!"

"Isn't that your specialty?" he was already digging through Odin's closet to pull him out some clothes. He eyed what appeared to be a sword sitting in the back, but did not question it. Did not question Odin. Instead, threw his clothing at the foot of the bed and went to begin rooting through the chest against the wall.

"But—you, but—Zero, you," Odin was rolling out of bed, stumbling over his own feet as he did. Zero watched him, and just when Odin opened his mouth again to protest, Zero was there. Grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall. Gently, but. Hard enough that there was an audible thump, and Odin groaned.

Zero smirked, and felt that familiar bubble up in his chest at the way Odin's face twisted and turned, "Leon is out there, and whether or not you help me, I'm going to get him. Wouldn't you rather be apart of this valiant rescue mission?"

Silence. Odin grimaced.

Zero growled, "Need I remind you what _happens_ out there to poor, beat up, unbound omegas?"

Odin gulped, "I keep my Nosferatu tome at the bottom of the chest," a solemn, grim admittance, because he understood what Zero meant. And at nearly three days, they were probably already too late to stop the inevitable from happening. That wasn't to say the should give up, no, perhaps that they should fight even harder. Stop it from becoming worse, if the worst had not yet come. So.

Zero nodded and let Odin go to get himself dressed. It wasn't his usual openly inappropriate mage garb, but instead something more casual. Something with less flare, and even as he complained about it, he accepted it was better. Blended in with the common people, made him less of an obnoxiously bright target, because his casual close were not sunflower yellow. There was still one thing missing.

"You have to tell me what happened," Odin's head popped out of the collar; he pulled his shirt down and watched as Zero fumbled with the tome. They stared at each other for a moment, Odin uncomfortably trying to decide if he should change his pants while Zero had that one eye pinned on him, and Zero trying to decide if he wanted to do this. Odin decided to change his pants, and Zero straightened up and tossed the tome onto the bed.

"I knew the guy. Ghislain. Used to run with his crew back before Lord Leon picked me up."

Odin nearly fell over in his haste to respond, "You _knew_ the guy!? Is that why—is that why you were so freaked out?!"

Zero grimaced, because yes, he had been a bit frozen when he realized what was happening. His facial expression was tell enough, and Odin nodded to himself as he understood.

"Surely, there is more to the story, then?" and his eyes were wide like it was a bedtime tale.

"Of course there is. None of it matters right now, so hurry up, and let's _go_."

Odin snapped his mouth shut immediately and nodded. Maybe the story didn't really matter, even if there was curiosity pegging at the back of his skull. Zero's face, frozen in absolute terror, and the way his palm bled with the strength with which he gripped his own fists together, was still painted clearly in his mind. Something he never wanted to see again, something that had terrified him, when he saw it. It made him want to know what was so powerful it could freeze Zero like that, but. If Zero wasn't sharing. He picked up his tome, threw an old cloak over his shoulders. He could hear the rain outside as well.

They were gone after that. Odin followed perfectly in Zero's footsteps while they flitted about the castle, out the back servant door and into the rain. He had gathered on quickly that this wasn't just a stroll out to town to pick up their lost Lord, and this certainly wasn't a patrol, or a mission like Leon would send them out on. This was something different, something that a lot of weight was resting on. There was a bit of that look in Zero's eyes that said it was something serious. A look that Odin recognized, and he bit his lip as he thought more and more about it. He'd seen that look in other people. Seen this sort of irrational desperation. Sure, the situation was incredibly terrifying, because Odin _did_ know what happened to poor, beat up, unbound omegas. They were raped, sold, beaten, forcibly bonded. The idea of any of that happening to Leon made his stomach churn, and it no doubt made Zero contemplate doing something this crazy. Going out on the town, in the rain, only the two of them, telling no one, while they were both injured. It was a recipe for disaster, but it was the only way.

Still, they didn't make it not three feet out the servant's entrance before they were met by someone who probably had no business outside, no business knowing what they were doing, and no business looking so sympathetic. Elise, there, holding Brynhildr to her chest and just standing directly in their path. She looked just as tired, if not more, than Marx and Camilla had. It made Zero realize that maybe she had been doing the majority of the healing work, because the best should be on call for the worst disasters. And Zero, well.

"Lady Elise," Zero greeted, and he approached her in front of Odin. This was his idea, he'd certainly try his best to explain it away. "What are you doing out here?"

She eyed him, then looked back to Odin, who was standing there fidgeting like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not like he was actively participating in some nobly idiotic scheme.

"I thought you could use some help," and she held out Brynhildr, both hands, arms length. "When you find him," and she sniffed.

Zero reached out and took the tome. Remembered it being lighter than it felt in his hands, but it was solid, "Thank you," he said. He meant it.

She nodded once, with her whole body, then plucked something off the side of her horse. She stepped forward just far enough to press the staff into Zero's other hand, and she was trembling as she did. Like she had just given him her own and she knew it meant they weren't coming back. None of it was so dire, of course, because Zero was confident in his ability to at least run away if things got too bad for them to handle. Or, he'd make it seem that way. Nobody needed to know that he would die today, if it meant saving Lord Leon.

"I know you're not too good at it," she muttered, gulping down some lump in her throat. "But you have to. You _have to_ ," the ending dropping into a whisper. She looked like she might cry, so Zero nodded.

"Of course, Lady Elise. Now please, don't cry on my behalf."

"It's not _for_ you," she huffed then, her cheeks sticking out, and her whole face was red with unshed tears.

"Now, that is no look for a princess. We'll return with your brother. You have my word," and he made a flourish and bowed for her. Because she liked it. Not because he meant it, and not even because she trusted his promise. Because it wasn't a promise that came with a guarantee. But, still, she let herself smile.

There were no more words after that, she simply stepped to the side and let them go. Waited, watched them disappear beyond the rocks and the walls. Only then did she let her smile drop.

-

"So what _is_ the plan, exactly?!" Odin finally got a change to ask him. They were running, now, somehow. Odin was convinced Elise had done something more than just give them a staff to heal themselves, because Zero hadn't looked this ready to fight in ages. That, or maybe there was still something else going on. Which Odin was going to ignore.

"I know how they got in. We retrace their steps, hope that he's the sentimental type."

"Sentimental!?"

Zero rolled his eyes. He didn't deign a response to that, because it didn't matter. Odin would follow regardless. So, they ran like Zero's feet remembered the path. It winded and weaved with the natural structure of the land, kept them just off of roads, just outside of everything. Until they wound up at the same strange sewer looking passage Zero had emerged through years ago. Something of a dark tunnel.

"Hey," Zero looked back at him.

Odin responded in kind, and with the flick of a finger, there was fire at the edge of his nails. By nature of necessity, they walked side-by-side for the length of the tunnel. Zero trailed his fingers along the wall, and they had to duck and flit about each other every so often. The tunnel was narrow, and he distinctly remembered they had come single file the first time through. But, he needed to see. They went on like that, deeper and deeper through the passageway, in silence. Until Zero felt over a strange set of divots on the wall and came to an abrupt stop. Odin kept going, until Zero tugged on the back of his collar and kept him from smacking face first into the end of the tunnel, which somehow managed to be darker than the darkness around him.

"What is this? A secret passage? Why, it—"

"Don't start," Zero snarled. Odin clapped his mouth shut immediately.

"So…?" Odin squeaked.

" _Yes_ , it's a secret passage," he unloaded the staff and Brynhildr on Odin then, and dropped down into a squat to feel along the ground. Even with Odin's magic, it was difficult to see what he was groping for. Most of it was just dirt. "Bandits used to use it all the time, but now you've got to be somebody in the underworld to know about it."

"And this Ghislain must be somebody," Odin nodded to himself. Like he'd figured it all out. Zero rolled his eye, but whispered himself the smallest bit of success when he found the passageway lid.

"Something like that," and with a grunt, and some straining, he pulled the opening off while managing to keep from landing ass-first in the dirt. Small victories.

Odin peered over it in absolute amazement, then looked at Zero, who hadn't moved. It would've been completely within Zero's power to just throw Odin face-first into the hole, and it would've been funny. He would've done it, too, if they hadn't both been injured. Instead, he grunted to get Odin's attention, then pointed down the hole. Odin had the light. Odin had to go first. There was a ladder, and it took him a moment to get his footing, but he was descending moments later. Zero followed suit, and jumped the last few rungs. He took back the staff, and made quite the the show of sliding it in and around the straps holding his quiver in place, then took Brynhildr. He couldn't _use_ the tome, but Odin wasn't about to, and holding two tomes was a ridiculous waste of arm power. So, Zero carried it, and they walked down the line.

"You only know this path if someone tells you. Only way through these walls without going through the main gates," Zero was trying to fill the silence. Fight back at the nervous patter in his chest.

"You musta run with some people back in the day," Odin hummed along.

"You could…say that," Zero cleared his throat. "Ghis picked me up off the street after a fight. It was like finding family in the strangest place possible."

Odin nodded, "Yes, yes. Family is important! I, too, had a bit of family before I came here. We called ourselves the Justice Cabal!" He pumped his fist into the air, and Zero almost cracked a smile, except Odin's face fell immediately, just as fast as his hand did.

"I won't ask," Zero promised, and Odin nodded. He could only assume it was something about that sword he had stashed away in his closet. Some unspoken thing they couldn't acknowledge.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, there was another ladder, and another door above them. This time, it was a simple, wooden trap door. One that Zero recognized, and when he pressed his hand into it, he tried to fight the tremble. This was real. This was uncomfortable, and this was for Leon. He pushed. Nothing. Pushed again, and it still wouldn't budge. Odin was a few rungs below him, staring up at him with an inquisitive eyebrow twitch. Zero took the risk and banged against the door with his entire forearm, and that time it jumped, but fell right back into place. He was frowning now, and it dawned on him that, the first time they had come here, the strange man had uncovered the door. Of course. There was something sitting on top of it, and heavy. You only came back through here if you had gone the other way first, because the man knew.

"Odin," Zero said, dangerously, "we're gonna need a little Dark."

Odin almost laughed, but contained himself, because what lay on the other side might be a battle. Neither of them really knew, only that this was the only way they were getting out into the city relatively undetected. So. Zero held onto one rung of the ladder with all the strength he possessed, and swung himself round until his back hit the wall, and he had one foot and one hand holding him in place. An opening, and Odin wasted no time in casting his spell. With a loud bang, the trap door opened and shut, and there was more tumbling and thudding above. They waited for only a moment before Zero swung back around and pushed up through the trapdoor.

"Wh-who goes there!?" a man. An old man, Zero noted, as he crawled up through the floor. The man had a knife, and nothing more, and feebly held onto a crooked wooden cane.

"We are friends, of course! And we mean no harm," Odin spoke as he joined them. His voice booming, like always, and whether it was play or danger was hard to tell. But the man had his eyes focused elsewhere. Though Zero's attire had much changed over the years, he had not. He was still there, with his hair and that eye patch.

"You know me," Zero said. Plainly.

The man nodded. Silence followed, as if Zero was interrogating him with his eye. Demanding answers to questions he hadn't asked, and Odin could only stand there and stare in wonder as nobody moved. Nobody even breathed, it seemed, except the old man sucked in a bout of air and released it heavily through his nose.

"Ghislain came through not three days ago," he began, "He had someone with him—b-besides the usual anyway…" he trailed off, wincing.

"Who?"

The man jumped at the tone in Zero's voice, the way he bit out the word, "I-I-I don't know! I swear—ya gotta believe me. Ghislain had'em all done up in a cloak or something," the faster he spoke, the more jumbled and slurred his words got.

Zero frowned.

"G-Ghislain ain't moved spots since ya left. I swear."

Then, he scoffed, "Since I left? That what he told you?" and Zero was approaching on fast feet, reaching behind his cloak. Odin only moved fast enough to keep his hand from ever revealing itself, but Zero didn't struggle against the hold. Didn't brandish his own knife.

"I should love to watch you squirm," Zero spat, but he was smirking. The man crumbled to the floor, a look of absolute terror strewn across his face as he pushed himself away, feet digging into the wooden floor.

No more. Zero moved towards the front door, and Odin followed him without hesitation, though he glanced back at the poor man on the floor and shot him a sympathetic glance. It was all he had, unfortunately, and they moved on. Outside, they were met once again with the heavy down pour of rain and an empty street. Zero took a left and kept close to the buildings as he walked.

"Guards patrol these areas," Zero talked quietly. "Probably don't have the same routine anymore, but they'll stop us if they see us."

Odin nodded and yanked on his hood a good once more, just to make sure it was on. The guards certainly wouldn't spare them any punishment, even if they did believe they were Lord Leon's retainers. So, better to stay quiet, better to follow Zero's footsteps exactly as they dashed through the city. Zero knew every step, every puddle, every turn. He'd done it all before, backwards, forwards, and blinded. The path was still there, clear and fresh in his mind as anything else, on any other day, because how could he ever forget? Odin certainly wanted to ask, wanted to understand, but it was a story for another time. He stopped all at once when Zero hit the edge of a building and held out his arm. Then, he heard it, the talking.

"What—?"

"Shh," Zero held up his finger then. Silence, save the rain, and the talking. It was getting closer, and the sound of footsteps was near deafening.

"—heard he's gonna try again," they laughed. "He's got big dreams if he thinks it'll work."

"Right," another voice, lighter, more serious. "Buyer moved onto bigger and better things though. Not sure how you get better than the prince, but—"

Zero lunged out just then, as they passed the intersection of the streets, and grabbed the figure by the neck. They flew to the ground instantly, Zero on top of them. Odin followed his instincts and went for the other one, the shorter one, the first one. Slammed up against the side of a building with their arm wrenched behind their back, and Odin stayed quiet.

"You've got something of mine," Zero was growling. _Growling_. Like only an alpha with a vendetta did.

The person was struggling against his hold, but Zero was ruthless, and pressed his fingers tighter into their neck, smiling all the way something almost soft; "Now, now. You wouldn't want me to _enjoy_ myself, would you?" The struggling didn't stop, not until they had rushed their hands to grab at Zero's own.

"H-hey! Wait, wait!" the one in Odin's hold was shouting. "Don't hurt her!"

Zero's fingers did not loosen, but he looked up towards Odin and the other one, "Then one of you better start talking," that smile was back, and even Odin felt his blood run a little cold, "because pain," he glanced down at her, "is such a good look on her."

" _Shit_ ," the man cursed quietly, under his breath. "Zero."

Zero laughed in return, only punctuated by the girl's coughing, groaning. Losing air. "Better hurry," he dared.

"Okay! Listen—it's me. It's Janek—please let her go."

Zero pressed _harder._ The sputtering sounded wet, like she was choking on her own spit. And Zero wasn't smiling anymore.

"Ghis had a job! Okay! You were the only one who didn't know, because he knew you wouldn't like it! Told us all you were an alpha with morals, or some shit, and wouldn't like the job. Some old rich dude paying Ghis millions to kidnap Prince Leon."

"We didn't _deal_ in people," Zero hissed, and the girl's kicking was slowing.

"I know! But Ghis was tryna get out of the business, said Estee was pregnant or some shit. Said this was our ticket out and none of us go hungry no more. No one was expecting that damn omega to be worth a damn at anything. None of that was apart of the plan—nobody ever said he was a mage! Ya gotta believe me!"

"Oh, I believe you," and Zero let go of the girl all at once. She immediately was rolling into the dirt, coughing and sputtering and grasping at herself to try and find her bearing. Zero stood and let her wallow there. "What happened next?"

"You _know_ the rest! Estee didn't come back, man! That bitch killed her, and Ghis ain't been happy every since! Old man screwed us over big time, sent another group to take back the part he'd paid up front and Ghis gots a reputation now for dealing in the sex trade. Bad for us, bad for deals. Figures the bitch owes him something, spends the rest of until now planning on how to get him back. Didn't expect you, only made him madder."

Zero huffed, "Let him go."

Odin did as he was asked, and stepped away from Janek, who turned immediately like he was about to run to the nameless girl on the floor. But, Zero caught him by the arm and held him there with fingernails and a cold glare.

"Rumors been flying, man," Janek pleaded. "Word on the street is you're fucking the prince, and Ghis didn't like it."

Odin's eyes went wide

"Rumors, rumors," Zero laughed. "You're gonna take your girl and be on your way. Wherever you were going, like you're still going there, hm? Ghis better not hear that I'm coming."

Janek was nodding frantically, "I-I won't tell him, man. We just left, I won't go back. Swear it!"

Zero let him go, shoved him to the ground beside the girl, who he grabbed and cradled her face like it was some precious little thing, and Zero tried to be disgusted, but it pushed and pulled at his heart. He didn't dare ask what they had been talking about, what Ghislain was planning to try again. His heart was already beating fast, and he feared the answer might stop it completely.

"Whatever it's worth, man," Janek started, "I didn't do this one. Didn't want to, but Ghis ain't the same guy he used to be. Don't care much for family now that Estee's gone, ya know?"

Zero snorted and began to stomp away. Odin followed quickly, jogging to catch up to him.

"Who's Estee?" Odin asked.

"Later," Zero replied, and he had gone soft. Odin didn't deserve any left over anger, but they walked the rest of the way in silence. There were no guards, not that Odin could see. What he saw were houses in disrepair and a street made out of dirt. Boxes and barrels strewn about. People who wandered looking a little lost and a little hungry. This was where Zero had grown up, and Odin couldn't help but feel a little strange about it, for what Zero had become. Certainly, a man with something to his name.

Then, they came to a stop, at the edge of an old building that had seen better years. Better centuries, perhaps. Zero leaned into it, reaching up to pull down his hood as he did and run his fingers through his hair. Odin did all he could, which was step a little closer and pop a small bit of light between them. Zero looked. Solemn.

"Thanks," he muttered, and Odin tilted his head.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "You've been…well," he laughed to himself, "cooperative? Yeah. Haven't asked many questions."

"You are my friend, and what's more, my partner! If you are in need of Odin Dark, he will surely be at your side!" his excitement was hushed, but it was him and it was Odin and it made Zero smile. Just slightly, with that evil twinge to it there always was.

"Well. Thanks, anyway."

Odin nodded, surely, then glanced around a moment before he, too, dropped his hood, "I must ask, though. Was what the man said true? The rumors, I mean."

Zero eyed him for just a moment, then looked down at the ground.

Odin didn't reply to that, because Zero's reluctance had been enough. The rumors were true, and he had neglected to tell Odin. Which, was fine, because it wasn't his business, but it explained the strange behavior he'd noted when Ghislain had first laid out his attack. Except, those weren't behaviors between heat partners, he knew that much.

"Do not fear, my valiant partner!" Odin suddenly bit out, "we will rescue the prince and be back before sunrise! That is the way of heroes! Odin Dark will make sure of it."

"And everyone knows the hero always gets the girl," Zero rolled his eye and was pushing off the building. The light Odin had made died, and before Zero could move on, Odin grabbed his shoulder and stopped him with the lightest touch.

"Because he does."

And the left went unspoken, because even Zero knew his behavior was irrational. His behavior wasn't that of a worried retainer, wasn't even that of an alpha's. Just that of someone so stupidly in love he forgot himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a battle, nobody makes it out unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's that time again. The response to this story has been overwhelmingly positive, and I want you guys to know how much that means to me. This is the first real story I've done like this, so I was nervous at first to post it. But, here we are. The next chapter will be the last one.
> 
> I'm working on commissions for the time being, but we may get to revisit this story later on. Let me know what you think!

At the back of the building, where it curved into the wall and the rocks of the city, there was a funny looking crooked door with iron bars over the window. Behind it, it looked like there was just more rock, because some things in this city were just like that, built into the rocks where it had been too inconvenient to clear them away. And this part of the building seemed to be the only part untouched by time's decay. The roof had collapsed in some places, the wall was scattered with holes, and the windows were all broken out. The very same building where Zero had stopped to thank Odin, was falling into ruins, save the part around this door. It looked sturdy, almost, and Odin was appraising it. From the looks of it, it was just a door in a rock. For whatever reason someone would put a door in a rock; Odin didn't know, and it felt rude to ask. Maybe it was some Nohrian thing he didn't understand—until Zero was waltzing right up and swinging the door open like it wasn't embedded into rock.

"Oh," Odin said, dumbly. Because it wasn't, and the door opened. The rock was built into the door, to dissuade people with half a mind like Odin from trying it. Zero only eyed him strangely for a moment before walking on.

"Are we really just walking through the front rock…door?" Odin asked.

Zero nodded, "No better way to do it, now hush," and he yanked up his hood again. Odin followed suit. Even in the dry, darkness of whatever underground they were headed into, they needed the cloaks. It would disguise who they were, well enough. Though, Odin found himself doubting the plan, lack thereof, but followed Zero blindly down the corridor until they hit another door. This one, Zero opened as well. It just flew open like there was no reason to suspect that something bad might be happening. And nobody seemed to suspect that, because when Zero and Odin walked in, the people who were there did not even pay them mind.

Odin was almost in shock, looking around. There were people sitting around a fire, roasting something on a pike and laughing together. The smell was incredibly dull, and Odin felt strange standing in a room full of betas. That was something he'd never experienced, not where he came from, and not in that castle. He wasn't used to the openness, either, the way that people seemed to enjoy each other's company and laugh and hang over each other. Trying to imagine Leon like this almost made him laugh, and the sputtering noise that came out of his lips caught the attention of of a particular little lady, who was sitting cross legged on the ground. She eyed Odin peculiarly, and Odin shot her the best smile he could manage underneath the hood, which was making him feel more and more strange the less people he noticed wearing cloaks.

He turned to Zero, ready to tell him, finally, how terrible of an idea this was and that they should retreat. But, Zero certainly wasn't listening. And, when Odin looked back, the girl had disappeared. A badly timed coincidence, he hoped, and fisted his hands into his cloak as they walked on. He wasn't nervous. Shouldn't be nervous. He and Zero knew what they were doing. They were trusted retainers, after all! Heroes, even! Heroes with bad wounds and even worse ideas, but Odin supposed no hero ever made it far without a bad thought or so. This one just seemed, in particular, absolutely ludicrous with each step they took deeper into the pit.

"Zero—" Odin started, but Zero held up his hand in a fist. Not so subtly telling him to shut his mouth, and Odin did just that. There was no doubt that there were still people in this pit who knew him, knew him by name. Zero, whatever he was to these people, or whatever he had been.

"What are we doing!?" But. Odin couldn't help himself, and hissed a hushed whisper through his teeth as Zero came to a stop. Odin stopped too, right beside him, and listened as Zero sniffed in one long draw. Which, was strange, because it sounded like he had snot stuck in his nose, and now was hardly the time to be acting like he had a cold. Until Odin took a whiff of the air too, and it hit him across the face like a slap. He could smell it too. It was Leon.

"Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?" Zero muttered back, and Odin shrugged his arms in defeat. Still, neither of them moved. Odin could smell it, which meant that Zero no doubt could, and the grimace on his face was even more the proof that he could taste it in the back of his throat. The smell of an omega, definitely, but as they stood there, the smell grew putrid. A sickly, sour smell that made Odin want to puke, and Zero was looking wide-eye ahead at the corridor, with a frown dead set in his lips. Why hadn't they caught on before?

"Pretty stupid," came a voice, from the end of the hall. Odin saw the young lady from the large room they'd come from, and Zero saw an enemy.

He growled.

"Nobody ever thought you'd come back here. Nobody _wanted_ you back here," and she was drawing out a blade from her hip. Long, bright, silver.

"You always were _useless_ ," she snarled, and Zero was jumping back to draw his bow. In the flip of his cape, Odin saw the way, with care, Zero had managed to tie up Brynhildr at his back.!

"Step aside, Maiden!" Odin drew forth his own tome, some invisible wind flipping through the pages as he and Zero separated just enough. The lady looked just shocked enough at magic, but quickly steeled herself in her place. "We've come to rescue Lord Leon, and you will not stand in the way of me! Odin Dark!"

But, before he could so much as cast the spell, or Zero could let fly his first arrow. She had dipped down low and turned on her heels to run. Zero let go of his draw, and the arrow went right past her face. Like a warning shot, and Odin eyed him strangely—because that was a shot he shouldn't have missed. Wouldn't have missed, but there was no time to talk about it, because Zero was taking off in his fit of newborn anger. Odin _almost_ wanted to remind him what they were doing, but as he made chase, he noticed, too, the smell getting stronger. Something was off, something was wrong, because she was leading them straight to Leon, if the smell was to be believed. And Zero was just. Following her. Like he couldn't see whatever obvious trap was lying a head, and maybe he couldn't.

Maybe he was so blinded by this smell that he really didn't know what was going on.

"Zero!" Odin threw a different spell this time, darkness that welled up right in front of Zero and formed a wall. Kept him from going, and he whirled around like he was ready to shoot an arrow right at Odin, instead, but the arrow whooshed by his cheek. He heard a groan behind him, and Odin whirled around to watch a man fall to the ground with a thump.

"So much for the element of surprise," Zero grumbled, and all at once, they both knew this was going to be a terrible day.

"They'll be no match for us!" Odin dawned a wide grin, and he pulled down the wall of darkness, only to let it explode forward.

There was groaning that followed, but Odin threw his spells, one after the other, while Zero shot arrows past him in every opening that he left. Like practiced clock work, each time Zero moved to the side in some flourishing spin, Odin shot a spell inches from his body, and he ducked in return to let Zero's arrows spray out over his head. But, the people kept pouring in, and Zero took a step closer. Odin took a step back. This was the one situation they didn't want to be close, because that could spell trouble for both of them. For their wounds, too. Odin gulped, and he shared a glance with Zero. If there was one perk in working together this long, and it was that silent communication. Zero let his draw go limp, still holding his arrows within the bow, but pointed at the ground now as he stared. He was not the only one ready to die if it meant saving Lord Leon.

Odin spread out his arms, and that purple energy seemed to return all at once. Zero recognized it, in the way he might have seen something out of the corner of his eye and thought it a ghost, because he didn't remember ever seeing it. But, there it was, and his book was floating in front of him as he mumbled some new incantation. Zero turned back to the smell and started to run. The darkness welling up behind him made his hair stand up at the back of his neck, and he knew Odin was about to pull some dangerous stunt. The girl figured it out too, because even with Zero raising his bow again, as he ran, she turned and dashed off in the same direction. The dark spell, followed by a shout that could only be Odin spewing some ridiculous battle cry, blew outward with a shock wave that Zero felt at his back. Almost hard enough, almost loud enough, that he missed the little horn in the girl's hand.

She turned down the next corridor, and even though the smell would've lead him straight, Zero made the choice. He followed her instead, letting loose another arrow. He heard her groan, but she never stopped moving. He'd pierced her shoulder, nothing she couldn't walk off if she tried, if she was a real warrior. So he readied another arrow as they ran down the way, but when he let this one go it buried itself into a wooden door which the girl had pulled shut behind her. Zero heard the click of a lock, and almost scoffed. This was just an annoyance, he hadn't made his living as a thief because of his good looks and charm, after all. He dropped down to a knee, pulling out a pin from his belt and working it into the lock. Even from there, he could smell something new. Something dangerous. Something so very Alpha that he was hoping to the heavens above that Odin would pull off a miracle and be there to back him up. Nothing happened. Nobody came. Instead, he yanked the door open.

"Where are you, you bastard?!" Zero had brandished his bow, holding it up with a full draw back and glaring forward. There was nobody, just an empty room. Which wasn't right. One second. Two seconds. His heart was beating in his ears and he whirled around just in time to miss the slice of a knife aimed at his neck. He shot the arrow and missed, terribly. Because suddenly, Ghislain was right there, in his face, and grabbing him by the neck again. Zero dropped his bow and was slammed into the wall, his feet dangling. Legs kicking. Trying to find purchase, but he couldn't breathe.

"I thought I got rid of you the first time," Ghislain snarled. Pulled back only to slam Zero into the wall once more. He barred his teeth and pulled up his knees. Sure, Ghislain was _bigger,_ but size never really mattered after all. In the space between them, Zero planted the heels of his boots firmly on Ghislain's chest, and pushed him with such force, that he flew backward. Zero went with him, but rolled before he hit the ground, and was back on his feet. He barely had time to grab his bow again before that girl was on him with her sword. A bow was a terrible shield, and he was quick to push her off and put distance between them.

One back flip. Head pointed at the ground, he still managed a shot. One arrow, at the girl, and she deflected it with her sword, but Zero was already half the room away now, and pulling back another arrow. Ghislain was pulling himself off the floor, and Zero's eyes were darting between the two of them. He was cursing himself, because he shouldn't have let this happen. But _gods_ did Leon make him an idiot. Instead, he pulled up his bow again and shot like his life depended on it, and it did. One arrow, two, three. Three at a time, hoping for that kill shot as Ghislain stalked closer. He all but flipped the table out of his way, sending it splintering into the wall. But.

"The chosen hero arrives!" Odin. Answering his prayers with an outward blast of dark magic. Their attention turned to Odin, instead, and Odin was smirking. For all he could've done. "My blood calls for your demise. Face me, for fate may never place us here again!" That purple energy. Zero watched it with horror as it formed around in Odin's hand. In the other, still, that tome. Nosferatu. He cried out the spell, but that energy had pulled and tugged and crafted itself into a lengthy blade. The same shape, the same hilt, the same everything as the one Zero had seen in the closet.

The girl met Odin's new sword with her own, and the two were suddenly locked in combat. Every muscle in Odin's body was screaming at him to stop the histrionics and the theatrics, to just do what he could do and move on. But, that wasn't an option. Because she would down them both if she got to close, so Odin would just have to get closer. Their blades clashed, and with each pounding together, the dark magic seemed to fly off the tip of Odin's blade. Even when she landed a hit, a long slit across Odin's face, it was dull and shallow, and he had kept her at length instead.

"Miscreant!" he still shouted, and lunged forward. She jumped back, only to fly forward when her feet touched the ground. One breath and she was there, ramming the butt of her sword into Odin's stomach. He let out a noise something awful, but there it was again. Nosferatu, and the girl went flying backwards.

"Yenna! Deal with that moron!" Ghislain was calling for her across the way, and she was back on her feet, using her sword to push up against. Yenna, then. She dove forward, and Odin met every clash of her sword with his own, with his blade that sizzled and spat every time it met something solid. It was like she was burning before she knew.

Ghislain had no time to assist. He had turned immediately back to where Zero was sending yet another flurry of arrows his way. Every step forward he took, every half step, Zero was throwing arrow after arrow. He was fast, and Ghislain was just faster enough to beat aside the onslaught with his knife. A dagger, jagged and dangerous like the arrows he used when he bore a bow. While the attack had been meant to bring his attention back, it worked too well, and Ghislain was too good at this up close and personal battling for Zero to really stand a chance. Only this time, Zero knew it was coming and grabbed Ghislain's hand before it reached his neck.

"Where is he?" Zero growled.

Ghislain let out a horrific shout in response, surging forward. Throwing Zero into the wall, and he kept pushing until the wall gave way. A door. A passage. But Zero was lying on the ground now, and Ghislain was making his way forward. The smell was terrible. The intent to kill, somewhere in the background—Leon. Zero bent his knees, used the leverage to jump up, to flip backwards and just out of Ghislain's grasp. Just out of reach. Just far enough away that he could shoot another arrow. This time, he hit his mark. Ghislain didn't even flinch, just broke the length of the arrow from where it had wedged itself into his collar.

"Shit," Zero groaned. This was more than just a battle over Leon to Ghislain. This was a territory battle. This was a battle over the past. This was something more than Zero was ready to admit, even if he could see the pure, alpha rage in Ghis's eyes.

A good enough excuse as any, so Zero threw one last arrow to cover his retreat, and then was running down the corridor. Ghislain was following. The sound of clashing blade and magic was fading away in the background, and that smell was getting closer. Zero took a sharp turn, grabbing onto the wall to keep himself steady as he did, and he followed the rocky walls. Ducking along and around the jutting out torches and the jagged edges of rock that hadn't been refined away. This wasn't apart of the main complex. These were walls in the back to fortify an escape, should the worse happened, and they _had_ to lead to Leon. Believing anything else meant that Zero was in a fool's chase, and he wasn't even the cat. Ghislain was growling behind him, and from the sound of it, was gaining on him. He ran.

He ran until he found a wall, at the end of the way. But the smell. The smell was so strong that he was going to be sick, so he followed his gut and tried not to puke. Especially with Ghislain not three steps behind him, all he could do was ram into the wall as hard as he could, using the last few feet to turn on his heel and hit it with his back, where he wouldn't crush his shoulder and leave himself useless. Again. The wall gave way with the sudden thud of his body, but there was no time to just fall. So he flipped, instead, and slid along the fine wooden floors of what could only be Ghislain's room. Then. Oh, then.

There was no time to stare. No time to feel guilty, disgusted, horrified—Ghislain's fist connected with his face, and Zero hit the floor with a thud. But, he was back on his feet in a second and meeting Ghis's blows with his forearms. Blocking them, taking the full force of each one as he stepped back. Back, back, and back until there was room enough to duck out to the side. Gods, he could hear his own name. Trying to ignore it, trying to ignore the way he ached for some divine providence to end the battle now so he could just. Get what he came here for. Take Leon home to his siblings and his books. Instead, as he ducked around, he grabbed his knife and stabbed. Ghis howled, whirled around so fast that Zero didn't even have time to yank the knife back before Ghis had him by the throat again.

"You— _really_ —like choking people, don't you?" Zero smirked and regretted it instantly. Ghislain's nails were in his skin, and his hand was pressing down so tight that he couldn't even find the air to shout. He heard his name again. Like a mantra—maybe Leon was saying it, maybe he wasn't. Maybe Zero was just playing it over and over in his head as a reminder that he couldn't just give up and die. He'd tried that once. Never again.

So he kicked, and he fought, and he reached forward to claw at Ghislain's face. In a battle of strength, he would lose every time, so prying Ghislain's hand away would be useless. But maybe, just maybe, he could leave him with a pretty little wound like he had himself. Dig his thumb just beneath his eye and maybe just pop it right out—but Ghislain dropped him when that pain welled up in the side of his face. Immediately, he was hit in the face with a ball of darkness. When Zero glanced over his shoulder, he saw Odin looking worse for wear making his way in. His clothes were cut, blood seeping through in the places where his bandages had broken, where his wounds had reopened, and that cut along his face had somehow deepened and was dripping blood freely along his jawline and down to his neck.

But, spell. One spell after the other, he flung them at Ghislain as Zero yanked himself to his feet. The spells only did so much, because Odin was losing his strength. There was only so much he could do, and Ghislain looked as though his pure anger was fueling his fight. Zero drew back his bow. Another arrow. Another hit. Another snap of wood, and Ghislain was still coming. Zero took a step back, another step back and another arrow forward. It was protective, defensive. He could feel Leon behind him, and he wasn't going to let Ghislain have that advantage. Odin seemed to get the memo, and did what he could. But Ghislain only smelled another Alpha in his territory, and Odin was absolutely helpless when Ghislain swept his legs out from beneath him. Stomped on his chest and pushed all the air out of his body in one fluid movement.

Odin went still, after that, and the rise of his chest was shallow. Ghislain turned his attention back to Zero, who had plucked one of his last arrows from his quiver and held it up, his cheek against his forearm as he focused. Aimed. Ghislain laughed.

"You couldn't hit a target two feet in front of you. Didn't you ever wonder? Why I let you in? Because you're _not a threat_ , Zero! You're weak!"

Zero released the string, to prove a point. And the arrow lodged another wound right above Ghislain's chest. It stopped him, for a moment, but he laughed and broke it, just like the others. The arrowheads just plugging wounds, now, without the rest of the stick to make them a nuisance.

"My head's up here, boy," Ghislain snarled. Pointed to the middle of his forehead. That was Zero's target, that's all he had to do. Shoot Ghislain in the head, watch him fall. Ghislain had even stopped approaching, was just standing there, waiting as Zero pulled back another arrow. But now, Zero's arms were shaking and his vision felt a little blurry. The battle was catching up with him, his wounds were catching up with him. Looks like the Healer Boy had been right, because suddenly that terrible ache had returned, and Zero's entire body rebelled against him. It wasn't enough. Not enough to mask the pain in the pit of his chest where he looked at Ghislain like family, and this is how it had to end.

Zero made the decision to drop his bow. Drop his arrow to the ground. Elise's staff still sat heavy atop his quiver, and he pulled at it. How graceful, for a moment, to swing it between himself and Ghislain and feel that bit of relief wash over him. To watch Odin suck in a sudden breath. And how pleasant of Ghislain to stand there and wait for him to do it. For only a second, another second to watch Zero drop the staff and brandished only his fists. Because, in three days of bedridden recovery, he thought he had a real chance. There was no mistaking the sound that came out of Ghislain's throat next—a laugh. A pure, genuine, absolute laugh.

"Pathetic!"

Ghislain dashed forward, and with one heavy grunt, his entire body collided with Zero's. Zero pushed, against him, nails piercing skin where he could reach it. They tumbled in the air, punches, kicks. Anything, and this time, Zero's hits were not allowed. He still made them. Clawed across his face, a kick into his side as he twirled around and followed up with swing of his fist. Which, Ghislain caught, and it felt like he intended to crush Zero's hand in his own. He heaved forward and threw Zero to the floor. Zero rolled, landed half on his stomach near the wall, and struggled to push himself up. Ghislain was panting, doubled over, which was something. Something enough that Zero stood up again, and he wouldn't notice the thump of a book hitting the ground.

"I don't write the laws, you know," Zero managed after a breath, then he took another one, "but I'd imagine this is considered treason."

Ghislain scoffed, "It's justice."

And Ghislain came surging forward again, and Zero met him. Only this time, it was short lived. He could almost hear it in the back of his mind.

They were sitting in the library. Zero, in the chair, and Leon was sitting across his lap with the candle light at his back so he could see the pages of the book clearly. It was some big, impressive book that Zero wouldn't have ever cared to even glance at, but Leon insisted that he needed to read it, and if he wouldn't, then he'd have to suffer through Leon reading it instead. And, of course, commentating.

"The law is very clear," Leon had said, and Zero was definitely rolling his eyes, "the punishment is death."

Ghislain dropped to the ground in a crumbled heap. Neck snapped backwards and wrapped in ways it never should've been, but it was over. And there was that thump of a book against the ground again. Zero turned just as fast, and he was dropping down to the ground.

"Leon—Leon—" he was reaching for him. Grabbing him and pulling him as close as could manage, hands wrapped tight around his bare shoulders. He didn't want to think about how he'd seen Leon then, there. Lying on the mattress, amongst the pillows and the blankets, curled up towards the wall with only his pants loosely tied around his hips and his hands clasped around the back of his neck. Didn't want to think of the bite marks that absolutely _covered_ Leon's hands. Just that he was there, shivering, in Zero's arms.

Zero yanked at his cloak, and even though it was wet, it was something he could put around Leon. Cover him up, give him back some dignity. He barely registered that grunting behind them, and the shuffling of boots as Odin pulled himself off the ground. Odin just stood there, watching. It was like before. He couldn't tell who was holding who. Or why. If Zero was holding onto Leon because Leon needed it, to feel safe, or if Zero needed it. To remind himself that Leon was okay. Leon was okay. He was _okay._ Odin didn't realize he was crying until the tears were dripping along his neck.

"Lord Leon," Zero finally gave himself a minute to breath, pulling back just enough that he could cradle Leon's face in his hands and just stare at him. His tired, red, puffy eyes. The wet streaks along his cheek, the cuts and the bruises.

"Took you long enough," Leon whispered. Hoarsely, like his voice could go no louder.

"I apologize," Zero's smile was something else, "I was otherwise occupied fighting off death. You know what a stickler he can be."

Leon fell forward against Zero's neck, then. Pressed into his skin and inhaled. Zero realized uselessly that it was all Leon had the strength to do. This was what the staff was for, to make sure Leon could get home.

"Odin," Zero started, but Odin was already grabbing it, bringing it over. Dropping down beside the two and looking at Leon, who was still fighting hard not to tremble, not to look like some damsel in distress. But, they both heard it. The faint whisper.

"Thank you."

-

The way back was easier, because they could walk through the front door. Though the hour was late, there were torches burning, and they were met with a welcome party of emotionally taxed and tired royal siblings. Apparently, Elise hadn't kept their secret so well, but they were beyond ever thinking of reprimanding Zero or Odin. Not when they returned, beaten and bloodied as they were. Not when Zero came in with Leon wrapped up in his cloak, in his arms. They immediately called for healers, and in the time it would take for them to arrive, Marx took up Leon, instead. Leon, who had thankfully fallen asleep. Then, they separated. Zero didn't have the energy to argue, and followed the same Healer who had let him go earlier back to his room.

Sleep took him before the Healer had finished his work.

And, in the morning, the aches and the pains were still there. The bandages were gone, nothing but a long diagonal scar about his chest was left. That, and an incredibly pain in his neck where Ghislain had grabbed at him. No bruises though, when he glanced at himself through a reflection in the window. All in all, he looked like a walking disaster. Felt like a walking disaster. Something else felt a little off too, in the air, and all he could do was roll his shoulders to work out a twinge. He glanced over, watched as the Healer packed up his things.

"Lord Marx said he would send word when, well," he shrugged.

Zero nodded. When Leon woke up, or was at least well enough to see him. And, knowing the over protective natures of both Marx and Camilla, Zero didn't know when that would be. All he could do until then was pick up his routine, where applicable. It was too late for breakfast, and he didn't quite feel hungry. Odin was, well, Odin. Zero didn't know if he was well or not, but figured he would have better plans. He'd spent too much time attached to Zero's hip over the past few days, and it wouldn't be above him to want to spend time with his other friends. Laslow, Selena. No, Zero would skip breakfast. Would skip training.

He found himself in the library, instead. Where, funnily enough, that stack of books he had left there some time before was still sitting innocently beside the chair. The papers had been cleared away, but the books were still there. All of them, including the ones he hadn't had a chance to poke through in the time before. The library had always been comforting, and the chair was still plush and well lit from the candlelight. Zero sat down, curled up with his back against the arm of the chair and his legs thrown over the other one. He reached behind him, grabbed the first book his fingers found, and plopped it open in his lap. He didn't even read the title. Just. Began.

Half way through the book, another innocent piece of paper dropped out into his lap, and he eyed it curiously before reading over the passage. Just, a normal passage, except it was darker than the other books. The whole book had had the strange vibe, and only now did it really come to dawn on him that this book wasn't the same as the others. Wasn't the same romantic bonding that, maybe, Leon had come to expect. Instead. He snapped the book shut, and it was only Camilla's sudden voice that stopped him from remembering Leon's hands. Gods, his hands—

"Thought I'd find you here," even her voice was smiling, and when he looked over his shoulder, so was she. She glanced at him, then the book, twirling her hair around her finger. "Find a good book?"

He frowned, looked back down at the book in his lap and listened as Camilla's heels clacked across the stone floor.

"I saw them too, you know. Apparently, he's learned more than we thought," she hummed, drumming her fingers together in front of herself. If he'd heard right, her voice seemed to be wavering, and her eyes were pinned on the way her nails tapped together.

"Apparently."

Camilla nodded, "Well. He's awake, and. Asking…for you."

Zero was scrambling out of the chair before he even realized what he was doing, and only stopped because Camilla held out her arm to keep him there.

"He's still hurt. So, don't do anything you wouldn't want me to know about, hm?" a legendary, dangerous smirk. All Zero could do was nod before he was hurrying off out of the library, down the hall.

He didn't bother knocking. Just burst through the doors and let them bang shut behind him, and never had he been so glad for the layout of Leon's room. How his bed was a straight shot from the door, and how the curtains were all pulled back. How he could see Leon sitting there, his hair curled behind his ear, talking to Marx like everything was normal and okay and his hands weren't wrapped up in bandages. The resounding thud that came from the doors stopped whatever conversation the two were having, and Leon looked up. Looked straight at him, and his face didn't falter. It wasn't like he was looking at bad memories, and that lifted a weight off Zero's shoulders he hadn't quite realized he'd been holding.

"I'll leave you to it then," Marx excused himself without further fanfare, and closed the door quietly behind him.

The moment he heard the click, Zero was moving across the room and to the side of Leon's bed. He knelt onto the mattress, one knee, and cupped Leon's face in his hands when Leon came closer to him. They stayed like that, just long enough to stare at each other, before Zero was pressing their lips together in a tight, desperate kiss. Nothing about it was sensual, or kind. Just a hard press to feel it. Short, straight to the point, and Zero found himself pulling back seconds later just so he could look at Leon. Brush his hair to the side, feel the smoothness of his skin.

"I trust you're alright, Milord?" Zero couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks to you, my ever loyal retainer," and Leon's grin was absolutely radiant, but then he shifted to wrap his fingers around Zero's hand. And Zero's heart dropped. Because nothing would ever take that memory away from him. Leon's hands covered in bite marks. However, Leon noticed the sudden shift in mood, and dropped his hands like they were criminal. Tried to hide them beneath the blankets, and Zero didn't even try to stop him. Simply, sat in the same chair where Marx had been and hung his head.

"I…" Leon started, but didn't continue. Didn't know what to say. Didn't know what kind of words could possibly fill this silence, because he didn't know what the silence meant.

"No," Zero said, shook his head. "We need to start from the beginning. I need to tell you everything."

Leon looked at him, brow furrowed somewhere between worry and anger, that there were parts to the story that he didn't know. Rather, that Zero had refused to tell him, because the beginning started a very long time ago. But, he listened, and didn't interrupt for more than a head nod as Zero told the story. From the beginning, like he'd promised, starting from the first time he'd met Ghislain. A thief, sure, but one with honor and standards. He surrounded himself with good people, and they were a family. Estee. He told Leon about Estee. The way her eyes always shined, and the way they would brush hands with Ghislain wasn't looking, because Ghis had only pretended to treat her right.

At least from experience, Leon knew that Zero probably had treated her right.

But, then the story caught up. Estee died. Leon remembered that much, remembered the mage woman who had fallen in battle. Remembered the way she was just apart of the crime scene, disposed of with the soldiers and the other dead thieves. How much it had hurt Zero to see her dead—that information wasn't something Leon was ready for. So he sucked in a heavy breath and nodded, let Zero continue. Who, circled back and explained what he now knew. That Estee had been pregnant, that Ghislain took this job to capture the Omegan Norhian Prince in order to secure enough money to get Estee off the street. Only, nobody had expected this fabled prince to be anything more than a rich, pretty boy. And he hadn't been. Nobody had expected him to be raised just like any other prince would've been, with an education and battle training. And, that's where they landed. Zero had watched Estee die and wanted to follow, but Leon had something different in mind. Then, Ghislain's failed revenge ploy, for which Zero glanced back at Leon's hands.

"He tried to mark you," plainly. Dumbly, almost.

"I didn't let him," Leon replied quickly. Nervously, and the look didn't become him.

Zero swallowed the lump in his throat and reached forward to pull Leon's hands into his own, "I know. I realized today you'd…done more work than I thought."

Leon's eyes darted from Zero to the way their hands intertwined, then back to Zero, "Nobody ever wanted to teach me about it," he admitted. "I think…Father was afraid of what it would mean."

That he really was an omega. That he didn't belong to himself. That there were men and women alike, out there, in the city, who were looking at Leon in the basest of ways. Zero had no doubt that thought must've made a Father sick, and that wasn't even speaking for how Marx and Camilla must have felt. They were alphas, the older siblings. But how could they protect something they would never truly understand.

"You still should've talked to me about it."

"And you would've just told me?" Leon raised an speculative eyebrow

"My dear, Lord Leon," Zero's smile was a little strained, "I would've tried _desperately_ to talk you out of it."

Leon frowned.

"You will find nothing good with me, and I wasn't about to let you walk into that, but," But. Things were different now. He'd had time to really stew with the idea of what it would mean to bond with Leon. Had time to really understand that he was helpless, stupidly in love.

"I am a weak alpha, Milord. My chosen path was cowardly, at best, and as you no doubt saw, I can barely hold my own in a face-to-face confrontation. I've kept things from you, things that were a crucial part of me, and the man I am today is hardly much better than the man I was. If you had tried to talk with me," and only now did he find the courage to look Leon in the eye, "I would have tried to talk you out of it."

Talk him out of love, perhaps.

"But?" Leon asked. Because there was a but; Zero had said so himself.

"But," Zero took a deep breath, squeezed Leon's hands until they no doubt began to ache, "I was really trying to convince myself that this wasn't a good idea."

Leon found it within himself to squeeze back.

"Then, tell me," Leon whispered. "Tell me how we do it."

A beat of silence. Long enough for Zero to beat down his hesitations. Another beat, another breath, and he was explaining it to the best of his knowledge. How, even if Ghislain had managed to bite him in the right spot, it would've, at most, just been a funny looking scar. Because bonding out of heat didn't happen. It had to happen during heat, not just to work, but because everything else going on would dull just how bad it would hurt, and it would still hurt. Zero stressed, heavily, just how badly it would hurt. Which, in retrospect, was probably why he thought it was a bad idea. Never had he ever thought to _hurt_ Leon, even if, in the end, it would be some foretold magical feeling. It would hurt.

"I don't care," Leon insisted. Quietly.

Zero looked up at him, and just stared.

"You needn't look so surprised," Leon chuckled. He pulled back one of his hands that he could cup it along Zero's cheek. "Marx let it slip, I know. That I've… well," Zero knew.

"No, by all means. I'm very surprised, do tell me all about it, Lord Leon."

Leon scoffed, offended, "I will do no such thing. Just… know it's been a long time."

Zero smiled, smirked, really, "Of course. Must've been why you truly kept me alive. Love at first sight, don't they say that's a sign of a soul bond, or something, in those silly books you read?"

It was meant to be a joke, and Leon really tried to smile, but his face turned red. Zero's smirk fell into something fond, after that, and he stood up just enough to press a kiss to Leon's forehead.

"When does your heat start?" a whisper.

Leon shrugged, "Soon."

"Will you allow me the honor, Milord, of sharing your heat with you?"

Leon nodded.

"Shall we do it here? I promise, I will offer you anything you require."

Leon nodded, again.

"Leon," Zero breathed deeply. Let himself go with the exhale so Leon could smell him too, "often times bonding is the final step. Does this mean you want to partake in the intermediate steps, as well?"

"That's not a very romantic proposal," Leon rolled his eyes.

"I will plan one with roses and candlelight for you later, if you wish. But, for now?"

Leon nodded.

"Excellent," and Zero pulled back, stood at the side of Leon's bed with Leon's hands in his own. "Then. Shall we bond, Lord Leon?"

This time, Leon just yanked Zero down into bed with him, so they could kiss. Formality didn't really suit the situation, nor did it suit Zero. This. This was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have calmed down, for the time being. Not to say that something won't come later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the last chapter! It's over, I'm back from vacation (and going back to work tomorrow gag), and everything is in order! Like I said, I've got commission to work on, so if I decide to continue this story, it won't be until after I'm done. Unless, of course someone wants to pay for the surprise college class I have to take this summer (ಠ⌣ಠ)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Not to say that comments make me want to write more but comments make me want to write more. Loves!

This time, when Leon's pre-heat began, he didn't feel it quite as necessary to completely disappear from the face of the castle. He didn't often leave his room, which was only for safety. Zero wasn't the only alpha in the castle, but he may be one just so well behaved, as he had been in the past. No. Now, with their plan, it was even more crucial that no trouble be caused. So, for the most part, the wing around Leon's room was entirely devoid of people. It gave him the bit of freedom he might want to walk around, and it gave Zero a clear path to his room, when he needed it. The closer Leon got to his heat, the more on edge and frustrated Zero was left feeling. In the back of his mind, he knew what this heat was going to mean, and the sooner it arrived, the better. For them both, but mostly for Zero's new found teeth grinding habit.

Leon's nesting abilities were impeccable, really. He required much less of Zero's clothing, this time, and Zero was happier for it. But, it was in part due to how often Zero was just. There. Available whenever Leon needed him. Need something, Anything. For the majority of the time, Zero just perched up in one of Leon's armchairs and stayed there, with a book or sharpening arrows. Keeping himself busy while Leon made his preparations. There seemed to be a routine to it all, from what Leon was gathering, and it was better to not get involved unless asked. And Leon didn't ask. Occasionally, he would meander on over to the armchair and yank whatever Zero was doing right out of his hands. Demanding. And crawl right up into his lap, tangle his fingers in Zero's hair, and press his nose into his neck and breathe. Zero would hold him, sometimes just with a tight grip on his hips, and other times, his hands would wander. Just the slightest, to satiate himself until the main event, because the rule was nothing until Leon's heat actually started. So, instead, he would make due with light, innocent little touches, and massaging the pads of his fingers into the nape of Leon's neck.

Then, funnily enough, Zero knew Leon's heat had started before he did. He'd walked into his room that morning and was hit with such an overwhelming smell that he knew. Leon was still asleep, wrapped up in his blankets and whimpering. Zero shucked off his boots as he made his away across the room. Then the cloak. Then, he was on the bed, running his hands along the bumps and wrinkles of the blankets to see if he could feel Leon's body beneath them. There, somewhere beneath the satin, until Zero reached around the soft skin of his neck and was pressing their lips together. Leon woke instantly and was pressing back. Shifting, uncomfortably, beneath the blankets, he was trying to disentangle himself so he could grab at Zero. When he couldn't succeed, Zero pulled back so he could laugh, admire Leon's terribly frowning face, and laugh again.

"Is something the matter, Lord Leon?"

"Get off me," he whined, though the snap was unmistakable. Zero ignored his request and stayed right where he was. Straddling Leon's middle and just watching him squirm.

"Zero—!"

"Ask nicely," Zero smirked, and the look on Leon's face was absolutely delectable. Somewhere between anger and annoyance, but there was just the little spark of spite in the back of his eyes, which Zero recognized from their previous encounter.

" _Please_ , get off me."

Zero couldn't help but feel a little proud, and he shifted around until he was plopping on the bed next to Leon. Which, as Leon soon discovered, didn't help matters. Because, Zero was sitting on the blanket. Leon struggled for a bit, because he was blatantly refusing to even look at Zero, and when he finally was able to free himself, he came out on the other side and made quick look like he was going to flee from the bed. But. Then. Just as expected. Leon let out the most pathetic little whine and fell backwards, head resting on Zero's thigh.

"Hmmm, that's what I thought," Zero smiled, brushed his thumb over the crease in Leon's brow. He looked uncomfortable, no doubt the slick Zero could smell. "You're such a needy little thing, aren't you?"

Zero leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. His hand trailed down to rub along Leon's neck again, then over his collarbone. Down, until he was palming over Leon's chest. Leon reacted almost immediately, back arching up into the touch. Even through the thin covering of his night shirt, Zero could clearly see the perky outline of his nipple. He pinched at it, for lack of anything better to do, and watched with a wide grin as Leon squirmed. Squirmed, and whined, as Zero squeezed and rolled the little nub around. There was always something to be said for the sensitivity of omegas during their heat, and Leon was something else. He was already hard, from the tent forming between his legs, where his night shirt dipped down and around along his thighs, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"My, I didn't realize you were so indecent," and he certainly eyed Leon's new erection like he was going to do something. He ran his palm across Leon's chest instead, used his whole hand to massage there and roll his other nipple. The pressure was tantalizingly good, almost painful, but Zero's tough was sparse enough it didn't matter. Just working from one side of his chest to the other, watching with one stern-eyed look as the tented fabric began to sport a damp spot. He smirked to himself, leaned into his hand, elbow on his knee, and kept up the light little ministrations. Until Leon was squirming again and whining, grabbing at his arm with his nails

"Zero," a breathy little whine. "Zero—" he broke off in a gasp when Zero pinched particularly hard. It was followed immediately by a soft pressing roll, and Zero was just smiling with an oddly fond look in his eye. If Leon didn't _like_ it, he had all the power to just move. But he hadn't. He was just lying there and reveling in it. Moaning softly, rolling his hips into the air, rubbing the side of his face into Zero's middle. It was. Strangely intimate.

But, ultimately, Zero was growing hard just watching it. The longer it went on, the more that scent just leaked out of him, like he was wordlessly begging for something more. Zero pulled back and straightened his back and unclasped his cloak. Let it fall behind him and join the piles and folds of Leon's nest. He patted Leon's chest then. Asked him to get up so they could move, and this was always the weird part. Zero was so incredibly lucid, and Leon was sort of lost in a haze. Moving was hard, and all he really registered was that Zero was gone, and he whined when he hit the bed. Sort of curled in on himself to find comfort in the way the bed sheets smelled like Zero and waited patiently.

He keened when Zero slid his hand up along his thigh, catching the hem of his nightshirt on the way. Then, Zero was there, whispering in his ear sweet little nothings and nonsense to coax him out of his ball, to get him pliant and easy so he could peel the shirt over his head. Leon looked at him, flat on his back, with half lidded eyes. He was naked, but still so hot. The smell of his slick was even more evident with the bit of clothing between them gone, and there was something else Leon noticed. It was enough to leave him a little star struck as he stared up at Zero. Aware of enough that he brought his hand up and slid it along Zero's face, resting on his jaw.

"Hmm," Zero smiled, allowed Leon to pull him down that their foreheads might touch. Leon closed his eyes and inhaled.

"You want me," he stated, like it was just any old fact from a book. But the way he hummed, the way his body seemed to just be alight with warmth and pleasure. The smell. It was all something a little different, like he was overwhelmed to know that Zero did, in fact, want him.

"I certainly do," and Zero just confirmed it. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. "You'll need to bear with me. My stamina isn't nearly enough, so we'll need to start slow."

Leon nodded, cut Zero off with a heavy kiss, because he didn't really understand or like whatever _slow_ meant. He brought both his hands up to tangle in Zero's hair, to tug and pull at it until Zero was groaning into their kiss. And, when Zero pulled back to find his breath, Leon yanked his eye patch off. Before Zero could even realize what had happened, Leon was already throwing it aside, off the bed, and using the momentary confusion to push Zero down to the bed. He crawled over him, straddling and sitting on his hips.

"This is better," Leon bit out. It was all he got out before he was grinding down against Zero's hard on, the rough material of his pants still between them. Leon was groaning at the feel of it, though, the way it scratched along his ass. The only thing easing the drag was the slick.

All the while, he was working—struggling, really—to get Zero's shirt off and over his head. He managed, with a bit of help, to get Zero's shirt hiked up to his chest, and then Zero took it from there. Tossed his shirt somewhere off the bed and laid flat, again, and let Leon pour over him. Leon stitched a hand into his hair again, and with the other, ran along the ridges of Zero's body. Pressed his face again into the side of his neck and pressed opened mouth kisses wherever he could reach. Still grinding and rolling their hips together, shifting just enough that he could feel the press of Zero's erection between his cheeks. Against his entrance with every steady movement.

Zero couldn't help but groan, couldn't help but roll his hips up to meet Leon. Even with his pants still firmly in place, Leon was incessant, and it made a complete mess. The dampness only seemed to help, made it feel almost like there wasn't layers of clothing between them, because Leon didn't seem to particularly care that there was. Once the talking had stopped, he had slipped right back into his heat induced frenzy. Which, was fine. Zero gripped at his hips to help him move, to pull him just a little closer so he would grab at his ass cheeks instead and pull them apart. Knead them between his fingers. Really just remind himself how unflattering Leon's armor was, then break off when Leon's lips were against his. Desperate and open.

Leon's kiss was messy with tongue, with saliva, and gods he was moaning something pretty when Zero began to finger between his cheeks. Just one, just running along the skin and spreading the mess of slick around. But, it left Leon trembling in his arms. Unable to keep kissing. He just dropped his head down onto Zero's chest and gripped onto his shoulder. His other hand was still buried in Zero's hair, but the one that was there. Zero hadn't noticed before, but now he was, and something welled up in his chest. They had healed, over the week or so, or were at least healing. There were still marks, and maybe no amount of magic would keep some of them from scaring. But.

Using his clean hand, Zero felt up along Leon's spin until he found the back of his neck. He pressed into it, massaging along the place where he would inevitably, truly mark Leon, along his scent glands. Coaxing Leon down and against him. Close enough to hold onto, tightly. Whatever this feeling was, Leon seemed to respond to it. He was kissing along Zero's neck again, licking, even and pressing his teeth along his collarbone. He was humming, and the scent coming out of him was so soothing. Zero responded in kind, pressed his own kisses on whatever skin he could reach. It turned heated again, quickly, when Zero traced circles around a quivering, puckered muscle. Leon tensed up immediately, and relaxed just as fast. He whimpered at the first press of Zero's finger. But, Zero didn't push in. Just applied pressure as he stroked fully. Leon's hips bucked in response, and he squirmed in Zero's grasp.

When he let him go, Leon popped up; Zero had to pull his hand back. Leon moved long enough to pull Zero's pants down to his mid thigh, and then perched himself right back where he'd been. Sitting almost directly on Zero's cock, only this time, it was nestled right up between his cheeks, and Leon ground down against it. It was all Zero could do to kick his pants off the rest of the way before he was grabbing Leon by the hips and bouncing him. Leon started to whine moments later, steadying himself on Zero's chest before just, falling forward. Maybe his whimpers were supposed to be saying something, but Zero couldn't understand them. He hiked Leon high enough that he could get a better grip on his ass, then pressed a finger inside of him. Leon gasped, his hands coming up to Zero's face. Zero was already sweating, and Leon's clammy hands weren't helping. But, he was brushing his hair out of his face, running his fingers over the scar on his face, and just. Just looking at him with wide eyes and—

"Yes, yes," Leon gasped, rolling his hips. Rocking himself back and forth on Zero's finger. They kissed, again. Hard. Teeth, mostly tongue. And Zero fitted in another finger alongside the first. Leon was taking care of the hard work, moving himself on Zero's fingers, seeking and finding his own pleasure. Zero's cock twitched with interest as he watched Leon, watched the expressions on his face as he hit a particular good spot inside of him. It stilled him, and his body was trembling.

"Don't hold back," Zero whispered to him. It was almost amusing how _easy_ it was to bring Leon to this point, while he was in heat. Zero wasted no time. Pulled out just long enough to rub over his hole, then plunge three fingers inside. The squelching sound was obscene, harmonious alongside Leon's high pitched groaning. Zero spread them, stretched Leon open, and dug farther inside. As far as he could manage with the weird angle, but it was enough. Leon was coming seconds later.

Zero finger-fucked him through it, nice and slow, holding onto his waist with his free hand to steady him. When he finished, Leon collapsed down onto Zero and tried, really tried, to get his arms around him. Their position didn't really allow for that, and Zero wasn't about to waste potential. Not with the amount of slick that was dripping out with each new press of his fingers. The first orgasm was just preparation, anyway. Zero pulled his fingers back and used the same hand to stroke over his cock. He lingered a little longer than necessary, the slick making each drag smooth and easy. Leon caught on though. To Zero trying to get off without him. He made some kind of strange noise at the bottom of his throat, something between a whimper and a growl. He pushed himself up and reached behind to still Zero's hand.

"Inside," Leon muttered. "Please—I, I want—" he gasped when the head of Zero's cock pressed against his entrance. Leon spread himself open, one hand on each cheek, while Zero guided himself inside. The initial penetration, the stretch—Leon let out a symphony of breathy little noises as he opened up for Zero. It was slow. Zero kept it slow on purpose, so he could watch every change in Leon's face as he slid down, inch by tantalizing inch.

"Nice and easy," Zero said, his voice husky. With desire. Want. Strain to not just thrust up into that beautifully tight heat. Finally, Leon was fully seated in his lap and shaking. He wanted, so badly, to roll his hips. Impale himself over Zero's cock, but Zero was holding him still. Languidly rolling his hips instead, pushing up into Leon when there was really no deeper he could go. Just to watch him squirm.

"Please, I want to—let me…" he leaned down over Zero, ran his fingers over his neck.

"But you're so pretty when you beg. You look like you're about to cry," Zero smirked at the sudden turn Leon's face took. Like he was offended that Zero would _deign_ to say something so rude. So, he took some initiative and all but tore Zero's hands off his hips. Pinned them down to the bed and took what he was after.

This was something. Zero had never felt more turned on his life, just lying there with his hands above his head, watching Leon buck and roll his hips. Watching him bounce, impale himself over and over as he chased after his own pleasure. It was arousing. Beautiful, even, the way his face moved, and he rolled his head back and groaned. Must have hit something good, and Zero smirked. He laid there and watched it happen just a moment longer. Paid increasingly close attention to the way his little cock bobbed between them.

"Oh, my little Leon," Zero chuckled. He didn't _need_ his hands, per say, and all it took was one powerful thrust up of his hips to send Leon toppling over him. Though Leon didn't let go of his wrists, he didn't sit back up either. Just laid there and took it, each pounding thrust after the other. Groaning pretty little noises up in Zero's ear, letting his eyes snap shut.

"Ah— _ahhh_ ," Leon squeezed around Zero's wrists a little harder, "F-Faster."

Zero complied, the best he could, with an onslaught of sudden, sharp and shallow thrusts. Leon bounced in time with them, trying to roll his hips. Trying to get Zero to go deeper, on the off chance that he'd actually knot this early. Even if it was a dumb idea, Leon wanted it. Craved it. Instead, Zero met him with another messy kiss, swallowing his mewls and moans with each new thrust. One particularly hard one, and he slowed his pace. Hard, deep, penetrating thrusts that left Leon shivering.

"Zero, Zero, Zero…" Leon was groaning out a litany of his name, over and over again, moving his head and bearing his neck to give Zero room to nip and kiss across it. He stopped at what appeared to be a sensitive area and sucked a nice little mark in his wake. Leon's whining broke off into more pleas. Faster. Harder. And, regardless of his earlier concern, Zero had done away with going slow. He didn't need to pace himself if he took Leon out with him. So, he obliged. Despite the aching in his legs and hips, he gave Leon what he wanted. Hard, fast thrusts. The head of his cock hitting deep, each new thrust sending it right over Leon's prostate. Post-orgasm already, Leon was sensitive. Overwhelmed, almost, with the power behind Zero's thrusts and the pleasure that was building up in his core.

He let go of Zero's wrists to brace himself on the bed, instead, and Zero used that as his excuse to surge up. Push Leon down on his back, hike up his legs, and thrust. This time, he could get deep. Fully, to the hilt, with every hard roll of his hips. Leon was left a trembling, groaning mess on the bed with his hands tangled up in the sheets, trying to ground himself somewhere. But, he was at Zero's mercy, and Zero had none to give. He went hard, as hard as he could manage, digging his nails into Leon's skin to keep leverage. To pull Leon to meet his thrusts, leaving angry red marks along his thighs. It only turned Leon on further. His eyes were half lidded with lust when he came again, and Zero pulled out to jerk himself once, twice, over Leon's stomach and add to the mess.

This time, Zero was expecting the dejected little look in Leon's gaze, the way he immediately rolled over and curled in on himself. He'd done it the last time when Zero had refused to come inside him. Omega Leon wanted a baby. Leon Leon, maybe not so much. But, Zero plopped down beside him and used the edge of the sheet to wipe him down, the best he could. He was absolutely exhausted, and Leon wouldn't warm back up to him for a bit, so he used the expanse of free time to take a quick nap.

Leon, however, had a different idea not half an hour later, while Zero was still asleep. That fire had just risen back up inside him, and if it had been gradual, maybe he could've dealt with it. But it was sudden, a sudden urge, and he was achingly hard. Painfully empty. There was already a mess between his thighs when he shifted, and when he got up, he could feel the slick leaking down the back of his leg. He whined, and tried. Really, did try, to wake Zero up. He put his hands on Zero's chest, jostled him as gently as he could manage. When he didn't so much as even shift, Leon whined at him. Shook him again, even leaned down to press a heated kiss to his neck, scented him. But, Zero was asleep. Asleep, and not waking up on Leon's terms. Which was wrong, because this was _his_ heat, and Zero should be doing whatever he wanted. Instead. He sat back on his heels.

There was slick just dripping out of him, and maybe if Zero had been awake, watching him with that predatory gaze, he would've been more embarrassed when he reached between his legs, dipped his fingers into himself to cover them in the mess. He pulled his hand back then and stared, just a moment, at the slick coating his fingers. Something about it was terribly arousing, and there was this swirling pressure building up in his stomach. The slick eased the run of his hand as he wrapped it around his own cock. The effect was immediate, and he jerked forward into his hand, his hand moving at the same time. He moved quickly, looking and whining desperately for that build up. Stopped only to squeeze around the head. He focused there, twisting his wrist and moving his hips—whatever felt good. And it did, feel good, but it wasn't enough.

The moan that left his lips was obscene, pathetic, and he fell forward. He rested his forehead on Zero's shoulder while he continued to jerk himself off. Every movement pulled another noise, another moan from him. Unabashedly loud, somewhere in the back of his mind, hoping that Zero would hear him. Wake up. See him. See what he was missing. Leon reached behind himself again, because it wasn't enough. He needed to be filled. Needed Zero to _wake up_. He rubbed his fingers over his hole, trying to mimic what Zero had done to him. After a moment, he pressed two fingers inside, and immediately a rush of pleasure ran up his spine. He shivered, scissored his fingers apart and prodded as deep as he could go. It wasn't enough.

He was thrusting his fingers, his hips jerking between fucking himself on his fingers and pushing into his fist. There was pleasure tinglingly up his body that was too much and not enough. Boarding on total over stimulation, _hurting,_ but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He wanted to come. Wanted to find some kind of relief, release, anything. He pressed a third finger into his body and tried to simulate that stretch he needed by spreading apart his fingers. Deeper, wider. Anything he could manage, just panting and moaning and finally—

"Why," Zero, voice heavy with sleep but he managed to slip his hand along Leon's cheek anyway, "aren't you a vision?"

Leon keened. Zero was praising him. His alpha was praising him, and somehow that made it better. He moved his fingers faster, released his cock and reached around with the other hand to pull himself open.

" _Zero_ ," he whined, inched himself forward to bury his nose in Zero's neck and nip and suck at the skin he could reach. He was working a fourth finger into himself, resting almost all of his weight on Zero while he worked. Zero, who was just laying there and waking up. Taking his sweet time too, and in the mean time, brushing his fingers along Leon's face, his neck, over his shoulders.

His touch was like fire, and Leon wanted more. He wished for nothing more than for Zero to just take the initiative and flip him over. Zero had that look in his eye, though, that meant he wasn't going to be so direct. Not without Leon expressly saying it. Begging for it, if the smirk on his lips was evident. Leon would do him one better. Something that no alpha, not even Zero, could resist. First, that smell. Complete and total submission. Zero's pupil dilated as he watched Leon, the way he was moving in time with his fingers, listening to the little moans and whimpers that left his lips.

" _Alpha,_ please."

Zero pushed himself up immediately, nostrils flaring, and forced Leon down to the bed. Leon let out a breathy gasp, gripped his hands into the sheets and rolled his hips. He went the extra mile and lulled his head to the side, bearing his neck for Zero. He wanted this, his release. Needed it. Needed Zero to give it to him, and he begged with the way his body bucked and the moans he let out. He wasn't touching himself anymore, just letting Zero's hands roam over his stomach, his chest. Just the feel of his finger pads brushing over his skin, over his nipples. Especially over his nipples, because Zero was paying special attention to them. Taking his time as he rolled them between his fingers, pinched at them until they were hard and red. Then, he leaned down and enveloped one pert little nub in his mouth. He flicked at it with his tongue, sucked. Bit down when Leon arched up into his chest. The near scream he let out was euphoric, and Zero couldn't resist. He swapped, licking and sucking over the other nipple, while his hand rubbed the other one, left over saliva easing his movements.

Leon was left shivering, moaning, hips bucking up to grind against Zero's thigh. Gods, he needed something. That fire was still creeping across his skin and pooling in his pelvis. Zero was just biding his time, playing. He pulled away from Leon's nipple with a loud pop and followed it up with an impressively painful pinch. But, Leon was too far gone for it to hurt. He groaned, bit down onto his fingers. His fingers, which were still glistening with his own slick. In his mouth. Zero grabbed him by the hips and yanked him down, hips flush against Zero with his legs in the air. Zero's cock, there, resting almost innocently against his perineum. Zero was rolling his hips, thrusting against Leon's skin and up under his balls.

" _Alpha_ ," Leon tried again, "please—please. Inside, I want it. Zero—" he gasped, let his eyes roll back in his head when Zero shifted so his cock head caught on the rim of Leon's entrance with each forceful drag.

"Beg for me more," Zero growled. "I want to hear you _beg_."

" _Please_ , Zero," gods, did he oblige. "Please, please. I want you inside me. I need it— _Alpha_!"

"What do you need?" Zero leaned over, took his earlobe between his teeth and pulled. Leon was trembling, sensitive.

"Gods, your knot. I need your knot—!"

He broke off into a high pitched whine when Zero finally, gods, finally pushed inside. There was no resistance, Leon opened right up for him. Slick just gushed out him. Made a mess, made the press in easier and easier, until Zero was thrusting at full force. Bracing himself on the bed with his hands at either side of Leon's head. He was back biting at his fingers, making eye contact with Zero as he groaned in earnest each time their bodies slapped together. His whole body was moving with the force of it, up the bed, and Zero followed with incessant, heavy presses. Folding Leon's body as he did, powerfully bruising thrusts. Leon grabbed onto Zero's neck, tugged at his hair; he used his other hand to grip into the bed and try and keep himself steady. It didn't work, but he tried, and rolled his hips to meet Zero's unforgiving pace.

"Zero—Zero, I—Ah!" he cried out, his other hand shooting up to grab onto Zero then, too. He pulled Zero down with whatever strength he had, pulled him into a heated kiss. It worked as intended, and Zero slowed into an easy, gentle pace. Each thrust deep and thorough, pausing sometimes just long enough while their hips were flush together to just roll his hips. Somehow, it was even better.

Leon's hands dropped down to the bed as Zero continued to kiss him, to cradle his face and massage his scent glands. There was such a soothingly smell emanating from him that Leon was purring in response, moving his head to nudge into Zero's so they could kiss again.

"I want it," Leon whispered. "I want it now. Please—bite me. Please—"

Zero flipped him over without hesitation, shoved Leon's face into the blankets and pulled his hips up for a better angle. Leon shifted, pulled his knees underneath him and pushed his ass out, using his hands to spread himself open. He could feel the mess between his cheeks, between his thighs, now an enticing mix of his own slick and Zero's precum. Zero was staring, he could almost feel that too, the way his eye bore down into him. His hole quivered, begging for Zero to come back. Then, his thumb brushed over, caught on the rim and pulled. There was a beat, a second, where Zero was just looking, and then suddenly his cock was back and pushing inside. Leon groaned, dropped his hands to grip into the mattress.

The pace this time was something else, but Zero was leaning over him the whole time. Almost protectively, and each thrust seemed to just get him deeper. Deeper, harder, until Leon had all but completely fallen onto the bed. Zero was still there, his chest over Leon's back, so he could reach his neck. The base, at the nape, where he licked over with each new thrust. He was going to do it—he was going to mark Leon, and just the thought of it had Leon's thighs trembling, and his hips moving again. He wanted to come. He wanted to come from Zero's bite, on his cock. Untouched, like any good omega should.

And he knew it would be soon, because Zero's pace was becoming more and more erratic. Harder, and he was growling. Everything immediately became possessive. He grabbed onto Leon's hand, folded it under his chest and held him there, fingers intertwined. Then, there was teeth. Teeth dragging along the soft skin of his neck. Leon couldn't contain his noises, panting into Zero's arm, rutting backwards against each of Zero's thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping together and that squelching was only punctuated by Leon's shouts, his moans. Begging. Begging for Zero to just bite him.

"M-make me yours," Leon managed out, drawling out in a long moan.

That's when he felt it. Zero's grip on him tightened and teeth sunk into the back of his neck. Pain exploded over every inch of his body. He cried out, struggled, tried to roll out of Zero's grasp and get away. But, Zero held him tighter, held him down with his face in the sheets and holding his hand beneath his body. Held him there as his teeth seemed to sink in further, and a new burst of pain rushed out, through every inch of Leon's limbs right down to his fingertips. This time, when he screamed, he started to cry. Underneath it all there was pleasure—Zero was still thrusting into him. A rough pace, but he'd found just the right angle, and every thrust dragged right over his prostate. His body was trembling, from what feeling, he didn't know, but Leon was crying out Zero's name. Still, desperately pushing back against him. Trying to fight back the pain, but there were tears streaming down his face, and he held tight onto Zero's hand.

Zero continued. His thrusts were deep, erratic, and he hadn't yet let go of Leon's neck. Not even when that coppery taste filled his mouth; the mark had to stick. Instinct told him to keep biting, keep the pressure there until it was _time_. Time for what, it didn't matter. He held Leon close and still and continued to assault him with quick paced thrusts. Leon was whimpering, and he could see the tears—smell the distress—but he didn't stop. Couldn't stop. He kept going until he heard those pretty little moans again. Leon, tears still running down his cheeks, was feeling good again. Even if it hurt. Even when Zero bit down just a little harder, Leon still let out a higher pitched moan and ground back against him.

There was a stretch, an extra stretch, that had Leon losing his mind. It was unbelievable, every time it broke past his rim and pulled back out. Each time. He opened right up to accept it and a dizzy amount of pleasure. One last time, Zero's jaw tightened, and Leon was coming. Spilling over the bed, and the sudden gush of slick allowed whatever it was to slip fully inside him. It caught, and he realized dimly that it was a knot. Zero's knot, and there was heat shooting into him. Zero was coming, coming inside of him, and it was a hot stream. It felt endless, and Leon groaned, went limp, and accepted it. This was what he wanted. It was made only better each time Zero's hips bucked, jerked of their own accord to get his cum as deep as possible. Filling Leon, and gods, did he feel filled. The pain was still there, almost just as overwhelming. So, he still cried, but.

"What are you doing?" Zero muttered. He was licking over the bite mark, gingerly. Tasting the blood, trying to clean it away, and trying to bring Leon some comfort at the same time. But, Leon was laughing. Laughing and crying.

"Ahh…" Leon let his eyes close and shifted his hips. Zero realized then, and his eye went wide. Try as he might, he couldn't pull away, not without hurting Leon and ruining the bond they'd just make. The bond they'd just made. That bond which had some _feeling_ exploding in Zero's chest as he looked over Leon's face. The tears, his wide smile, his closed eyes. He was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, and Zero brushed his hair aside.

He couldn't even bring himself to care, that he had knotted Leon, and even rolled his hips forward again to elicit some response. One of those wonderful moans, and he was leaning down again to press little kisses to the side of Leon's face. Zero squeezed his hand, kissed him, and it was absolutely wonderful. This feeling. It was warm. Beautiful. So overly pleasant, and Leon was emitting this sweet, happy smell. He was purring. Zero nosed at him, inhaling. This was so much better than every time he'd had to pull out, had to deny Leon the knot he so desperately wanted. He had been so dejected, so upset, so bitter smelling and unhappy. But this time—every time Zero shifted, Leon gasped. Moaned. Pretty little noises, and eventually the tears stopped coming. When that happened, Zero rolled them so they were both on their sides, spooning.

Leon was smiling to himself, just gently moving his hips every now and again while Zero lapped at the bite mark. Zero would groan every now and again, but eventually, he wrapped a hand around and grabbed Leon's cock. He was still hard, and reacted immediately when Zero began to stroke him. He took special care to spread Leon's precum along his shaft. He pumped Leon along in a languid pace, still licking at his neck. It didn't take long for Leon to come again, and he trembled deliciously. And they stilled after that, breathing together, and Zero wiping his hand over Leon's thigh. To add to the mess, because it looked good on him.

"Are you unhappy?" Leon whispered moments later.

Zero shook his head, "Not at all. I'll accept whatever may come of this," and he emphasized the feeling, rubbing his hand over Leon's stomach, pressed a gentle kiss to the still new sensitive mark on his neck. Leon shivered, but he smiled. He leaned back into Zero, reached down to rest his hand over Zero's, over his stomach. They fell into a pleasant sleep, after that, with Zero nuzzled up against his neck so he could feel the mark.

Sometime later, hours, Zero woke to an empty bed. At some point during their nap, his knot had gone down, and Leon had just. Slipped right out of bed. Zero had half a mind to think to see him sitting at the edge with his cloak draped around his shoulders, much like he had found him the first time. Instead, there was nobody. Leon wasn't sitting hunched over, was instead just gone. Zero had heard stories of omegas waking up without their alphas there and panicking, but he was not prepared for the sudden thudding in his chest when he didn't see Leon after a cursory glance around the room. It wasn't quite panic. No, he wouldn't have called it that. It was petrifying fear with just a sprinkle of possessive anger. He didn't _like_ the feeling, because Leon was a Prince. He could do whatever he wanted, he didn't need Zero's permission, he didn't even need to tell Zero, and it seemed he was taking full advantage of that fact. Still, Zero couldn't stop this feeling from manifesting. It was only the tangle of blankets and how gross he felt that kept him in bed. Which, was good, in hindsight, when Leon walked out of the bathroom a minute later. Still, with Leon's cloak clasped around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked. He looked worried, distressed. Upset, even. "I could…" he gripped his fist over his chest, "feel that."

Zero inhaled sharply and sat up. There was one sheet that was particularly dirty, and he used that to wipe himself down just a bit before using a clean one to cover himself. Then, he reached out for Leon, and it worked like a magnet. Leon was across the room before he even realized, taking his hand and crawling into and sitting in his lap. Zero held onto him, tightly, arms wrapped around his waist, and Leon hung loosely around his neck.

"I apologize, Milord," Zero muttered into his neck. "I'm alright, simply… Worried, I suppose. I wasn't expecting to wake without you."

Leon nodded, "I shouldn't have left, but…" he sniffed, "I wanted to see it."

"Hm?" Zero hummed, letting his eye close. He just wanted to feel Leon, know he was there. Everything had happened a little too quickly, and with a bond so fresh, apparently he wasn't going to react well if Leon wasn't there.

"The mark," Leon's voice was a mere whisper, and his arms tightened. "I wanted to see your mark."

If that didn't light a fire in Zero, he wasn't sure what would. But, he didn't move, didn't even breathe out of place. Even if Leon could no doubt feel his sudden erection against the cleft of his ass.

"You don't regret it?" Zero wondered.

Leon immediately rolled his hips, smirking, "Not at all. And technically," he leaned down to whisper the next part, "my heat isn't over."

"You're surprisingly aware for still being in heat," Zero mocked, and used his hold on Leon to roll them so Leon was flat on the bed. They kissed, once and chaste and boring, but it was something more than that.

"It's a lull, surely you should know about those," he grinned. "Will you…knot me again?"

Zero scoffed, "We've already made the mistake. What harm could come from doing it again?"

Leon smiled, and this time, when they kissed, it was desperate, hot. Only, intensified by the bond mark now healing nicely at the nape of Leon's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
